Je ne t'attendais pas
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Un mariage qui ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu et les conséquences qui s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Où comment la vie peut être totalement différente de ce qu'on imaginait. Rating M - Charmione (Charlie W/Hermione G). Image de Jeff-La-Bleue
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les licornes !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est une Charmione que je viens partager avec vous. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est en cours d'écriture et je pense avoir assez d'avance pour vous promettre un chapitre d'avance.**

 **Ça commence à faire beaucoup de fic en cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, "A Jamais" est terminé niveau correction et écriture. J'ai une avance plus que raisonnable sur Le premier qui dit "Je t'aime" a perdu. Pour ma Lumione, j'ai une super bêta que j'adore mais qui est un peu chargé, du coup, la publication est très aléatoire, ceux qui la lisent le savent. Pour la seconde partie de la Next gèn, il faudra attendre un peu, car j'avance lentement. Voilà le bref topo !**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle fanfic vous plaira !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Hermione Granger remontait l'allée au bras de son père, elle était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux formaient un chignon, dont les pointes retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Sa robe bustier la mettait parfaitement en valeur tout comme son maquillage discret et son sourire… Ron fut émerveillé en la voyant arriver, mais ça n'enlevait pas le stress et la peur énorme qui montaient en lui depuis le matin.

Il s'était réveillé horriblement nerveux et cette nervosité grandissait au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie approchait, et là… Là, il se retenait juste de ne pas partir en courant ! Il lui avait demandé sa main, il avait vraiment voulu l'épouser et durant l'organisation de cet évènement, il n'avait eu aucun doute, aucune peur. Il aimait Hermione, il allait l'épouser et ils vivraient heureux.

Voilà ce qu'il se disait chaque matin en la regardant dormir. Pourtant, ce matin une peur sans nom s'était emparée de lui et il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Il regarda sa mère qui souriait et qui pleurait, son père qui était ému, ses frères qui étaient heureux, sauf Charlie qui n'était pas encore là et qui arriverait lors de la réception. Il y avait sa sœur et Harry qui étaient les témoins de sa fiancée, il y avait Neville et Luna qui étaient ses témoins.

Tout le monde semblait ému et heureux, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse… Mais lui, il devait être plus pâle que d'habitude. Il savait aussi qu'il avait le front moite et il savait que sa fiancée le remarquerait. Monsieur Granger mit la main de sa fille dans celle du futur mari et alla s'asseoir à côté de son épouse qui pleurait déjà.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Le regard qu'Hermione lui donna, lui fit clairement comprendre que sa voix était tout sauf assurée ! Mais elle ne put pas le questionner davantage, car le maître de cérémonie commença son office. Ron ne parvint pas à écouter le moindre mot, c'est comme s'il s'exprimait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le futur marié tentait de se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Hermione, et il y arrivait, mais ça ne changeait rien. Oui, il l'aimait, mais non, il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Pourtant, il allait bien dire oui ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Hermione, devant tous ces gens, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle aurait pu lui pardonner s'il était revenu sur sa demande il y a un mois, une semaine, mais pas aujourd'hui…

Il se demandait si c'était dû à tout ce monde, à la cérémonie ou juste au fait de se marier, chose qui le terrorisait, mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie… Vu ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa scolarité, ce n'était pas peu dire !

Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, un seul mot et une seule soirée à supporter et probablement que, demain, il se sentirait mieux et surtout, il se sentirait peut-être soulagé d'avoir dit oui malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher pour une simple panique !

Mais justement, ce n'était pas une simple panique ! C'était une peur, une terreur, il ne savait plus quoi faire…

\- Ron ! chuchota nerveusement Hermione.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui et voyait que tout le monde le regardait, mais plus de façon émue, non, à présent, l'assemblée était nerveuse, curieuse… Cela ajouta un peu plus à son état.

\- Je répète, Ronald Bilius Weasley, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ? demanda l'homme de cérémonie.

Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois, mais maintenant, c'était le cas et sa gorge était nouée. Le fait que la réponse ne soit pas spontanée lui promettait une belle scène de la part d'Hermione. En même temps, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il l'aurait mal pris aussi ! Il croisa le regard angoissé de sa famille, de ses amis puis le regard furieux d'Hermione. Furieux et en même temps presque implorant…

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il devait dire oui. Hermione était l'amour de sa vie, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il devait se reprendre. Pourtant, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ron par Merlin, dis quelque chose, intervint Harry en le regardant sévèrement.

Il croisa les yeux d'Hermione qui commençait à se remplir de larmes puis il parla sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? demanda l'homme de cérémonie.

\- J'ai dit non, répéta-t-il la voix plus sûre.

\- Avez-vous compris la question ? s'assura l'homme complètement stupéfait.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris la question et vous avez parfaitement compris ma réponse, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en me faisant répéter, grinça Ron.

Hermione était complètement choquée, elle en avait même lâché son bouquet. Harry mit sa main sur son épaule et regarda Ron d'une façon qui lui fit clairement comprendre ce qu'il ferait s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde.

\- Hermione, viens, il faut qu'on parle, dit doucement Ron.

Elle se baissa doucement, ramassa son bouquet et reprit l'allée en sens inverse, Ron sur ses talons. Les parents de la jeune femme se levèrent pour les suivre, mais Harry leur conseilla de les laisser. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande prairie qu'ils avaient louée pour la cérémonie ainsi qu'une petite maison qui serait à eux et à leurs proches pour la nuit.

Hermione s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers Ron. Plus de larmes dans ses yeux, juste de la colère.

\- Tu voulais parler ? Allons-y ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer Ronald Weasley, dit-elle.

Ron devint rouge et mit nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt…

\- Merveilleux ! Tu me demandes en mariage et tu te rends compte le jour J que tu ne te sens pas prêt ! Je ne voulais pas me marier ! Le jour où tu m'as demandée en mariage, je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas prête, que je nous trouvais trop jeunes pour ça et c'est toi qui m'as rassurée en me disant que nous nous aimions et que peu importait l'âge, l'important était nos sentiments.

Elle avait commencé à parler calmement, mais sa colère la fit crier, elle aurait pu le tuer sur place si sa baguette ne se trouvait pas sous cette robe ridicule, et si elle n'était pas si difficilement atteignable.

\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit… Hermione, je t'aime…

\- Tais-toi Ron, par pitié, tais-toi !

Ron baissa les yeux ne sachant plus quoi dire à présent.

\- Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment… Je ne sais même pas si je voudrais te revoir un jour… Pars, s'il te plait.

Ron tenta de lui prendre la main, mais elle recula en secouant la tête. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de perdre, mais n'arrivant pas à regretter d'avoir dit non, il partit. Rien qu'il ne puisse dire ne pourrait la faire aller mieux, dans l'immédiat.

La sorcière le regarda disparaître une fois le portail passé et repartit sous la tente. Elle reprit l'allée, de nombreux regards inquiets étaient braqués sur elle, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention, cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'homme de cérémonie se tenait toujours au même endroit. L'ancienne future mariée s'approcha de lui et dit :

\- Vous pouvez partir, il n'y aura aucun mariage à célébrer…

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et les regarda.

\- À moins que quelqu'un souhaite en profiter ? demanda-t-elle plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Aucune réponse, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme.

\- Non, aucun mariage à célébrer. Désolée que vous soyez venu pour rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ex-fiancé se fera un plaisir de vous payer comme prévu, ajouta-t-elle.

L'homme de cérémonie descendit de l'estrade et partit, il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait la remercier pour la promesse de paiement ou lui faire ses excuses, il préféra donc ne rien dire et fuir le plus loin possible de cette étrange situation.

\- Le mariage est annulé, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

\- Fais partir tout le monde s'il te plait, je ne veux voir personne… vraiment personne, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses parents venir vers elle.

Harry acquiesça et la regarda partir vers la seconde tente où se tenaient le bar et le buffet. Le témoin s'occupa de faire partir tous les invités comme l'avait demandé sa meilleure amie. Il ne laissa passer personne et dut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre les Weasley et les Granger qu'Hermione avait juste besoin de se retrouver seule et finalement, au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus personne en dehors de lui et de la sorcière.

Il la trouva assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Elle leva le regard vers lui entendant ses pas puis eut un sourire rassuré en rencontrant les yeux verts de son ami.

\- Ils sont tous partis, que veux-tu que je fasse à présent ? demanda-t-il en mettant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je voudrais que tu partes aussi. Je veux être seule… Merci pour tout, je te promets que je serai au Square Grimmaurd demain à midi au plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je vais rester là.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux être seule ?

\- Oui, j'en ai besoin, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Bien, envoie-moi un Patronus si jamais tu changes d'avis.

\- Promis, dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis partit. Si son amie disait avoir besoin d'être seule, il devait lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione se débrouilla pour atteindre sa baguette et mit la musique en route avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle but directement au goulot.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce mariage ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma charmione, je vous adore !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Bienvenue à toi dans ce cas et j'espère que ça te plaira :)**

 **Réponse à Aventure : J'espère également que ça te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Charlie arriva à plus de 19 heures, il pensa d'abord s'être trompé. Il s'était attendu à entendre les bruits de la fête de loin, mais rien. Cependant, il distingua de la lumière dans la seconde tente et en s'en approchant, il entendit de la musique puis quelqu'un qui chantait horriblement faux une chanson qu'il avait souvent entendue à la radio moldue, cadeau de son père !

Il se figea à l'entrée de la tente, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! La salle était vide, à part la mariée qui chantait sur l'estrade où aurait dû se trouver l'orchestre. Elle tenait un micro et chantait, la musique qu'il connaissait vaguement… Il n'y a que le titre qui lui revenait, Hot'n cold…

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, elle la fit repartir d'un coup de baguette et but une gorgée de Whisky directement à la bouteille avant de parler au micro.

\- Encore une fois, je vais chanter cette musique ! Je sais, ça fait dix fois, mais je vous emmerde !

Elle eut un rire puis reprit.

\- De toute façon, on s'en fout, personne ne se plaindra… puisqu'il n'y a personne ! Ah, je la dédie, une fois de plus à mon ex-futur mari ou mon ex-fiancé… Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation ? De toute façon, on s'en fout !

Et elle recommença à chanter tout en exécutant une chorégraphie très approximative. Au moins, maintenant, Charlie savait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais tenté une carrière de danseuse ou de chanteuse ! Il devait avouer, toutefois, qu'elle était assez drôle et charmante loin de ses airs de Miss- je-sais-tout qu'il lui avait toujours connus. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se permit d'applaudir pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule et ivre en ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie. Elle avait parlé d'ex-fiancé, donc, Charlie n'étant pas idiot, compris qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, mais si le mariage avait été annulé, pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à le prévenir ?

\- Charlie ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant du bord de la scène.

Il alla rapidement jusqu'à elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle avait l'air sacrément éméchée !

\- Tu arrives trop tard, tu as manqué le meilleur moment ! dit-elle en tentant de se redresser.

Charlie ne la lâcha pas et préféra la faire asseoir avant d'enfin ôter ses mains de sa taille.

\- Tu parles d'un meilleur moment que celui où je t'ai surprise en train de chanter et de danser ? s'amusa le rouquin en s'installant sur la chaise d'â côté.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai vécu une honte encore plus monumentale aujourd'hui ! Imagine, je suis devant ton frère, avec l'homme de cérémonie et tous les invités puis là, vient la fameuse question… Ton frère a dit non, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Non ! s'offusqua Charlie.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! On ne voyait ce genre de chose que dans les stupides films Moldus…

\- Si, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit, confirma la sorcière.

En même temps, ça expliquait l'état de la brunette, bien qu'il trouve étrange que tout le monde ait accepté de la laisser seule !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ?

\- Je me suis dit que j'avais bien mérité de profiter du buffet, de l'alcool et de la musique… En plus, ce n'est pas remboursable, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi seule ? insista Charlie.

\- Oh, les autres auraient passé la soirée à me plaindre ou à tenter de trouver une excuse à Ron. Puis, ils m'auraient empêchée de faire ce que je voulais. Ce soir, je ne suis plus Hermione Granger, celle qui a toujours réponse à tout ou celle qui ne fait jamais rien de stupide. Non, ce soir, je suis juste une future mariée plaquée devant l'autel, ivre, triste et pathétique ! Ça me va très bien comme ça d'ailleurs, dit-elle alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Charlie mit sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et releva son visage.

\- Tu es peut-être ivre et triste, mais tu n'es pas pathétique, assura-t-il.

\- C'est gentil, dit-elle en reniflant un peu.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa pochette et sécha ses larmes.

\- De toute façon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, mon corps ne supportera pas plus d'alcool pour ce soir, dit-elle.

Charlie eut un sourire malicieux et tira de sa poche cinq fioles de potion qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une potion qu'un ami Roumain a inventée. Il ne compte pas la commercialiser, c'est dommage, il gagnerait une fortune grâce à ça ! s'exclama Charlie.

Il ouvrit une des cinq fioles et la tendit à Hermione.

\- Ça permet de faire disparaître les effets néfastes de l'alcool sans dissiper les effets positifs, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça marche vraiment ?

\- Pour sûr, je l'ai déjà utilisée plusieurs fois ! Tu devras garder le secret, je m'en sers lors des soirées arrosées avec mes frères... désolé, dit-il en se rendant compte que parler de Ron, même s'il ne le nommait pas n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, tu peux parler de lui, railla la sorcière en buvant le contenu de la fiole que Charlie lui avait donné.

\- Bon, donc, tu devras garder le secret, car mes frères finissent toujours la tête dans les toilettes alors que moi, je reste frais comme en début de soirée, ça les rend dingues, s'esclaffa Charlie.

La jeune femme rigola puis alla jusqu'au bar et ramena deux bouteilles, dont une qu'elle tendit à Charlie.

\- Tu ne voulais pas rester seule ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai changé d'avis… après tout, je serai assez seule dans les jours et les mois qui viennent, dit-elle en cédant aux larmes.

Charlie se leva et lui prit la main pour qu'elle se lève également. Une fois debout, il la serra contre lui. Bien que la sorcière soit surprise par le geste venant du Weasley qu'elle connaissait le moins, et de loin, cela lui faisait du bien.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, mais peut-être que tout n'est pas fini, dit Charlie en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

\- Si ta fiancée t'avait fait la même chose, aurais-tu pu envisager de lui pardonner après ? demanda Hermione toujours en train de pleurer contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de fiancée et même si j'en avais une, elle n'en n'aurait pas l'occasion puisque je ne l'aurais jamais demandé en mariage, s'amusa le Weasley.

\- Tu ne veux pas te marier… jamais ?!

\- Non, ça ne m'a jamais attiré.

\- Tu as bien raison ! En fait, si j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, je ne serais pas dans cet état-là aujourd'hui. Puis surtout, Je ne porterais pas cette robe affreusement ridicule.

\- Tu la portes à merveille, dit Charlie un peu gêné, tout d'abord par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire et ensuite par le sous-entendu de la sorcière qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Oui, je sais merci, le ridicule me va bien au teint ! s'amusa la sorcière.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la sorcière.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ridicule !

Hermione se recula enfin, ses larmes ayant cessé de couler, et remercia Charlie d'un baiser sur la joue. Là encore, il fut assez gêné, mais en même temps, heureux d'avoir pu lui venir en aide. La sorcière prit la bouteille et but une bonne rasade. Le second fils des Weasley ne put réprimer un rire lorsqu'il la vit grimacer au goût de la boisson.

\- Il n'est pas dans la tradition de trinquer avant de boire ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Alors, trinquons à mon mariage ! Au moins, lui, on peut être sûr qu'il ne terminera pas en divorce ! dit-elle en levant la bouteille.

\- Trinquons à ça dans ce cas, dit Charlie en frappant le goulot de sa bouteille à celui de la sorcière.

Ils burent tous les deux.

\- À présent, trinquons à tous les gallions non remboursables que va coûter ce gâchis !

Nouvelle gorgée.

\- Trinquons… à la solitude !

Nouvelle gorgée.

\- Tu n'es pas seule Hermione. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours Harry, Ginny, ma famille… Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe avec Ron, tu feras toujours partie de notre famille !

\- Oui, mais entre nous, je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir si ça implique de le croiser à chaque fois que je serais au Terrier. J'aime sincèrement ta famille, mais rien ne sera plus pareil, dit-elle.

Voyant que la jeune femme recommençait à déprimer, Charlie prit les devants en déviant la conversation.

\- Trinquons aux gens qui chantent faux !

Le visage de la sorcière se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Je ne chante pas faux !

\- Tu as raison, le mot est bien en dessous de ce que j'ai entendu ! railla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que je chante affreusement mal, avoua-t-elle en gloussant.

Ils prirent une gorgée chacun.

\- Merci Charlie, d'être resté. Finalement, je suis contente de ne pas être seule. Puis, tu n'es pas barbant à tenter de m'empêcher de prendre une cuite, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est un plaisir Miss Granger, ce soir, je suis à ton entière disposition pour te faire oublier tout ça, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne devrais pas promettre quelque chose que je pourrais te faire regretter, après tout, même si j'ai l'air normale grâce à ta potion, je suis légèrement ivre, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je prends le risque. Après tout, j'élève des dragons, je pense que rien de ce que tu pourrais demander ne m'effraiera !

Hermione se leva et tendit la main à celui qui aurait dû être son beau-frère.

\- Fais-moi danser dans ce cas, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je préfère peut-être les dragons, s'amusa Charlie en se levant tout de même.

Il entraîna Hermione sur la piste et la fit danser au rythme entraînant de la musique. La jeune femme nota qu'il était assez bon danseur, très bon même. Puis lorsque la musique changea pour un slow, Charlie commença à faire un pas pour retourner s'asseoir, mais la sorcière le retint.

\- Non Charlie, tu as promis de me donner entière satisfaction et je n'ai pas fini de danser, dit-elle en souriant.

Avec un sourire, il revint près d'elle et l'attira à lui, laissant toutefois une distance raisonnable entre eux, pour que ça n'ait rien de romantique, mais pourtant, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça ne venait pas de la sorcière, non, ça venait de lui. Il avait toujours vu Hermione comme une gamine, puis plus tard comme la copine puis la fiancée de son plus jeune frère. Donc, il avait pu la trouver belle, intelligente, courageuse et pleins d'autres choses sans ambiguïté, mais maintenant, elle n'était plus une gamine, elle n'était plus la fiancée de son plus jeune frère. De plus, vu ce que Ron venait de faire subir à la sorcière, Charlie n'arrivait même pas à se dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer sur elle. Alors, en ce moment, elle était à ses yeux une simple jeune femme belle, très belle, dotée d'innombrables qualités. Plus aucune barrière ne pouvait retenir son esprit d'aller plus loin et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Cependant, il pouvait se rassurer en se disant que pour la sorcière, rien n'avait changé, elle devait le voir comme elle l'avait toujours vu, alors, peu importe ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas partagé et c'était une bonne chose !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je préfère le noter ici, il y a une petite incohérence entre la date de sortie de Hot'n'cold de Katy Perry (2008) et l'année où se situe la fanfic (2004) mais je voulais vraiment cette chanson car elle collait au moment à la perfection, alors, de mon plein gré, j'ai accepté l'incohérence.**

 **En tout cas, j'aime bien rendre Hermione ivre mais c'est la première fois que je la fais chanter et danser... J'ai bien aimé imaginer la scène !**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponse à No name : Tout d'abord, j'aime bien ton pseudo XD. Merci pour le choix de la musique, je la trouvais parfaite !** _

**Merci à tous de m'avoir pardonné l'incohérence ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis l'arrivée de Charlie, elle pouvait presque oublier ce qui l'avait amenée à boire autant, tant il savait la distraire. Elle aimait aussi sentir la rugosité de ses mains lorsqu'il lui arrivait de caresser ses bras, cela était si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Ron, qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'imaginer avec son ex-fiancé et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : être avec un autre.

Pas n'importe quel autre, non, juste lui, en cet instant. Car il avait su l'aider, la rassurer et lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais maintenant, elle voulait plus, peut-être trop, plus qu'il ne voudrait certainement lui accorder. Après tout, Ron restait son frère et elle, l'ex-fiancée, si avoir été plaqué le jour de son mariage chassait tous ses remords à désirer le frère de celui qui aurait dû être son mari, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie. Quand bien même, il ne la désirait certainement pas, tout court !

Pourtant, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait voir et croire des choses fausses, mais, il lui caressait les bras sans vraiment avoir de raisons valables et son regard… Lorsque les yeux d'Hermione croisaient les yeux bleus de Charlie, elle se sentait partir loin, comme si elle se noyait, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lutter pour remonter à la surface, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Puis elle l'avait dit, ce soir, elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, ce soir, elle s'autorisait à faire des choses idiotes et coucher avec le frère de Ron était définitivement l'une des choses les plus idiotes qu'elle pouvait faire. Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas lui sauter dessus comme ça, elle devait savoir s'il y avait une chance que lui le veuille aussi, sans quoi, s'il la repoussait, cela promettrait de longs moments de gêne s'ils revenaient à se croiser !

Doucement, en gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux du sorcier, elle posa sa main sur son visage et le vit fermer les yeux puis appuyer sa joue un peu plus contre sa paume tandis que les mains de Charlie se serrèrent un peu plus sur sa taille et la rapprochèrent un peu plus de lui. Elle vit ça comme un signe, elle n'interprétait pas mal les agissements de l'homme. Alors, profitant que ses yeux soient fermés, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser léger, à peine plus qu'un frôlement qui fit tomber toutes les barrières qui se dressaient entre eux.

Cette fois, Charlie passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui, son autre main partit caresser sa joue avant de s'attaquer aux pinces qui maintenaient son chignon. Lorsqu'enfin ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade, il mit sa main dedans et approcha le visage de la sorcière. Cependant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça, dit-il tout en fixant les lèvres d'Hermione, dans sa voix perçait l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

\- Non, en effet, dit-elle le souffle court en accrochant une de ses mains à la nuque du sorcier et en posant l'autre sur son torse, sentant sa chaleur au travers de sa chemise.

\- Si je t'embrasse maintenant, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter… Tu en as conscience ? demanda-t-il se rapprochant un peu plus.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, le fait de savoir qu'il ne devrait pas ou la sorcière mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attraction et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il comptait vraiment lui faire l'amour. Il voulait seulement être sûr de son consentement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, dit-elle en accrochant ses doigts dans les boucles rousses du Weasley.

Alors enfin, il l'embrassa. Rien à voir avec le léger frôlement que la sorcière lui avait donné en guise de baiser juste avant. Non, là, c'était un baiser passionné, sauvage, le genre de baiser qui sous entendait une suite tout aussi excitante. Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Comment un simple baiser pouvait provoquer toutes ces sensations ? L'alcool y était forcément pour quelque chose, pour elle, c'était évident ! Elle n'avait jamais connu un désir si intense, si brûlant.

Le sorcier aimait généralement faire durer les choses, mais là, il en était bien incapable, il la voulait, tout de suite. Alors, il la poussa jusqu'à la première table, la fit asseoir, releva la robe de la mariée qui ne l'était finalement pas, fort heureusement pour lui, sinon, il ne passerait pas une si bonne soirée. Il passa sur le fait qu'il se réjouissait des malheurs de son plus jeune frère et d'Hermione, mais les mains de la jeune femme qui s'activaient à défaire son pantalon lui firent vite oublier tout ça.

Lorsque la jeune femme prit sa virilité dans ses mains délicates, il ne put plus tenir et la pénétra en laissant échapper un grognement de satisfaction tandis que la jeune femme gémissait en criant son prénom. Alors que ses va et vient étaient tout sauf doux, il embrassait le cou d'Hermione, sa douce odeur l'imprégnait, l'obsédait… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui lui fasse autant d'effet ? Puis il sentit Hermione se crisper et l'entendit jouir, la sentit jouir et il atteignit l'extase peu après.

Gardant la jeune femme contre lui, il se retira, d'un coup de baguette, il les nettoya tous les deux, donna un dernier baiser à Hermione puis remit son pantalon en place pendant que la sorcière descendait de la table. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le silence n'était pas vraiment gênant, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Il y a des chambres dans la maison, si tu veux rester, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Charlie acquiesça et la regarda aller prendre deux bouteilles.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Merci pour tout Charlie, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir.

Il la regarda partir, son désir d'elle à peine calmé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'était foutrement pas doué avec les femmes. Enfin, dans l'ensemble il s'en était bien sorti avec elle. Il remit un peu de l'ordre dans la salle, prit lui aussi deux bouteilles et remonta.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il chercha la chambre dans laquelle était Hermione, il vit la lumière filtrait derrière une des portes du premier étage et en déduisit que c'était là, il prit la chambre juste à côté et s'assit sur son lit, en descendant la moitié d'une bouteille.

Finalement, son ami avait raison de ne pas vouloir commercialiser sa potion, on pouvait vite devenir alcoolique sans s'en apercevoir ! Le sorcier ôta sa veste de smoking, défit sa chemise, mais ses gestes étaient des automatismes, son esprit était tourné vers la chambre d'à côté. Que faisait-elle ? S'était-elle endormie ? Il la revoyait alors qu'il était en elle, il l'avait trouvée belle plus d'une fois, mais jamais autant que lorsqu'il avait été en elle.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait fait l'amour à la femme que son frère aurait dû épouser le jour même, dans sa robe de mariée, sur la table d'honneur, peut-être même à la place où aurait dû se trouver Ron… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait toujours respecté un certain code envers ses amis. Ne jamais rien faire avec l'ex d'un ami, enfreindre ces mêmes règles pour les ex de ses frères ne l'avait jamais effleuré pourtant…

Le pire, c'était l'absence de remords, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur… Pire encore, il mourrait d'envie d'aller la retrouver. Après tout, il était tout juste une heure du matin, la nuit était loin d'être finie et quitte à faire une erreur, autant la faire plusieurs fois, surtout lorsque c'était aussi délicieux…

La sorcière était assise dans un fauteuil, regardant le lit parsemé de pétales de roses qu'elle aurait dû partager avec son mari, la bouteille à la main et elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil ! Elle savait que Charlie se trouvait à côté, elle avait entendu ses pas, puis la porte claquer…

Le savoir si proche, dans un lit, peut-être torse nu avait réveillé le désir en elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour, certes, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment senti ses mains sur elle, ni les siennes sur le corps du sorcier et cela la faisait fantasmer. Puis, quitte à être pendu pour avoir volé un œuf, autant que ce soit un œuf de dragon plutôt qu'un œuf de botruc !

Elle sourit de l'expression sorcière, ne l'ayant jamais aussi bien compris qu'en cet instant. Si les gens venaient à l'apprendre, il la jugerait autant d'avoir couché une fois avec le frère de son ex-fiancé que de l'avoir fait plusieurs fois !

Elle posa la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et s'approcha de la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais hésita une dernière fois avant de finalement se décider à l'ouvrir. Là, sur le seuil, se tenait Charlie, le poing levé comme s'il s'apprêtait à toquer.

\- Je… dirent-ils en même temps.

Hermione sourit tandis que le sorcier entrait et refermait derrière lui. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, mélange de douceur et de passion. Cette fois, Hermione put mettre ses mains sur les bras du sorcier. Charlie était ferme, juste musclé comme il fallait, pas de trop, ni de trop peu. Elle sentit les brûlures sur les bras forts de son amant d'un soir et ne put s'empêcher de les trouver assez séduisantes.

De plus, son corps bien bâti, ses brulures qui ajoutaient un peu plus à sa virilité, ses mains rugueuses, faisaient que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle savait avec qui elle se trouvait, malgré l'odeur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ron, bien qu'avec un petit truc en plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était Charlie et cela lui convenait entièrement.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur le tee-shirt de l'homme et le lui retira pour enfin pouvoir toucher son torse. Merlin, elle allait perdre la tête ! Son torse aussi comportait quelques marques dues à son métier et il était sculpté à la perfection. Le corps de Charlie Weasley était loin du côté mou de Ron. Certes, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à redire sur le corps de celui qui aurait dû être son mari, mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle ignorait que des corps tels que celui de Charlie puissent exister ! Son malheur du jour avait au moins ce bon côté-là !

Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur l'un des pectoraux de Charlie, celui-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue de la jeune fille taquina son téton. Il mit ses mains dans son dos et commença, non sans peine, à défaire la robe de mariée que portait toujours Hermione.

Il l'aida ensuite à en sortir et découvrit de magnifiques dessous rouges agrémentés d'un porte-jarretelle ô combien excitant ! De plus, elle portait encore ses talons aiguilles, Charlie adorait cette tenue et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le savait même pas ! Ça n'était pas pour lui…

Cela le gêna un instant, mais il oublia ce détail en sentant la jeune fille ouvrir son pantalon. En simple boxer, il la repoussa jusqu'au lit, notant qu'il allait franchir une barrière de plus en faisant l'amour à Hermione dans le lit nuptial, mais vraiment, il n'était plus à ça prêt, de plus, il était incapable d'arrêter.

Dégrafant le soutien-gorge, il lui ôta et le jeta quelque part dans la pièce avant de l'allonger et de faire peser son corps sur elle. Il embrassa sa bouche, sa joue, descendit dans son cou, sa clavicule avant de descendre à l'un de ses seins pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait l'autre. La jeune femme se cambra, un peu plus lorsque la main de l'homme descendit sur son intimité. Elle gémit ensuite lorsque la main ne fit que la frôler pour descendre sur ses jambes. Elle le sentit ensuite revenir à sa culotte qu'il enleva en même temps que le porte-jarretelle, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il lui ôta ensuite ses chaussures et baisa le dessus de ses pieds avant de faire remonter sa bouche sur les jambes de la sorcière en une multitude de baisers.

Elle gémit plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Charlie sur son intimité et encore plus lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle, puis deux. Il lui fit atteindre l'orgasme comme ça et ne lui laissa pas le temps de redescendre avant de la pénétrer.

\- Charlie ! gémit-elle enroulant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui.

Il s'empara de sa bouche et la laissa mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentit les ongles de sa partenaire s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais ça ne le gênait pas, des marques, il en avait déjà beaucoup, il n'était plus à une près. De plus, la façon dont Hermione allait laisser des traces était bien plus plaisante que celle des dragons !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, le sorcier s'écroula sur Hermione. Déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit la main délicate d'Hermione sur son poignet.

\- Reste s'il te plait.

Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle le lui demande, avec un sourire, il s'allongea et après un dernier baiser, il s'endormit avec la sorcière contre lui, ses bras la serrant contre son torse.

Le lendemain matin, l'alcool ne faisait plus effet, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée de la veille, de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne regrettait pas. Cependant, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la jeune femme avait disparu, ainsi que ses affaires. Aucune histoire n'était envisageable entre eux, le mieux était de ne plus en parler. Seul le souvenir resterait… Et quel souvenir !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Certes, le lemon arrive vite, mais, si cela vous dérange, attendez encore quelques chapitres pour vous faire une idée ;)**

 **Bizzz à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Bérénice : Super contente de te retrouver ici ;) Certaines de mes copines m'ont contaminés avec Charmione XD. Tu lis peut-être l'une d'elle, "Un mariage peut en cacher un autre de NathanaëlleS :)**

 **Réponse à No name : La fin ?! Oh, par Merlin non ! Je vais encore vous embêter un petit moment avec celle-ci. Je sais que ça a un peu l'air de commencer par la fin mais justement, je n'avais pas envie de faire les choses dans l'ordre qui revient souvent ;)**

 **Réponse à Coq-cinelle : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta réaction enthousiaste, ça me fait plaisir ;) Oui, je me doute que vous ne voyez pas vraiment où je veux en venir et comment je vais faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Hermione arriva au Square Grimmaurd avec ses affaires, juste avant midi et elle trouva Harry faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme, il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça. Hermione, d'abord surprise, lâcha ses valises et l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement j'étais inquiet pour toi. J'ai hésité à venir plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tu allais bien, dit-il alors qu'il la serrait toujours contre lui.

Hermione remercia Merlin d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi attentif, heureusement qu'il avait respecté ses demandes. Il l'aurait certainement retrouvée au lit avec Charlie, soit en train de dormir tout contre lui, soit carrément en pleine action… Ou encore mieux, lorsqu'il l'avait prise sur la table… Elle l'avait échappé belle !

Elle s'en voulut un peu en apprenant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil en s'inquiétant pour elle alors qu'en fait, du moment où Charlie était arrivé, elle avait peu à peu oublié Ron et sa tristesse, pour finir la soirée parfaitement bien dans les bras de son partenaire de soirée.

\- Mais je suis rassuré à présent, tu as l'air d'aller bien, beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, finit-il par dire en la regardant.

\- C'est vrai, je vais bien, dit-elle pour le rassurer un peu plus.

Il lui offrit un sourire et alla s'asseoir dans le divan.

\- Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, vu les événements, on a tous passé la nuit au Terrier… Je ne suis venu que pour toi.

\- D'accord. Je voulais te demander si… Je sais que le temps de la coloc est fini, que tu es un homme marié maintenant, mais, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'héberger quelque temps ? Je pense que deux ou trois semaines devraient suffire, le temps que je trouve un appartement qui me convienne et que…

\- Hermione, tu es ici chez toi à vie si tu le veux, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Merci, dit-elle en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Harry trouva étrange que sa meilleure amie soit aussi fraîche et souriante, en la voyant, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de se faire planter devant l'autel, mais en même temps, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'aller bien, non ? Alors, il ne posa pas plus de questions.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, je manque de sommeil, dit-elle en bâillant.

\- Prends la chambre que tu veux, dit-il en s'emparant des valises.

Il monta à sa suite puis déposa les affaires de la jeune femme dans la chambre qu'elle venait de se choisir. Voyant qu'apparemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, il la laissa seule et décida de retourner au Terrier pour voir comment les choses tournaient. La veille, le temps qu'ils arrivent, Ron s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait refusé d'ouvrir. Bien que tout le monde voulait des explications, ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au Terrier, il sut aux cris qu'il entendait venant de l'intérieur que Ron était descendu et récemment puisqu'Arthur n'était pas encore intervenu pour calmer Molly, il hésita à entrer, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron avait apparemment décidé de partir, il tenait un sac à dos, probablement parce qu'il comptait partir quelques jours. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se figea et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as vu Hermione ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ah parce que ça t'intéresse ?! s'écria Molly en sortant avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre.

\- Hermione va bien, dit Harry pour répondre à Ron.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis prit le chemin du portail, Molly criant, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur mette ses deux mains sur les épaules de son épouse pour la calmer.

\- Ron, s'il te plait, je sais que ta mère est un peu excessive, mais on voudrait simplement savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, intervint calmement Arthur.

Le rouquin s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à ses parents.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis levé complètement angoissé…

\- Mais bien sûr, tout le monde est angoissé le jour de son mariage, mais tu imagines si tout le monde faisait ce que tu as fait… s'écria Molly avant qu'Arthur ne l'interrompe.

\- Chérie, laisse Ron parler.

Molly acquiesça et Ron reprit.

\- J'ai vraiment essayé de me reprendre, mais rien n'y faisait et je voulais dire oui, mais c'est le non qui est sorti et après, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'arrivais pas à regretter, je n'y arrive toujours pas. Alors oui, j'aime Hermione et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne voulais pas l'épouser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'air, pour réfléchir. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas, mais pour pouvoir vous expliquer, il faudrait que je puisse comprendre moi-même !

Charlie choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître au portail. Il regarda un instant sa famille qui se trouvait près de la porte, la tension qui régnait était plus que visible et s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée en les voyant, il ne l'aurait pas manqué lorsque sa mère s'adressa à lui.

\- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Je pensais que tu arriverais à 20 heures au plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Toutefois, malgré son ton agacé, elle enlaça son fils qu'elle voyait bien trop peu à son goût et lui fit une bise.

\- Je devais arriver vers 20 heures au plus tard, là où avait lieu la réception. Si quelqu'un avait pensé à me prévenir, j'aurais été à la maison hier ! répondit-il gentiment à sa mère.

« Et j'aurais manqué une très bonne soirée ! pensa-t-il avec un demi-sourire qu'il effaça vite. »

\- Oui, mais si tu es arrivé à 20 heures, tu as dû croiser Hermione et voir que le mariage avait été… annulé, s'étonna Molly.

Charlie savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire qu'il s'était rendu au mariage, il aurait simplement dû dire qu'il avait été retardé, mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

\- Oui, mais je lui ai tenu compagnie une partie de la soirée avant de finalement prendre une chambre là-bas, répondit-il évasivement, aussi naturel que possible.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à avoir passé la soirée avec Hermione. Le survivant se doutait que son amie devait être vraiment mal, peut-être même qu'elle avait dû beaucoup boire. Si Charlie l'avait trouvée ivre ou malheureuse, il serait évidemment resté avec elle, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui intriguait Harry, c'est qu'Hermione n'ait pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas été seule. Plus le fait que Charlie avait montré un vague embarra en le disant. Harry était Auror, il savait lorsque les gens avaient quelque chose à cacher et c'était le cas de Charlie, celui d'Hermione aussi, par extension.

Charlie salua Ron, son père, Harry et sa sœur. Les autres membres de sa famille devaient se tenir loin de cette histoire, à l'intérieur donc, il irait les saluer plus tard.

\- Comment allait-elle ? demanda Molly.

\- Elle ira bien, répondit Charlie.

La mère de famille acquiesça.

\- Bon, j'y vais, dit Ron en faisant un signe de la main avant de partir.

\- Il va où ? demanda Charlie.

\- Il va faire l'idiot, comme bien souvent, ronchonna Molly.

Le Weasley haussa les épaules avant d'entrer. Il posa son sac de voyage à l'entrée puis entra dans le salon et découvrit Bill, Fleur avec bébé Victoire dans les bras, Percy, son épouse et George.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il salua sa famille, heureux de les retrouver, et prit Victoire dans ses bras pour jouer un peu avec elle.

\- J'ai horreur de ça ! s'exclama George.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Charlie.

\- Que tu aies la tête de celui qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit, quand moi, j'ai à peine pu dormir à cause de maman qui nous a tenus éveillés et qui nous a levés aux aurores !

\- Ne sois pas si vulgaire George. Puis ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ton frère a dû passer une soirée pire que la tienne puisqu'il est resté avec Hermione ! intervint Molly.

Charlie ne commenta pas puis se concentra sur la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras, cependant Harry n'avait pas manqué de noter la vague panique qui s'était emparée de lui lorsque George avait fait ses insinuations et le soulagement lorsque Molly avait répondu à sa place.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Ron n'étant plus présent, Molly se comporta normalement. Charlie ne resta pas longtemps parmi eux, il avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Harry n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Hermione. Bien sûr, il ne savait rien des circonstances. Était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Se reverraient-ils ? Comptaient-ils entamer une relation ou non ?

Harry ne jugeait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Vu ce qu'avait fait Ron la veille, Hermione n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, même si cela impliquait un des frères Weasley. Mais, il savait que cela risquait de semer une sacrée zizanie dans la famille et que, pas tout le monde ne serait aussi compréhensif que lui.

Bon, il était inutile de s'inquiéter tout de suite ! Après tout, si ce n'était que l'histoire d'un soir, personne ne l'apprendrait et il garderait le secret, pour sa meilleure amie. Il était toutefois déterminé à en parler à Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été une commère, mais tout ce qui se rapportait à elle l'intéressait. Elle était sa sœur, celle qui avait toujours été là quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Ron devait le savoir, le sentir. Certes, Harry lui avait pardonné son abandon pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, mais il n'oublierait jamais. Voilà pourquoi son amitié avec Hermione passerait toujours avant celle qu'il partageait avec Ron.

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, déplu ?**

 **Biz à tous, à Samedi prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 !**

 **Je veux que vous sachiez que j'envisage une histoire parallèle à celle-ci mais avec un autre pairing, une sorte de spin-off en quelques sortes. Cet autre pairing concernera Drago et... Mystère ! Haha, je suis sadique et j'aime ça !**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Nathanaëlle est géniale *cœur*. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Finalement, Ginny et Harry se mirent d'accord. Elle partirait à la recherche de Ron pour ne pas le laisser seul et lui tiendrait compagnie à Hermione. Il avait été assez malin pour proposer à Ginny cette solution qui l'éloignait de la maison. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir une longue conversation avec sa meilleure amie sans prendre le risque que Ginny ne l'entende… Quelque chose disait à Harry que sa femme ne serait pas très heureuse d'apprendre que son grand frère avait fait des choses avec l'ex-fiancée d'un de ses autres grands frères !

Elle ne dirait rien s'il s'agissait d'un homme quelconque, mais là, elle verrait très mal le fait que ce soit l'un de ses frères, comme la plupart des Weasley d'ailleurs. Harry se demanda un instant à qui ils en voudraient le plus, puis, avec les circonstances, ce serait très certainement Charlie qui aurait le plus de problèmes. Ils n'oseraient pas vraiment s'en prendre à Hermione, qui avait tout de même gagné le droit de ne pas avoir de scrupules concernant Ron, mais Charlie…

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif Harry, fit remarquer Hermione en lui tendant une bièraubeurre avec un petit sourire.

Harry sursauta, il se trouvait assis dans son canapé. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il était rentré chez lui sans s'en rendre compte, comme un automatisme et sa meilleure amie l'avait trouvé réfléchissant dans le salon. Elle lui avait parlé, mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, donc, elle était allée prendre deux bièraubeurre et l'avait interpellé un peu plus fort.

\- Honnêtement, si c'est Ron qui te fait réfléchir autant, je préfère ne pas savoir, avoua Hermione.

\- As-tu couché avec Charlie ?

Il se sentit tout à coup très gêné. Ok, il voulait savoir, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui poser la question de façon aussi directe ! Hermione le regarda, très gênée aussi, puis elle rougissait beaucoup.

\- Je… Ok, je sais que tu es très direct, mais là ! Franchement, j'aurais apprécié que, pour une fois, tu y ailles par quatre chemins !

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet de cette manière, ça m'a échappé… Mais le fait que tu n'aies pas nié en bloc me répond tout aussi clairement que la façon dont je t'ai posé la question !

\- Je… Ce n'était pas du tout prémédité… Il ne s'était rien passé entre Charlie et moi avant-hier soir… Jamais aucun regard…

\- Je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé avant, je n'en ai jamais douté et je ne te juge pas !

\- Pourtant, c'est assez horrible… Il reste le frère de Ron…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait pour te venger, je le sais… Puis ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! La tristesse, l'alcool, puis il doit être assez séduisant de ton point de vue et toi… Toi…

\- Moi ? demanda Hermione, amusée par la gêne de son ami.

\- Toi tu es potable, finit-il par dire avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Potable ?! J'espère que tu te débrouilles mieux avec Gin ! s'amusa Hermione en s'emparant d'un des coussins du canapé pour assener un coup à Harry.

\- Apparemment, puisqu'elle a accepté de m'épouser ! s'amusa le survivant en se protégeant des coups de coussin.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire… Il releva alors la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, tu sais que je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! Ron n'avait aucune bonne raison de ne pas t'épouser, tu es la femme parfaite !

Hermione fit semblant de prendre un air peiné avant de donner un coup de coussin en plein visage à Harry.

\- Je te pardonne, dit-elle en s'esclaffant alors que son meilleur ami remettait ses lunettes droites.

\- Tu vas me le payer Granger ! dit-il en s'emparant lui-même d'un coussin.

\- Harry, souviens-toi que je suis celle qui a été abandonnée devant l'autel, tu ne vas pas me frapper quand même, dit-elle avec un regard à faire pleurer les pierres.

\- Bien essayé ! dit-il avant de lui assener un nouveau coup de coussin.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se laisser aller contre le canapé, complètement essoufflés.

\- Harry ? dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais raison pour le fait que ce n'était pas pour me venger, tu avais raison pour la tristesse et l'alcool, mais ce n'était pas qu'une fois, rectifia-t-elle en regardant ses jambes plutôt que de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te forcerais pas, mais si tu le veux, je suis là, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de la sorcière.

\- La première fois, ça a été totalement spontané, nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi… Mais la seconde fois, nous savions bien ce que nous faisions, lui comme moi… Après la seconde fois, je lui ai même demandé de rester dormir avec moi… Le pire, c'est que je ne regrette pas… Harry, c'est horrible à dire alors que c'est aussi le jour où j'aurais dû me marier, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti des choses aussi intenses, je n'avais jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit… Je suis horrible ! dit-elle en enfin en éclatant en sanglot.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas horrible Hermione, tu es juste perdue…

\- Perdue ou pas, je ne peux pas être attirée par Charlie Weasley, c'est mal !

\- Chérie, j'ai bien envie de te dire que le mal est déjà fait, dit Harry.

\- Merci Harry, tu m'aides là !

\- Ce que je veux dire Hermione, c'est qu'au final, si tu es heureuse près de lui, ne réfléchis pas, laisse-toi guider sans trop penser aux autres. Ceux qui t'aiment comprendront, moi je comprends !

\- Peu importe ce que je ressens, Charlie n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse… C'est vrai, tu l'as déjà vu ramener une fille lors de Noël toi ? Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait envisager quelque chose avec moi, l'ex de son frère. Si moi je ne regrette pas, lui, ça ne doit pas être la même histoire !

\- Tu te lances dans la divination ? railla Harry.

\- Pas la peine d'ouvrir son troisième œil pour deviner ça ! Puis, même si c'était partagé, je ne me vois pas semer la zizanie chez les Weasley. Ils ont toujours été unis, je ne supporterais pas que ça change à cause de moi !

\- C'est à vous de voir, mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de le voir avant qu'il ne reparte, histoire de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé posément, pour savoir comment vous comporter à l'avenir, conseilla Harry.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prête. Il faut que je sache où j'en suis, avec Ron, avec Charlie, mais surtout, avec moi-même !

Harry acquiesça et orienta le sujet ailleurs.

Charlie était dans sa chambre, tranquillement allongé dans son lit après une sieste reposante. La maison était calme, il savait que Ginny était partie rejoindre Ron, Harry était parti pour rester avec Hermione. Son frère George devait être rentré chez lui… Les autres devaient être à l'extérieur.

Il commença alors à se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et lorsqu'il en sortit, il remonta dans sa chambre où il trouva Bill, assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? s'amusa-t-il en regardant son aîné.

De tous ses frères, c'était avec Bill qu'il avait le plus d'affinités. Déjà, ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence, mais ils avaient certains points communs qui faisaient qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille, complices et confidents, voilà ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Une des différences était que Bill était bien plus observateur que ne l'était Charlie et il connaissait son premier frère comme personne.

Aussi, il avait repéré lui aussi, à l'instar d'Harry, les signes qui lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé entre son frère et Hermione.

\- Dans quelle galère t'es-tu fourré ? demanda Bill sans préambule.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Nous avons toujours tout partagé, je te connais par cœur Charles Weasley. Tu étais très mal à l'aise après la petite réflexion de George et tu as été soulagé de l'intervention de maman ! De plus, tu avais vraiment la tête de celui qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit ! Je te connais par cœur, répéta Bill.

Charlie regarda son frère avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité… La première fois en tout cas.

\- La première fois ?! s'exclama Bill.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ivre… Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, alors, je lui ai donné un petit remontant et on a passé la soirée à rigoler, à boire… Puis on a dansé et elle était belle, amusante, intelligente et je voulais juste lui enlever cette tristesse au fond des yeux…

\- Ah, je suppose qu'après, elle n'avait plus grand-chose de triste ! Mission accomplie frérot ! railla Bill.

Charlie lui offrit un doigt d'honneur qui n'avait rien de bien élevé et Bill eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bref, une chose en entraînant une autre…

\- Oui, pas besoin d'un dessin ! Mais après ? Tu as parlé de plusieurs fois, rappela Bill.

\- Après, nous sommes remontés à la maison qu'il y a sur le terrain…

\- Pourquoi, vous étiez où avant ça ?! demanda Bill en agrandissant les yeux.

\- Sous la tente, sur la table d'honneur, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bill ne commenta pas, il évitait soigneusement d'imaginer la scène, surtout, ne rien imaginer !

\- Donc, vous êtes remontés… répéta Bill pour encourager son frère à poursuivre.

\- Séparément, mais j'avais encore envie d'elle et c'était réciproque… Enfin, je crois…

\- Apparemment ça l'était !

\- Oui, enfin bref, j'ai fini par dormir avec elle et ce matin… Ou plutôt ce midi, j'étais seul dans le lit… Elle doit sûrement regretter ou s'en vouloir…

\- Ou alors, elle a réalisé plus tôt que toi la bouse dans laquelle vous vous trouviez ! termina Bill à la place de son frère.

\- La bouse ?

\- Enfin, tu imagines la réaction de Ronald quand il l'apprendra ! s'exclama Bill en se levant.

\- Alors ça, j'ai envie de te dire qu'il n'avait qu'à y penser avant !

\- Tu imagines la réaction de maman ! Je ne serais pas étonné de voir que papa se mettra à hurler avant elle et tu sais que dans ces cas-là, c'est pas bon signe !

\- J'assume tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé, mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se sache ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire du bruit pour rien ! Hermione n'envisagera jamais rien avec moi et que je veuille ou non envisager quelque chose avec elle, je ne le ferais pas. Tu as raison sur un point, j'ai beau assumer, j'ai beau ne pas regretter ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne ferai pas pire que ce que j'ai déjà fait à Ronald, même si entre nous, il ne l'aurait pas volé ! Hermione était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il méritait, soyons honnêtes, ajouta Charlie devant le regard réprobateur de son ainé.

Oui, Charlie marquait un point, Bill le savait. Hermione était belle, intelligente, généreuse et ambitieuse. Son frère était courageux, mais trop possessif, jaloux, envieux et pleurnichards, malgré toutes ses qualités. Toutefois, il était soulagé de savoir que cette histoire n'irait pas plus loin. Rassuré sur le sujet, il décida d'aider son frère à remettre ses idées en ordre.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé les discussions de chacun ?**

 **Bisous, à samedi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à Charmione 333 : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes !**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : Quand même, le frère de son ex... J'aurais aussi des scrupules XD Mais ne tkt pas, ça n'empêchera rien ;)**

 **Réponse à Aventure : Contente que les relations entre Harry/Hermione et Charlie/Bill te plaisent, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

 **Réponse à Aodren : La suite chaque samedi ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews que j'adore !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le fiasco de son mariage et Hermione avait demandé à reprendre le boulot plus tôt. En effet, Sainte-Mangouste lui avait accordé trois semaines de congés pour son voyage de noces, mais vu que le mariage était tombé à l'eau, elle avait elle-même noyé cette idée et avait donc insisté pour reprendre son activité professionnelle.

Hermione arriva à l'hôpital à six heures du matin puis alla jusqu'à son bureau. Elle enfila sa blouse, attacha ses cheveux, accrocha son badge puis se dirigea à l'accueil de son service.

\- Bonjour Mathilde, dit-elle à la secrétaire.

Mathilde était son assistante personnelle, mais en période de vacances estivales, elle devait assurer le secrétariat général du service, comme toutes les autres assistantes personnelles.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! C'est plutôt calme ce matin, j'ai donc eu le temps de classer vos dossiers par ordre de priorité, comme je le fais d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes une perle, merci beaucoup !

Mathilde lui sourit et Hermione retourna à son bureau, chargée de ses dossiers. Elle consulta les noms, reconnaissant certains d'entre eux, pas d'autres. Elle était l'une des Médicomages du service de Pédiatrie Magique. Ses patients étaient, des petits sorciers en simple visite de routine ou avec des maladies, bénignes ou plus graves. Elle aimait beaucoup son métier, et ne regrettait absolument pas son choix de carrière ni son choix de service, même si elle avait longtemps hésité.

Sa journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, ses collègues étaient un peu trop mielleux à son goût, mais elle savait que ce n'était que de la gentillesse, qu'ils la pensaient tous avec le moral à zéro. Mais elle allait plutôt bien.

Bien sûr, elle pensait un peu trop souvent à Charlie, mais, rien d'étonnant, vu ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours. Toutefois, elle n'avait toujours pas fait face à son amant d'un soir ni à son ex-fiancé. Pour l'un, elle avait peur de le voir pour l'autre, elle n'en avait simplement envie. Heureusement, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester non plus !

La Médicomage était dans son bureau, elle avait fait ses visites et reçu ses patients. Maintenant, elle s'occupait de remplir ses dossiers et n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas ce bel homme roux, qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques jours à présent, venir à son bureau.

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils, face au bureau de la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta et leva enfin les yeux de son dossier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Charlie devant elle et elle mit un moment à réagir, tâchant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Non seulement elle avait été fortement surprise et même effrayée par cette intrusion, mais son cœur réagissait aussi à sa simple présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle une fois la parole retrouvée.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes hiboux te demandant où et quand nous pouvions nous voir. Comme je repars dans peu de temps, je me suis décidé à venir à ta rencontre sans ton accord… Je suis désolé, mais il fallait vraiment qu'on parle.

Ses hiboux, oui, en effet, Hermione les avait ignorés. Il ne méritait pas ça, mais elle n'y avait même pas répondu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien envers lui, mais elle ne savait simplement pas quoi lui dire.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda-t-elle, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être de ce que tu préfères dans les Chocogrenouilles ! C'est la carte ou le chocolat ?! De quoi je veux parler ! Non seulement tu m'ignores, mais en plus tu me prends pour un con !

Ok, Hermione put clairement voir qu'il était en colère et il avait de quoi. Être ignoré n'était plaisant pour personne, mais pouvait-il comprendre qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire ?! Bon, si elle commençait par des excuses, il se calmerait peut-être.

\- Charlie, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour ma façon d'agir. Je ne fuis jamais les problèmes habituellement, mais là… Je ne savais pas du tout comment agir avec toi. Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le vit s'adoucir un peu et cela la rassura. Ils se regardèrent un moment et avec un soupir, Charlie se décida à parler en premier, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air prête à le faire elle-même.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire non plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas repartir sans avoir essayé de te parler. S'il y a un malaise, il vaut mieux essayer de le dissiper, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Écoute…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- J'ai fini, si tu veux, on peut aller prendre un verre ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je pense qu'un endroit privé conviendrait mieux pour le genre de discussion qu'on doit avoir, répondit-il.

\- Oui, en effet ! approuva Hermione.

Hors de question de parler de sa vie sexuelle sur la terrasse d'un café où n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre !

\- Harry est en mission et ta sœur est en déplacement pour un match à l'étranger. Viens au Square, finit-elle par proposer.

Elle vit une hésitation dans les yeux bleu-azur de Charlie, pourtant, il finit par acquiescer et se lever. Elle échangea sa blouse contre sa veste, prit son sac et sortit, suivie de Charlie. Une fois l'aire de transplanage atteinte, ils furent rapidement chez la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte qu'elle se rendit compte de la dangerosité de la situation.

Elle se retrouvait seule dans une maison où personne ne viendrait avant quelques jours, accompagnée d'un homme qu'elle désirait. Car oui, elle devait l'avouer, Charlie lui faisait encore envie ! Elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle aurait pu dire que le désir qu'elle avait ressenti le soir de son mariage raté n'était dû qu'à l'alcool, mais non, le désir était là.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? proposa-t-elle en tentant de chasser sa gêne.

\- Ce que tu voudras, du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool, répondit-il.

Elle alla lui servir un jus de citrouille et prit la même chose. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit le verre et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent, elle retira sa main si vivement que le verre se fracassa par terre.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, dit-elle encore plus gênée qu'auparavant.

Au lieu de se servir de sa baguette pour ramasser les débris, elle se baissa et en prit avec les mains.

\- Aïe ! Par Merlin… Je n'en peux plus ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se releva, le doigt en avant, du sang perlant au bout, là où elle venait de se couper. L'homme la regarda un instant, perdu entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Leurs mains s'étaient juste frôlées et elle avait réagi assez vivement. Il avait d'abord interprété ça comme une répulsion à son égard. Seulement, le visage de la jeune femme montrait plutôt du désir, il la troublait ou du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Et par Merlin, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la présence d'Hermione. Quand il la voyait rougir, cela le ramenait au soir où elle avait joui à plusieurs reprises dans ses bras. Il la voulait encore… Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. En même temps, s'ils voulaient vraiment discuter, autant céder à l'envie pour avoir l'esprit plus libre et enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse!

Oui, c'était ça. Il la suivait dans la cuisine pour mettre ça derrière eux afin de clarifier la situation par la suite. Il attendit qu'elle finisse le sort de guérison et la coinça entre son corps et le plan de travail.

\- Charlie...

Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer et prit possession de sa bouche avec peu de douceur. Laissant place à tout le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse dans l'idée de le repousser, mais elle sentait les mains de l'homme dans son dos, sur sa nuque et sa langue qui caressait ses lèvres.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide. Qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez fort pour l'interrompre dans la seconde, car sinon, elle ne saurait pas le repousser. Comme Merlin ne semblait pas avoir envie d'intervenir pour des histoires aussi dérisoires, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Charlie et ouvrit sa bouche.

Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, elle sentit le reste de son corps la brûler délicieusement. Elle se trouvait tout simplement ridicule ! Depuis quand un baiser pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Ron l'avait embrassé à maintes reprises et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi enflammée ! Au diable la culpabilité ou la raison, elle le voulait en elle et plutôt rapidement !

\- Ma chambre et au premier, deuxième porte à droite, dit-elle avant de reprendre sa bouche.

\- Hermione, je n'arriverai jamais à ta chambre. Je vais te faire l'amour ici ou dans les escaliers, à toi de voir.

\- Les deux, répondit-elle.

Par Merlin ! Elle venait vraiment de dire ça ?! En quoi était-il en train de la transformer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était plaisant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir les barrières de bon comportement qu'elle gardait pourtant en toute circonstance.

Il ne la fit pas attendre et lui fit l'amour sur le plan de travail, puis dans les escaliers et encore dans le lit. Elle était tout bonnement épuisée après ça et lui également. Ils s'endormirent sans même manger, la discussion serait pour demain. S'il le fallait, ils discuteraient au travers d'une porte close pour ne pas succomber de nouveau !

Elle ferma les yeux et se colla instinctivement à lui en sentant un de ses bras passer autour de sa taille.

* * *

 **Alors, ce rapprochement vous a plu ?**

 **Bisous à toutes et à Samedi !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse à Bérénice : Non, pour l'instant, pas de nouvelle de Ron. Contente que ça te plaise ;)**

 **Réponse à Charmione 333 : J'espère que tu as réussis à tenir ;) Hé oui, je sais que ça fait de la tension pour rien mais que serait une fanfic sans tension ? XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se réveiller. Elle passa quelques minutes à regarder l'homme à ses côtés, perdu dans son sommeil. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille accro au bout de quelques jours. Alors, elle se força à sortir du lit. Elle prit quelques affaires et alla se doucher puis descendit ensuite. Elle nettoya les débris de verre et le jus, à l'aide de sa baguette cette fois puis alla dans la cuisine pour s'occuper du petit déjeuner.

Elle n'entendit pas Charlie arriver et celui-ci s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda s'activer, dos à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce besoin de la faire sienne une fois de plus ? Il n'avait jamais connu ça !

Habituellement, il croisait une sorcière quelconque, puis il l'oubliait le lendemain. Il ne se comportait jamais en goujat, il ne mentait pas pour les attirer. Il était toujours clair dans ses intentions et ne promettait jamais quoi que ce soit pour faciliter son plan drague. Pourquoi la seule femme qui lui donnait envie de la revoir était la seule qu'il ne devrait plus approcher de cette manière ?

Il était dans une bouse de Dragon monumentale ! Il avait fait l'amour à la femme que son frère aimait et s'il ne culpabilisait jamais sur le moment, il le faisait après. Même s'il se rassurait souvent en se disant que si Ron l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi le jour de son mariage.

Charlie essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si son frère avait dit oui… Il serait arrivé et aurait fêté l'événement avec eux. Il se serait sincèrement réjoui pour les jeunes mariés et sa vision d'Hermione n'aurait jamais dévié. Tout serait alors à sa place et il ne se sentirait pas pris entre ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Bonjour, finit-il par dire pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence.

Une fois de plus, il la fit sursauter, mais elle se retourna avec le sourire malgré tout.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à marcher un peu moins discrètement, tu risques de tuer quelqu'un un jour ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Désolé, dit-il en venant se mettre à table.

Hermione lui amena une tasse de café et quelques pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Elle se servit ensuite puis prit place face à lui.

\- Alors, on en est où ? demanda Charlie.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, rougissante.

\- Que ? encouragea Charlie.

\- Que tu me fais de l'effet, termina-t-elle avant de porter son attention sur son pancake pour fuir son regard bleu.

L'homme ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. La timidité d'Hermione était assez amusante, surtout quand on se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire la veille, peu avant et tout le long de leurs ébats.

\- Mais, toi et moi… Enfin, je veux dire qu'au-delà du fait que tu n'es certainement pas intéressé, on ne peut rien envisager. Il y a Ron et il y a ta famille. Sans parler de ton travail en Roumanie et du mien ici.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que je n'ai pas envie de te revoir ? demanda Charlie.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voulais simplement dire qu'une relation officielle et plus sérieuse n'était certainement pas dans tes plans ! Après tout, tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuses… Enfin, à ce que je sais !

\- Tu as raison, il y a mon frère, le reste de ma famille et l'éloignement. Je pense d'ailleurs rentrer demain, après avoir salué les miens. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas se revoir jusqu'à ma prochaine venue. Je pense que quoi qu'il y ait entre nous, ce sera passé d'ici là.

Hermione eut bien plus mal que son visage ne le montra, mais il avait raison. Quoi qu'il se passe, rien de bon ne ressortirait d'une relation plus suivie entre eux deux. Ils feraient souffrir Ron et mettraient un foutoir monumental dans la famille Weasley certainement pour rien. Si Charlie se lassait et la quittait au bout de quelques jours… ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien. Puis, il avait seulement avoué vouloir coucher avec elle de nouveau, pas avoir une vraie relation…Puis, elle n'en voulait pas non plus, si ? Non, absolument pas !

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire vu la situation, finit-elle par dire.

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il avait sa vie en Roumanie depuis des années. Il n'allait pas tout quitter pour une femme qu'il ne fréquentait que depuis une semaine ! Qu'il ne fréquentait pas vraiment en plus ! Non, il faisait le bon choix. Autant cacher ça à sa famille, vu qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'Hermione et lui soient compatibles autrement que sexuellement ! Aucune femme n'avait jamais été compatible avec lui, pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Ils prirent le reste de leur petit déjeuner en silence puis Charlie se leva et Hermione l'imita. Il fit le tour de la table et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa une main sur la joue de la sorcière et la caressa, elle ferma les yeux à son toucher et pencha sa tête sur le côté, appuyant un peu plus sa joue sur la main de Charlie.

Sans vraiment chercher à s'en empêcher, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. D'abord plein de douceur puis beaucoup plus passionnément avant de se reculer, sentant une fois de plus l'envie en lui.

\- Au revoir Hermione, dit-il.

Il posa un bref baisé, un dernier puis partit sans regarder en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être vu une larme couler et alors, il ne serait peut-être pas parti.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, une part d'elle se sentit soulagée, la petite part d'elle qui se disait que c'était mieux ainsi, la part raisonnable. Seulement, l'autre part, la plus grande aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire qu'ils pouvaient essayer… Mais essayer quoi ?! Non, il avait fait le bon choix en partant et elle avait le bon choix en le laissant faire !

Elle n'était pas censée travailler, mais, l'un de ses collègues serait enchanté de gagner un samedi et elle, elle serait enchantée de s'occuper l'esprit ! En effet, elle trouva un collègue Médicomage impatient de retrouver sa famille pour un samedi et elle prit ses dossiers en charge.

Une fois l'heure du repas, elle descendit à la cafétéria pour manger. Elle s'installa à une table, seule, n'ayant guère envie de voir les visages compatissants de ses collègues de trop près.

\- Salut Grangie jolie !

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard gris de son ancien ennemi, qui était devenu son petit-ami, puis son ex-petit ami avant de rester simplement un ami, un très bon ami.

\- Bonjour Drago, je t'en prie, assied toi ! dit-elle avec ironie alors qu'il était déjà assis en face d'elle.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire en coin qui la fit sourire également.

\- J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant, mais…

Il cessa là et Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur, donc il sut qu'il devait terminer sa phrase.

\- Astoria a été infernale depuis qu'elle a appris que tu étais libre…

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas… Elle n'a jamais été contre notre amitié ! s'exclama Hermione.

Après tout, elle-même était devenue amie avec Astoria au fil du temps !

\- Disons qu'elle était avec moi lorsque je l'ai appris et qu'elle n'a pas aimé ma réaction.

\- Ta réaction ? demanda Hermione.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, éluda-t-il.

\- Tu as oublié ? Je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout… J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir !

Drago roula des yeux, mais décida de lui répondre. De toute façon, autant être honnête et voir ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'il avait eu en tête… De ce qu'il avait encore en tête.

\- En fait, j'ai été heureux…

\- Heureux ?! Tu te fous de moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi finir !

Elle haussa les épaules puis cala son dos dans sa chaise en croisant les bras, un air très sceptique sur le visage.

\- D'abord, j'ai été heureux, car tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es bien trop ambitieuse, bien trop brillante pour lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il est idiot ou inutile, je ne serais pas objectif en disant ça. Mais il n'aurait pas su te rendre heureuse et toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas su le rendre heureux.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose, mais Drago enchaina.

\- Puis, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours regretté la manière dont ça s'est terminé entre nous. Je t'aimais tellement Hermione… Je n'ai pas su te le dire ou te le montrer comme j'aurais dû le faire et tu as fini par partir à cause de ça. Mais je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore… Je crois que je t'aimerais toujours dans un sens, avoua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux pour jauger sa réaction.

Hermione était heureuse qu'il avoue l'avoir aimée, car il ne lui avait jamais dit en un an et presque trois mois de relation. Elle l'avait aimé aussi, de tout son cœur mais quelque chose lui avait manqué et le quitter avait semblé être la seule solution. Puis Ron était revenu et Drago était retourné près de son père et avait épousé la Sang-Pur que lui avait imposée Lucius…

Cependant, si elle aimait le souvenir de leur couple, elle ne l'aimait plus lui… Peut-être que sans ce qu'il s'était passé avec Charlie… Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et rien ne pouvait les faire changer. Faire croire à Drago qu'elle l'aimait encore en espérant qu'un jour ce serait vrai n'était pas bien pour lui. Briser un mariage pour peut-être rien était encore pire.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

\- Moi je ne t'aime plus Drago. Enfin, plus comme ça. Tu seras toujours important pour moi. Je me souviendrai de notre relation à jamais comme quelque chose de merveilleux, mais le passé est le passé.

\- Tu as aimé Weasmoche une fois, vous vous êtes séparés et tu l'as aimé de nouveau… contra-t-il.

\- Oui et tu vois le résultat aujourd'hui ? Je pense que si je me suis remise avec lui, c'était juste pour me remettre de ma séparation d'avec toi. Puis… J'ai cru qu'il pourrait m'offrir ce que je pensais ne jamais avoir de ta part. Un mariage et des enfants.

\- Je peux t'offrir tout ça ! Je n'étais pas prêt, mais maintenant, je le suis !

\- Drago… Je crois que j'aime un autre homme, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Je vois, dit-il.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Drago… Dans un sens, je préférerais que ce soit toi, mais Charlie…

\- Charlie ? Quel Charlie ?! demanda Drago l'air énervé.

Hermione se trémoussa mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es débarrassé d'un Weasley pour en prendre un autre ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas et parle moins fort ! dit-elle les dents serrées.

Drago se leva, hors de lui.

\- Tu es devenu le vagin des Weasley ! Tu me dégoutes en fait ! dit-il si bas qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

\- Drago !

Mais déjà il repartait dans son service et elle n'allait certainement pas lui courir après, pour que des rumeurs commencent à se propager dans tout l'hôpital.

Cela lui faisait tellement de peine ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'il était juste blessé parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Puis blessé que ce soit encore un Weasley qui soit au milieu. Mais il réfléchirait et il reviendrait vers elle… Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Harry était absent pour plus d'un mois à cause d'une longue mission à l'étranger et les contacts seraient réduits à quelques lettres jusqu'à son retour. Ginny serait de retour dans une semaine, mais elle ne pouvait pas discuter de ça avec elle, Charlie était son frère. Elle allait vraiment avoir besoin de Drago.

Secouant la tête, elle retourna à son poste et continua ses visites comme si tout allait bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà, surprise ! Je me souviens qu'à la base Drago n'était même pas censé faire partie de l'histoire mais je l'aime trop alors il méritait une petite place ;)**

 **Puis c'est comme ça que m'est venu l'idée de faire une histoire en parallèle ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous, à samedi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre à l'avance car je voulais clarifier certaines choses et je trouvais nécessaire de ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour ça ;)**

 **Avant de passer aux réponses des reviews anonymes, je tenais à me ré-éxpliquer au sujet de la Charmione et de l'histoire en parallèle que je prévois de faire. Certains personnages qui ne sont que secondaires dans la Charmione seront au centre de l'histoire parallèle. Drago et deux autres personnages (dont une que vous ne connaissez pas encore) pour être plus précise. Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas envahir la Charmione avec des chapitres centrés sur d'autres personnages, exprès pour celles qui ne sont là que pour Charlie et Hermione.**

 **J'ai vu que pas mal était surprise par l'arrivée de Drago mais pour démarrer mon histoire parallèle, il faut bien qu'elle démarre de quelque part XD mais je ne trouve pas que la présence de Drago soit gênante. Après tout, il n'est pas obligé de rester en froid avec Hermione. Je précise aussi qu'il n'y aura aucun suspens du genre Hermione qui hésiterais entre Drago et Charlie, l'arrivée du beau blond n'est vraiment pas là pour ça mais simplement pour amener la seconde histoire que je souhaite écrire.**

 **Je précise de nouveau que rien ne sera centré sur Drago ici, je garde cela pour l'histoire en parallèle qui portera le même nom que celle-ci. Donc, pas de chapitres hors Charmione, ci ce n'est quelques échanges entres les personnages lors de discussion, comme un ami qui parlerait à un ami (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire XD).**

 **Je précise de nouveau également que lire l'histoire parallèle, lorsque je la publierais, ne sera pas une obligation et que cela ne nuira pas à votre lecture de celle-ci. Je vais bien séparer les deux.**

 **Je comprends que cela ne plaise pas à tout le monde mais je suis mon imagination et mes envies. De toute façon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ;)**

 **Je serais bientôt plus précise sur cette seconde histoire, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore commencé son écriture mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les choses se précisent et j'ai de plus en plus d'idées. Je peux juste vous dire que ça va être un nouveau défi pour moi puisque je n'ai jamais rien écrit dans ce genre là. Je vous avoue être un peu nerveuse à cette idée, je sors de ma zone de confort et ça me fait peur.**

 **Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai rassemblé les quelques indices que je vous ai semé ici et la dernière fois que j'en ai parlé.**

 **\- L'histoire en parallèle concerne Drago et deux autres personnages.**

 **\- L'un des personnages vous est inconnu, donc un OC et vu que j'ai parlé d'elle au féminin il s'agit d'une OC.**

 **\- Une partie de cette histoire parallèle me fait peur car je n'ai jamais rien écrit dans ce genre là...**

 **Voilà pour les indices !**

* * *

 **Pour parler de la Charmione, j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 12 et je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura un "petit" bashing sur le personnage de Ginny (oui, en ce moment j'ai un problème avec elle). Voilà, voilà !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Charmione 333 : Haha, bah tu vois, tu n'auras eu qu'un jour à attendre XD Merci beaucoup.**

 **Réponse à Bérénice : Tout le monde ne s'inquiète pas pour Ron, par exemple, Harry ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'y a que Charlie, qui est son frère et Hermione qui a été sa fiancée. Je sais qu'ils ne font rien de mal mais je trouve cette petite culpabilité (qui n'empêche rien) assez normale au vue de ce qu'ils font. Après, ce n'est que mon avis mais comme c'est moi qui écris bah on le ressent ;) En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas ta lecture. Pour Drago, il ne proposait rien, il dévoilait simplement des sentiments et qui sait, si elle les avait partagé (ce qui n'est pas le cas) il aurait agis en conséquence mais sa présence dans l'histoire n'est que pour une relation amicale avec Hermione et le départ de mon histoire secondaire. En tout cas, merci à toi et j'aime te répondre car tu soulèves pas mal de points et j'aime m'expliquer, ça me montre que ça t'intéresses ;)**

 **Réponse à No name : Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça continuera !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Voilà un mois que Charlie était reparti. Voilà un mois qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de son esprit. Pourtant, avant ça, elle y pensait tellement peu ! Seulement lorsqu'elle songeait à la famille Weasley au complet. À cette époque, il était seulement le membre des Weasley qu'elle connaissait le moins. À présent, il était toujours le membre des Weasley qu'elle connaissait le moins, mais aussi celui qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir.

Le fait qu'Harry soit en mission depuis deux semaines et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant encore trois ou quatre semaines ne l'aidait pas. Elle aurait aimé se confier à lui, parler pour ensuite, avancer.

Ginny aussi était rarement là. Le Championnat d'Europe de Quidditch avait commencé il y a peu, donc, elle se trouvait en Espagne, pays d'accueil de l'événement.

Quant à Drago, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la fois où il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, la fois où il l'avait insultée. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'hôpital, il passait devant elle comme on passe devant un inconnu.

Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle évitait les autres Weasley, car elle savait que Molly passerait son temps à la couver en pensant que le coup du mariage la rendait malheureuse. Arthur la regarderait avec bienveillance. George la taquinerait pour lui changer les idées. Bill… elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait.

Enfin, elle évitait les Weasley parce qu'ils seraient tous aussi géniaux que d'habitude et qu'elle ne le méritait pas après avoir couché avec un autre des leurs. Elle avait beau ne pas s'en vouloir au sujet de Ron, elle s'en voulait pour les autres Weasley.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et ne voulant pas rester à ne rien faire pour éviter de trop penser, elle ouvrit le journal à la page des annonces immobilières. Bien sûr, Harry lui avait proposé de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait, mais elle ne voulait pas en profiter pour autant. Un peu plus d'un mois, c'était suffisant. Ginny et lui étaient mariés et elle ne voulait pas envahir leur vie de couple trop longtemps.

Elle se trouvait à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et à l'aide de sa plume, elle entourait les annonces intéressantes et barrait les annonces qui ne lui convenaient pas en commentant.

\- Trop petit… Trop grand… Exposé plein Nord, nous n'avons déjà pas beaucoup de soleil en Angleterre, si en plus il n'illumine jamais l'appartement ! Une seule chambre, où est-ce que je mettrais mon bureau ?! Ah, celui-ci est parfait !

\- Granger, sais-tu que parler à soi-même est le premier signe de la folie ? railla Drago en s'installant.

\- Tu es Psychomage maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- Non, je suis toujours gynécomage, répondit-il avec bonne humeur.

\- Bien, alors retourne t'occuper de tes vagins et laisse celui des Weasley tranquille !

\- Granger, je suis en train d'essayer de m'excuser, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche !

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'excuser. Tu as seulement sous-entendu que je devenais folle, répondit-elle toujours sans lever les yeux.

Drago posa sa main sur le journal de la sorcière, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione. J'ai été surpris, déçu aussi, mais je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. C'était méchant et injuste. Pardonne-moi, ton amitié me manque.

\- Je t'ai pardonné bien pire, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Seulement si tu m'accompagnes visiter cet appartement s'amusa-t-elle en lui montrant l'annonce en question.

\- Marché conclu, quand ?

\- Vers 17 heures ? Je pense que le propriétaire aura le temps de répondre.

\- Ok ! Il a l'air sympa, dit Drago en lisant l'annonce.

\- Oui, puis il y a de l'espace, ajouta Hermione.

\- Bon, je dois retourner dans mon service. Tiens-moi au courant si jamais il y a un changement d'heure ou de jour, lui dit-il en se levant.

Elle acquiesça puis se leva après lui. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au service de Gynécologie où ils se séparèrent. La sorcière continua jusqu'à la Pédiatrie. En arrivant devant son bureau, sa secrétaire l'interpella.

\- Hermione, je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes attendue dans une demi-heure pour la visite de santé annuelle.

\- Oui, merci, je m'en souviens. J'envoie simplement un hibou et je m'y rends, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire.

L'assistante acquiesça puis se remit à son travail. Hermione adressa le hibou au propriétaire de l'appartement qui l'intéressait puis ressortit pour se rendre au service médical des employés. À Sainte-Mangouste, ils devaient tous passer une visite annuelle pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. L'idée était bonne, mais elle aurait préféré utiliser ce temps pour visiter ses petits patients tellement adorables.

Elle arriva et s'installa dans la salle où elle s'occupa en rangeant les magazines par ordre de parution. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et se rendit de compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était nerveuse qu'elle rangeait de cette manière. Mais pourquoi donc était-elle nerveuse ? Elle avait l'habitude, voilà trois années qu'elle travaillait pour Sainte-Mangouste et jamais ces contrôles de routine ne l'avaient inquiétée. Pourquoi cette année était-elle différente ?

\- Miss Granger ? Appela la secrétaire.

Hermione se leva et suivit la sorcière qui la conduisit au Médicomage en charge des examens du personnel. La secrétaire les laissa et referma derrière elle. Ils se saluèrent puis Hermione se laissa peser, mesurer. Elle fit aussi des tests de vue, d'équilibre et des prises de sang.

\- Bien, tout est en ordre ! Votre vue est excellente, votre équilibre également. Je vous contacterai dans l'après-midi pour vos résultats de prise de sang, dit le médicomage.

\- Merci.

Hermione se leva, serra la main de l'homme puis sortit en saluant la secrétaire. Elle visita quelques patients avant de retourner à son bureau où son assistante entra peu après.

\- Vous avez reçu un hibou durant votre absence, dit-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mathilde, répondit Hermione en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Elle retira le morceau de parchemin qui venait du propriétaire de l'appartement qui lui plaisait. Il donnait son accord pour la visite de 17 heures 15. Hermione envoya une note de service à Drago lui confirmant la visite et lui donna rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôpital à 17 heures. Elle se remit ensuite à ses visites tout en surveillant l'heure de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, Malefoy y était déjà. Ils partirent tous les deux par Cheminette pour atterrir au Chaudron Baveur. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'appartement qui se trouvait au premier étage, au-dessus de Fleury et Bott.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as l'intention de faire un trou dans ton sol et d'y installer une échelle pour avoir accès à la boutique à toutes heures ? railla Drago.

\- Très drôle !

Le propriétaire s'avérait être le gérant de la librairie, il commença par expliquer la situation :

\- Mes parents ont pris leur retraite et donc, je reprends la boutique et ils souhaitent louer l'appartement qu'ils occupaient. Moi, je vis au second. L'appartement y est plus petit, mais il me suffit.

Hermione acquiesça puis elle et Drago suivirent l'homme dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans un appartement lumineux, spacieux et bien agencé. Hermione en tomba rapidement amoureuse et fit le nécessaire pour s'assurer d'en être la locataire.

\- L'appartement est meublé, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux tout enlever pour que vous puissiez installer vos propres meubles ? proposa le propriétaire.

\- Non, ce sera parfait. Je n'aurai que mes affaires à transporter, répondit Hermione.

\- Bien ! Je pense que toute la paperasse sera réglée demain. Je vous donnerai les clefs dans deux jours au plus tard.

\- Parfait, bonne journée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Accompagnée de Drago, la sorcière rentra Square Grimmaurd et servit un verre à son ami. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Hermione alluma la télé dont Harry s'était équipé.

\- À ton nouvel appartement, dit Drago en trinquant avec elle.

\- À mon nouvel appartement ! Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

\- C'était un plaisir.

\- Astoria ne va pas t'en vouloir de rentrer plus tard ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Drago posa son verre.

\- Astoria est partie… Enfin, on s'est séparé d'un commun accord…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, je ne l'ai jamais aimée et elle le sentait trop. Elle voulait plus, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas. Ce mariage n'était qu'un arrangement, une exigence de mon père. Il était voué à l'échec. J'ai préféré y mettre un terme et elle a fini par accepter.

\- Rassure-moi Drago, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu m'as avoué la dernière fois ?

\- Oui et non. J'ai toujours des sentiments, ça, c'est un fait et c'est peut-être ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer. En me libérant de ce mariage, en voyant des personnes que j'ai envie de voir et bien, je pense que je passerais à autre chose. Tu comprends ?

Oui, il l'aimait toujours, mais simplement parce qu'Astoria n'était pas celle qui lui permettrait d'oublier Hermione, mais peut-être qu'une autre réussirait. Hermione acquiesça, mais l'arrivée d'un hibou l'empêcha de continuer la discussion.

Elle reconnut le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste et devina qu'il s'agissait du résultat de ses analyses. Elle fut tentée de poser l'enveloppe et d'y porter attention plus tard. Mais la même nervosité que pendant son attente s'empara d'elle et elle décida de l'ouvrir sur le champ.

Elle parcourut rapidement le parchemin. Ligne par ligne, elle se rassurait, tout allait bien, rien d'anormal, tous les taux dans les bonnes moyennes. Mais à la conclusion du médecin, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et en lâcha la lettre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait forcément une erreur !

\- Granger, tu es toute pâle, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Drago.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais se leva, les larmes aux yeux et couru dans les escaliers. Le blond entendit une porte claquer, probablement la chambre de la sorcière. Il se leva pour la suivre, mais il ramassa le parchemin avant. Quoi qu'il se passe, cela venait de cette lettre, puisqu'elle allait bien avant de lire.

Il sut qu'il s'agissait des résultats de contrôle, il les avait passés aussi. Il ne comprit pas de suite ce qui avait mis Hermione dans cet état. Les résultats étaient excellents, mais il comprit avec la conclusion.

« Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que tout est en ordre et que vous êtes en parfaite santé. Cependant, nos analyses nous ont révélé que vous êtes enceinte de 5 semaines environ. C'est pourquoi je vous propose un rendez-vous dès demain pour des examens plus approfondis. Je vous conseille également de réfléchir afin de choisir un Gynécomage compétent pour prendre en charge le suivi de votre grossesse.

Cordialement,

Greyson Martin,

Médicomage. »

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Drago en reposant le parchemin pour rejoindre Hermione.

* * *

 **Oups !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Pour celles qui ont eu le courage de lire mon gros spitch, que pensez-vous de mes explications ? Pensez-vous lire cette histoire parallèle ? Avez-vous des idées par rapport aux indices ?**

 **Enfin, donnez vos avis, quels qu'ils soient.**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse à Berenice : Haha, contente que tu pardonnes à Drago. Je ne voulais vraiment pas insérer de Dramione dans cette fic, mais un petit clin d'oeil ne fait pas de mal s'il appartient au passé XD. Puis, ça m'aide à amorcer le spin-off ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours aussi géniales !**

 **Réponse à No name : Oui, l'histoire sera une Drago / OC et elle débutera peu après l'arrivée de cette fameuse OC. Sur ma page facebook, je posterais un petit résumé d'elle et vous pourrez découvrir le visage que j'ai imaginé en l'écrivant ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré tout :) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les mains le long du corps. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se sentait sonnée, choquée. Elle sentit Drago s'allonger à ses côtés et lui prendre la main.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Granger, tu es enceinte, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

\- Je me protégeais Drago. Je me suis toujours protégée. Ça veut dire que je ne voulais pas encore d'enfant !

\- Les accidents, ça arrive parfois…

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Pour les moyens de contraception moldus, oui, mais pas avec la potion…

Elle stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase. Oui, la potion de contraception était sûre à cent pour cent. Aucun risque, sauf si on l'oubliait. Or, Hermione ne l'oubliait jamais. Jamais, sauf un soir, un seul soir. Un soir où elle avait bu énormément, un soir où elle s'était laissé aller. Le soir où elle avait couché avec Charlie. Elle en était certaine, elle n'oubliait jamais sa potion mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir prise avant de se saouler.

\- Je l'ai oubliée une fois, une seule fois, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Une fois suffit Hermione, dit Drago.

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. J'avais bu, j'allais mal… Je ne veux pas d'enfants Drago.

\- Je pense qu'avant de prendre une décision aussi importante, tu devrais en parler à ton très cher ex-fiancé.

\- Ce n'est pas Ron le père. C'est forcément Charlie… Non, mais tu m'entends ! Je n'aurais jamais songé devoir parler des possibilités quant au père de mon enfant ! Je suis devenue une gourgandine qui couche avec des frères et qui tombe enceinte… je ne suis qu'une conne. Une conne enceinte !

Drago retira sa main et la prit carrément dans ses bras. Il caressait ses cheveux, son dos et embrassait le sommet de sa tête.

\- Tu n'es ni une gourgandine ni une conne ! Tu allais mal et il était là. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Puis avec ce que tu avais vécu, un oubli est compréhensible ! Tu dois aller lui parler et en discuter avec lui. Qu'il t'accompagne dans ton avortement ou dans ta grossesse.

\- Si je lui en parle, il va croire que je lui demande son avis, mais il est hors de question que j'ai un enfant dans l'immédiat. Surtout dans ces conditions !

Avoir un enfant de Charlie alors qu'elle avait été fiancée à Ron ! Elle trouvait déjà très mal d'avoir couché avec lui ! Que diraient les autres Weasley ? Par Merlin, que dirait Ron ! Puis elle ne pouvait pas mettre Charlie dans cette situation vis-à-vis de sa famille.

Non, elle ne dirait rien. Drago décida que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il fallait insister et tenter de la raisonner. Il se contenta donc de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avant de rentrer à son appartement. Il avait quitté le Manoir lorsque son père avait appris son intention de divorcer. Lucius n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'idée et encore moins le fait que ça n'influence pas la décision de son fils. Celui-ci avait donc décidé que l'heure de son indépendance avait sonné.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain et partit pour l'hôpital. Elle se rendit directement dans le cabinet du Médicomage chargé du personnel et par chance, il n'y avait personne, donc elle put passer de suite.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, installez-vous. Avez-vous choisi votre Gynécomage, que je puisse le noter dans votre dossier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne compte pas mener cette grossesse à terme.

\- Vous savez que l'avortement n'est pratiqué que sous certaines conditions.

\- Oui, je suis Pédiatre je vous rappelle !

\- Vous avez une bonne situation, un emploi stable et plein d'avenir, vous m'avez l'air assez mature pour devenir mère. Êtes-vous sûre de vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant dans l'immédiat.

\- Bien, il s'agit de votre décision. Je vous impose deux semaines de congés afin de bien réfléchir à la possibilité d'un avortement. Nous nous reverrons au bout de ce délai. Si vous êtes toujours sûre de vous, alors, nous planifierons votre interruption de grossesse.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'imposer des congés ! se révolta Hermione.

\- J'ai tous les droits concernant mes patients et vous êtes l'un d'eux !

\- Je trouve que le choix devrait me revenir et que ne devriez pas m'imposer des congés ou un temps de réflexion si je suis sûre de moi !

\- Savez-vous qu'en moyenne, 70 % des femmes changent d'avis à l'issue de cette période de réflexion ? demanda le médicomage.

Hermione jugea inutile de discuter avec cet homme borné et sortit du cabinet. Elle rentra directement chez elle et commença à ranger ses affaires en prévision de son déménagement. Cela fut assez rapide. Elle se posta ensuite devant son miroir et regarda son ventre. Il n'avait pas changé, aussi plat qu'avant. Elle posa sa main dessus et ne ressentit rien de particulier.

Pourtant, elle aimait les enfants, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle adorait son métier de Pédiatre qui impliquait aussi la néo-natalité, elle était ainsi en contact avec des enfants allant de la naissance à l'adolescence. Elle adorait les bébés, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas envisager l'idée d'en avoir un maintenant ?

Elle secoua la tête puis remit son tee-shirt en place. Elle aurait vraiment aimé vouloir cet enfant, mais ce n'était pas le cas et se forcer ne serait pas bon pour elle ni bon pour le bébé.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'homme de Fleury et Bott lui envoya un hibou pour lui dire que tout était en ordre et qu'elle pouvait récupérer les clefs dès qu'elle le souhaiterait. Pour s'occuper, elle s'y rendit immédiatement et déménagea ses affaires. Avec la magie, un voyage fut suffisant.

Mais ensuite, ses pensées revinrent à sa grossesse. Sûre ou non de son choix, elle trouvait le fait de ne pas en aviser Charlie, injuste. Elle devait le lui dire, les mots de Drago lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Puis elle devrait se faire accompagner pour l'intervention et à choisir, Harry étant absent, Charlie était le mieux placé pour ça. Drago ne l'approuverait pas, elle le savait. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais l'avortement était mal vu par les Sangs purs et s'il s'était affranchi de beaucoup de façon de penser, il avait gardé celle-ci.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Charlie et déjà, elle se libérerait l'esprit de cette culpabilité-là. Qu'est-ce que sa vie devenait compliquée !

Bon, maintenant, elle était décidée et puisqu'elle avait deux semaines de congés, elle avait le temps de faire un petit voyage en Roumanie. Elle remit quelques affaires dans un sac puis partit après avoir adressé un hibou à Drago pour le prévenir.

Arrivée au Ministère, elle demanda le prochain Portoloin en partance pour la Roumanie. Elle n'avait même pas une heure d'attente. Elle s'installa et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur une famille qui attendait un Portoloin. Les parents et un petit garçon de trois ans. Le petit souriait de toutes ses dents à son père pendant que la mère le serrait dans ses bras.

Hermione secoua sa tête et porta son regard ailleurs pour penser à autre chose. Seulement, cette fois, son regard s'attarda sur une femme au ventre très arrondi aux côtés de son compagnon. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le ventre et le caressa. La femme lui offrit un sourire radieux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Hermione soupira puis décida que fermer les yeux était encore la meilleure solution. Est-ce que tout le monde avait décidé d'afficher un bonheur familial parfait juste pour lui montrer à quel point sa vie était nulle ?

\- Les sorciers en attente du Portoloin en partance pour la Roumanie sont attendus dans la salle numéro trois, dit l'homme chargé des annonces de sa voix amplifiée.

Hermione s'étira un peu. Elle s'était endormie en fermant les yeux. Elle se rendit dans la salle numéro trois et vit seulement deux sorciers en plus de l'homme chargé de veiller au bon déroulement du départ. Elle posa sa main sur le guidon de vélo rouillé puis attendit que la désagréable sensation se fasse sentir. Puis enfin, elle atterrit se rattrapant de justesse au sorcier à ses côtés qui lui offrit un sourire lorsqu'elle s'en excusa.

\- Portoloin en provenance du Ministère de la Magie de Londres, arrivée au Ministère de la Magie de Bucarest à 17 heures 36, bon séjour en Roumanie, annonça un employé.

Hermione se rendit à l'accueil du Ministère pour demander les différentes adresses des réserves de Dragon du pays. Merlin semblait être avec elle, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'une. Elle prit la cheminette jusqu'au point le plus proche de la réserve, elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à son accueil et demanda à voir Charlie Weasley.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda la réceptionniste en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la façon dont la réceptionniste la regardait, avec un petit air supérieur et limite mauvais, ou sa façon de lui parler d'une voix hautaine, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor sut tout de suite qu'elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle sut également que c'était réciproque.

\- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

La réceptionniste envoya une note puis ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de détailler Hermione qui n'aimait pas ça du tout. Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva, Hermione eut envie de se gifler en sentant son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant.

Elle trouva qu'il avait l'air heureux, trop heureux de la voir. Bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne durerait pas lorsqu'il saurait pourquoi elle était là, elle était heureuse de ne pas être la seule à être ravie de le revoir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, nous avons accueilli un nouveau dragon et on a beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, dit-il.

La réceptionniste eut un sourire en entendant Charlie dire qu'Hermione ne devrait pas être à la réserve. Sourire qu'elle perdit vite en entendant la suite. Il lui donna son adresse puis la conduisit jusqu'à la cheminée.

\- Voilà, attends-moi à mon appartement et surtout, fais comme chez toi, dit-il.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

 **Héhé, bientôt l'heure de vérité !**

 **Bon, là, vous devez vous affoler, vous dire "quoi ! Non mais elle ne peut pas faire avorter Hermione !" Mais je l'imagine réagissant comme ça. Hermione aime que sa vie soit réglé et ne supporte pas trés bien ce qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler mais elle reviendra sans doute à la raison ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va super ! Je vous annonce que le spin-off de la Charmione arrivera après le chapitre 15, soit dans 5 semaines ! C'est bon, j'ai le temps de voir venir héhé. Du coup, vous pouvez en déduire que la Charmione est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 15, ça aussi c'est bien, j'ai de l'avance !**

 **Voilà, voilà, bizzz et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Charmione 333 : Voilà la suite ;)**

 **Berenice : Haha, mes chapitres font toujours à peu près la même taille, donc ça devait être de l'impatience XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Hermione arriva dans un petit salon assez chaleureux, bien que très désordonné. Elle vit des photos des Weasley, des magazines sur les dragons et divers autres objets.

La sorcière s'installa dans le canapé puis attendit qu'il arrive, plus d'une heure après. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Charlie alla lui servir une bièraubeurre qu'elle échangea contre de l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle aurait pu broder, enjoliver les choses, tourner autour du pot, mais sa nervosité montait en flèche. Elle décida donc de le dire sans détour.

\- Je suis enceinte… de toi.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma et ce, à plusieurs reprises avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, le ciel semblait s'abattre sur lui.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit moi le père ? demanda Charlie.

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de la question. Déjà, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas posée sur un ton énervé ou mauvais. Également parce qu'il était normal qu'il se pose la question. Après tout, elle avait été avec Ron peu avant qu'ils aient une aventure.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié de prendre ma potion, sauf le soir de mon mariage raté. Le soir où toi et moi… enfin, tu sais ! Il n'y a que cet oubli et depuis, il n'y a eu que toi. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé avant d'être sûre, répondit-elle doucement.

Charlie se rapprocha et lui prit la main avec un sourire confus.

\- Je sais Hermione, ma question était mal venue. Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que tu étais une sorcière frivole ou du genre à chercher ce genre de situation…

\- Je sais Charlie, je ne l'ai pas mal interprété.

Il lâcha sa main puis se prit le visage avec avant de se redresser et de les passer dans ses boucles rousses. Geste nerveux qui montrait ce qu'il tentait vainement de cacher dans le ton calme de sa voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais songé à avoir un enfant. Je n'ai jamais songé à avoir une femme. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette vie, dit-il honnêtement à Hermione.

\- Enfant ou pas, ça ne fait pas de nous un couple… enfin, sauf si nous le voulons ! De plus, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant non plus. Pas dans ces conditions en tout cas et pas dans l'immédiat non plus. Charlie, je ne compte pas garder cet enfant et le fait que tu n'en veuilles pas non plus ne fait que me conforter dans ce choix.

\- Si tu n'avais pas envie de garder l'enfant, pourquoi être venue me le dire ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Si je l'avais fait sans t'en parler et que tu l'avais appris dans un mois, un an, dix ans, comment aurais-tu réagi ? demanda-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Mal, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire au départ. J'avais peur que tu penses différemment et je ne voulais pas t'importuner. Mais je savais que ce serait mal de ne pas t'en parler. De plus, Harry n'est pas là et Drago est contre l'avortement. Je devrais être accompagnée et j'aimerais que ce soit toi. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais…

\- Je viendrai, c'est la moindre des choses. Je suis tellement désolé Hermione…

\- C'est moi qui ai oublié cette potion et c'est toi qui t'excuses ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, enfin, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Je serai là, promit-il.

Il se rassit près d'elle, l'air un peu plus détendu bien qu'assez triste.

\- Quand veux-tu que nous y allions ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le médicomage veut me revoir dans deux semaines pour s'assurer que je suis toujours aussi déterminée. J'imagine que ce sera le jour même. Il m'a forcée à prendre des congés jusque-là pour bien réfléchir… non, mais tu te rends compte !

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici en attendant. Au moins, tu ne seras pas seule et tu pourras visiter la Roumanie. Il y a des coins sympas. Si le dragon qu'on a accueilli à la réserve se calme, tu pourrais même venir la visiter !

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Que risque-t-il d'arriver de plus ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione fit une grimace.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, avoua Charlie.

\- Non ça va, c'est juste que tu n'as pas tort. J'accepte.

\- Je vais te préparer ma chambre, je resterai dans le salon, dit-il en se levant.

\- C'est inutile, le canapé me conviendra ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Tu es enceinte, contra-t-il.

Cela jeta un petit instant de gêne au bout duquel Hermione répliqua :

\- Plus pour longtemps.

\- Oui… Eh bien, je te laisse quand même la chambre, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Hermione se doutait que tout au long des deux semaines, il y aurait pas mal de moments gênés et gênants. Mais elle était heureuse de les passer avec lui. Elle y voyait un moment pour se préparer ensemble à ce qui allait se passer.

Le premier soir, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et Hermione grimpa vite se coucher. Les autres jours se passèrent mieux, chacun évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de la grossesse. Charlie parlait beaucoup de dragon et il était plaisant de l'entendre. Hermione sentait la passion dans les mots et le ton du rouquin. Aussi, peu avant leur départ, elle sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il lui proposa de le suivre une journée à la réserve.

\- Bonjour Charlie, dit la réceptionniste avec une voix et un sourire ridicule.

\- Salut, répondit-il en passant sans s'arrêter avec la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Puérilement, la sorcière adressa un sourire narquois à la réceptionniste qui la fusillait du regard. Charlie l'emmena jusqu'à un grand portail en bois fermé, juste à côté il y avait une table où une dizaine de personnes était réunie. Le rouquin présenta Hermione à tous et elle serra la main à chacun.

\- Alors comme ça tu vas accompagner Charlie ? demanda un dénommé Florin avec un fort accent roumain.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant montrant son impatience.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? s'étonna Florin.

\- Peur ?! Tu parles à Hermione Granger, celle qui a chevauché un Pansedefer Ukrainien pour s'évader de Gringotts, dit Charlie en éclatant de rire.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas une fille normale, mais c'est une bonne chose ! Quel dragon vas-tu chevaucher aujourd'hui petite femme courageuse ? demanda Florin.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Je ne savais même pas que j'allais voler !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est interdit, dit Charlie en pressant sa main.

Hermione fut soulagée, moins lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle allait devoir monter sur un balai derrière Charlie.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il faut se mettre au travail ! Intervint Vlad, le directeur de la réserve.

Charlie adressa un sourire immense à Hermione lorsque Vlad ouvrit le portail. Il était dans son élément et semblait très heureux de le partager avec Hermione.

\- Surtout, accroche-toi bien à moi, lui dit-il.

Demande inutile, car Hermione était déjà cramponnée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décollé. Charlie survolait la réserve en lui montrant des points intéressants. Lorsqu'ils croisaient un dragon, alors le passionné qu'il était se lançait dans des explications sur la race du dragon ou sur des anecdotes concernant le dragon lui-même.

\- Tu veux en voir un de plus près ? proposa Charlie.

\- Plus près ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

\- Je reste avec toi et je te promets que je ne mettrai jamais ta vie en danger.

Hermione acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Charlie dépassa les montagnes et ils se posèrent au milieu d'une grande vallée. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant que l'immense étendue d'herbe et plus loin, la montagne qu'ils avaient survolée. Puis un bruit au-dessus d'elle attira son attention.

Elle releva la tête et vit au-dessus d'elle trois dragons magnifiques. Il y avait un jeune parmi eux, peut-être un bébé, elle n'en savait pas assez pour déterminer l'âge d'un dragon, mais il était bien plus petit que les deux autres. Ils volèrent encore un moment au-dessus d'eux puis se posèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Hermione avait vu Norbert, lors de sa première année. Ainsi que quatre autres espèces lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Sans oublier le Pansedefer Ukrainien à Gringotts. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu de dragon aussi beau que ces trois-là. Leurs écailles brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Elles étaient iridescentes et nacrées, leurs yeux sans pupilles brillants d'un éclat multicolore.

\- Charlie, ils sont magnifiques ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle tourna son regard vers le sorcier qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, fasciné par le sourire d'Hermione. Il était rare de trouver des personnes n'ayant pas de passion particulière pour les dragons sachant reconnaître la beauté de ceux-ci, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Opalœil des antipodes.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione fit un pas en avant, mais Charlie la retint.

\- Tu es sur leur territoire, laisses les avancer à toi. Si tu vas vers eux, ils pourraient se sentir menacés et attaquer, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et recula d'un pas. Elle vit alors le plus petit avancer vers eux, vers elle plus précisément. Par réflexe, elle prit la main de Charlie dans la sienne et la serra fort, de plus en plus fort en voyant le dragon s'approcher.

Il était si près à présent, qu'en tendant le bras, elle aurait pu toucher son museau. Une part d'elle en avait envie. Les écailles brillaient tellement qu'elle avait envie de savoir quelle texture elles avaient. L'Opalœil ouvrit ses ailes, leva sa tête vers le ciel et lança un jet de flamme.

Hermione fit un bond en arrière, mais Charlie posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour attaquer, mais c'est une façon de saluer, expliqua-t-il à son oreille.

Sans se soucier du recul qu'avait eu la sorcière, le « petit » dragon s'approcha de nouveau. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux avant de descendre et de frotter sa tête contre le ventre de la sorcière en poussant un petit rugissement qui n'avait rien de bien effrayant. L'Opalœil resta un moment sa tête contre le ventre de la sorcière avant de frotter sa tête contre une de ses mains.

Hermione tourna son regard vers Charlie qui semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il se passait. Le dragon, frottant toujours sa tête contre la main de la sorcière s'impatientait, ainsi, Hermione releva sa main et caressa son museau ce qui semblait apaiser l'animal.

Satisfaisant sa curiosité, Hermione fit courir sa main sur les écailles du dragon. Elles étaient dures, mais douces. Elles étaient également tièdes au toucher. Cependant, Hermione enleva sa main lorsqu'elle vit approcher ce qui devait être les deux parents. Pourtant, eux non plus ne semblaient pas agressifs, au contraire.

Le petit se recula et ce fut, l'un après l'autre qu'ils frottèrent leur tête contre le ventre d'Hermione. Elle se retourna pour demander à Charlie si ce genre de comportement était normal, il comprit la question silencieuse.

\- Je pense qu'ils sentent la vie en toi.

Hermione vit alors le plus petit des grands dragons s'approcher de Charlie et lui offrir l'une de ses écailles. Vint le tour du plus grand d'entre eux d'offrir le même présent à Hermione. Ils se reculèrent et ce fut le plus petit qui s'approcha, une de ses écailles entre sa gueule. Il frotta l'extrémité de son écaille contre le ventre d'Hermione avant de la déposer dans la main de la sorcière.

Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un présent pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Les deux écailles qu'elle tenait en main brillaient autant que celles qui étaient sur le dos des dragons. L'une des deux était plus petite, celle venant du petit dragon, il ne serait pas difficile de les différencier.

Elle ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées, mais le soleil se couchait déjà. Offrant une dernière caresse au petit dragon, elle finit par se reculer et Charlie décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle somnolait sur le retour, mais écoutait tout de même Charlie qui lui expliquait que les écailles qu'ils possédaient étaient inestimables.

En effet, les écailles d'Opalœil perdaient leur brillance lorsque le dragon était tué ou que les écailles étaient prises sans l'accord du dragon. Or, celles qu'ils avaient brillaient de mille feux. Cependant, il était hors de question pour Hermione de les vendre. Même si, lorsqu'elle regardait la petite écaille, son cœur lui faisait mal.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Moi j'ai assez apprécié de l'écrire, ce n'est pas souvent que je peux insérer des dragons dans l'histoire XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde et excusez-moi du retard mais j'ai eu un 24 chargé. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs un joyeux Noël à tous.**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 1 du spin-off de "Je ne t'attendais pas" débutera normalement après le chapitre 15.**

 **Je dis "normalement" parce que le 15 de la Charmione signe l'arrivée du second personnage principal du spin-off mais que je n'en ai pas encore écris le chapitre 1 ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à Nekozuni : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic soit à ton goût, j'espère qu'elle le restera ;)**

 **Réponse à Charmione 333 : Haha, on verra bien si tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes XD. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Oui, effectivement, c'est étonnant XD mais disons qu'ils ont autre choses en tête XD Merci beaucoup**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Hermione avait passé sa nuit à rêver des trois Opalœil. Mais au réveil, la beauté ainsi que la joie procurée par ses rêves s'estompa instantanément. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait à Londres, elle ira voir le Médicomage et l'avortement serait probablement fait dans la journée.

Avec Charlie, ils n'échangèrent rien d'autre que des formules d'usage. Trop tôt, elle se retrouva devant le cabinet du Médicomage. Le dresseur de dragon s'installa dans la salle d'attente puisque cet entretien était personnel.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, alors, avez-vous pris votre décision ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione regardait les deux écailles dans sa main et semblait jouer avec, les faisant passer entre ses doigts. Mais elle ne jouait pas, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait été sûre de vouloir avorter depuis le début. Pourtant aujourd'hui, en sachant que si elle confirmait son envie de mettre un terme à sa grossesse ce serait fait quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle voulait avorter. Elle n'avait pas eu de grandes révélations lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait ce bébé, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avorter.

\- Je ne souhaite plus avorter, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le médicomage.

\- Bien, je vous revois demain afin que vous me donniez le nom du Gynécomage choisi ainsi que tous les autres renseignements dont j'aurai besoin.

Hermione acquiesça puis se leva. A présent, elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de l'annoncer à Charlie. Allait-il penser qu'elle le trahissait, qu'elle le mettait au pied du mur ? Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte puis elle sortit du cabinet.

À peine la porte refermée derrière elle que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Je t'en supplie Hermione, réfléchis encore un peu. Je sais que la situation est loin d'être rêvée, mais je suis prêt à l'annoncer à ma famille. Je suis prêt à chercher des solutions pour qu'on puisse élever cet enfant, même en étant loin l'un de l'autre, même en n'étant pas un couple. Je l'aime déjà et tu es une femme bien, on y arrivera, dit Charlie.

\- Charlie…

\- Non écoute, je sais que tu es sûre de toi, mais tu n'as pas vraiment réfléchi à tout. On pourrait réussir ! Je viendrais passer mes vacances près de vous deux et toi, tu viendrais passer les tiennes en Roumanie. Sans parler des Week-ends.

\- Charlie !

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision en ayant vu que les inconvénients…

\- Charlie, je n'avorte pas, finit-elle par crier pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce qu'il put dire après cela.

\- Rentrons, nous parlerons une fois chez moi, continua-t-elle avec douceur.

Il hocha la tête, encore un peu sonné puis suivi la sorcière. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle ne vivait plus au Square Grimmaurd, mais dans un bel appartement au-dessus de la librairie. Elle lui fit visiter toutes les pièces puis ils revinrent au salon.

\- J'avais d'abord vu la salle sans fenêtre comme une bibliothèque et la seconde chambre comme un bureau. Mais la pièce bibliothèque est assez grande pour accueillir un bureau également. Cet appartement est parfait, dit-elle en lui tendant une bièraubeurre tandis qu'elle se contentait d'un jus de citrouille.

\- Oui, puis il est très chaleureux, confirma Charlie.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment dans ces goûts, il allait bien à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Charlie au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sortit les écailles de sa poche et les posa sur la table avec un sourire. Charlie les prit dans ses mains, les regarda un peu puis les reposa en y mettant la sienne.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer les dragons plus que ce que je les aimais jusque-là, dit le rouquin avec un sourire radieux.

Sans s'en empêcher, Hermione s'empara de sa main et ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre avant de se rapprocher doucement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte de la jeune femme.

\- Désolée… je… je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en se levant.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ouvrit pour se trouver face à Ron. Celui-ci profita de l'hébétement d'Hermione pour entrer dans le hall et la sorcière, qui n'avait pas le cœur à le mettre dehors ne put que refermer derrière lui. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'inviter à se rendre dans le salon, autant éviter les questions gênantes sur la présence de Charlie chez elle.

\- Salut, dit son ex-fiancé en regardant ses pieds.

\- Salut, répondit Hermione bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en abordant le sujet « mariage du siècle ».

\- Je… je suis désolé… pour le mariage… balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu es désolé d'avoir dit non ou tu es désolé de m'avoir demandé de t'épouser ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- D'avoir dit non bien sûr ! Par Merlin Mione, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai regretté dès le lendemain. Seulement, je ne me sentais pas prêt à revenir vers toi. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ça ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir envie de te pardonner.

\- Je comprends et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que notre couple se remette de ça.

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris ! Je viens de te dire que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir te pardonner, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie que notre couple s'en remette. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en si peu de temps et je suis perdue. Il me faut du temps.

\- Je vais te laisser le temps qu'il te faut, mais dis-moi que tout n'est pas perdu, insista-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle portait l'enfant d'un autre, puis pas de n'importe quel autre ! Elle portait l'enfant d'un de ses frères et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Elle savait juste que Ron ne lui avait pas manqué depuis son départ. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et elle savait qu'elle allait faire beaucoup de mal à Ron, mais mentir serait pire.

\- Je pense que je te dois des explications, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer… Le sourire de Ron disparut, il semblait comprendre une partie ou du moins, la deviner.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il doucement comme si la réponse serait plus douce si elle répondait de la même façon.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione sans détour.

\- Depuis quand ? Était-ce avant ou après le mariage ?

\- Après ! Ron, je ne t'ai jamais trompé !

Puis elle se calma. Un instant, elle s'était sentie outrée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ait été infidèle, mais elle avait couché avec Charlie, alors avant ou après, il se sentirait trahi de la même façon. Le moment n'était pas adéquat pour parler de principe !

\- Quand et qui ? demanda-t-il.

Comment répondre à ça ? Mais Ron poussa légèrement Hermione et pénétra dans le salon sans crier gare. La sorcière resta un moment figé avant de se rendre, elle aussi dans le salon. Elle vit Ron les yeux fixés sur Charlie et celui-ci se tenait debout, son regard faisant la navette entre son jeune frère et Hermione. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence pesant avant que Ron ne se reprenne.

\- Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te pensais en Roumanie !

\- Je… J'ai pris des congés, répondit celui-ci en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui, mais que fais-tu chez ma fiancée ? insista Ron.

Les choses auraient pu se passer de bien des manières. Peut-être auraient-ils pu en informer Ron avec délicatesse, mais la façon jalouse dont Charlie lui répondit fut plus éclairante que n'importe quelle explication.

\- Elle n'est plus ta fiancée !

Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre, l'entendre suffirait et Charlie sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ron quant à lui devint rouge au fur et à mesure que la compréhension faisait son chemin en lui.

\- C'est une blague ?! s'écria-t-il avec fureur.

\- Ron… tenta Hermione.

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme là ! Mon frère, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec mon frère ! Par Merlin, mais quel genre de traînée j'ai failli épouser !

\- Elle n'est pas une traînée ! Ron, on n'a pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Elle allait mal à mon arrivée à la réception, elle était seule, on avait trop bu et les choses ont dérapé puis après on était perdu et le mal était déjà fait alors…

\- Parce que c'était le soir même du mariage et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis ?! Dis-moi, mon frère, depuis combien de temps fantasmais-tu sur ma fiancée pour lui sauter dessus dès que tu en as eu l'occasion ? demanda Ron, de plus en plus en colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Hermione avant que tu ne la quittes comme tu n'aurais pas dû le faire. Ce que nous avons fait, elle et moi, ce n'est pas bien envers toi, je le sais. Mais ça n'enlèvera jamais les torts que tu as eus…

\- Ne me parle pas de tort ! Tu n'es qu'un connard, le pire frère qu'on puisse avoir ! Tu couches avec ma femme et tu essaies en plus de me faire culpabiliser !

Hermione se jeta entre les deux en les voyant se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. La situation était déjà déplorable, elle ne voulait pas en plus que les deux frères en viennent aux mains. Elle posa sa main sur le poignet de Charlie et son autre main sur le bras de Ron, mais celui-ci la dégagea d'un coup.

\- Ne me touche pas, tu me dégoûtes ! cracha Ron.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit Hermione des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Tu peux, tu viens de ruiner une famille !

Les larmes cédèrent et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, peu importe la réaction de son frère, il ne supportait pas de voir Hermione pleurer.

\- Arrête de la toucher !

\- Va-t'en Ron, je pense que tout a été dit pour le moment. On discutera quand tu te seras calmé.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, mais je veux quand même savoir, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- La situation est compliquée, répondit évasivement Charlie.

\- Comment ça ? insista Ron.

\- Je suis enceinte, répondit Hermione en regardant Ron.

Ron se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, en se tenant aussi éloigné que possible des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il débitait des paroles incompréhensibles et finalement, il partit sans un mot de plus. Hermione se laissa aller dans le canapé et Charlie lui emmena un verre d'eau.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, déplora la sorcière.

\- Il fallait que ce soit dit. Lui mentir n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à cacher et ce n'est pas plus mal, dit Charlie en s'asseyant près d'Hermione et en la ramenant contre lui.

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par sa journée et par la confrontation avec Ron. Charlie la regarda avec tendresse et au bout d'un moment, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce qui devait arriver, arriva !**

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **Contrariée, énervée, déçue, enchantée ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse aux review anonymes**

 **Berenice : Oui on est d'accord ;) Mais s'il réagissait sagement, ce ne serait pas Ron XD**

 **Charmione 333 : Contente que ça te plaise :)**

 **Maelle : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Au matin, Hermione s'étira et soupira, elle se leva ensuite et se rendit compte qu'un copieux petit déjeuner était disposé et que Charlie, qui était attablé, l'attendait.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, merci pour tout ça, dit Hermione en faisant un geste vers ce qu'il avait préparé.

\- De rien, puis je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas totalement désintéressé, répondit Charlie avec un sourire gêné.

\- Un homme fait rarement la cuisine de manière désintéressée, s'amusa Hermione avant de faire signe à Charlie de poursuivre.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller à la rencontre de ma famille pour tout leur dire avant que ça ne vienne à leurs oreilles d'une autre manière et je pense qu'on devrait le faire tous les deux. Tu es importante pour eux.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est nécessaire, approuva Hermione.

Charlie parut soulagé et acquiesça avant de commencer son petit déjeuner. Hermione, malgré son approbation, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les réactions qu'allait susciter ce qu'ils devaient avouer.

\- Tu veux seulement qu'il y ait tes parents ou bien toute ta famille ?

\- Je pense qu'ils devraient tous être là, ça nous évitera de devoir le dire à chacun séparément.

Oui, Hermione était d'accord avec ça. Il valait mieux y aller une bonne fois pour toutes, assumer les conséquences et avancer enfin en se disant que le pire était passé. Mais par Merlin, ce qu'elle avait peur !

\- Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et que je ne regrette rien. Ce bébé, notre bébé, je l'aime déjà et c'est peut-être ce qu'il était censé se passer. Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils pensent, ça ne changera jamais cela, tu le sais ?

Hermione lui offrit un sourire puis acquiesça. Oui, ils n'avaient pas fait les choses comme ils auraient dû les faire, mais elle non plus ne regrettait pas. Toutefois, elle se posait des questions sur leur relation. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble, mais qu'en était-il d'eux deux ?

\- Charlie, toi et moi, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu pour répondre à cette question. On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, on s'est séparé, on a découvert que tu étais enceinte, on a fait face à mon frère et on s'apprête à faire face à ma famille au complet. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps d'appréhender tout ça avant de soulever une autre question, répondit-il.

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, il faut qu'on y voie plus clair dans tout ça, acquiesça Hermione.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot durant le reste du petit déjeuner. Ensuite, Charlie décida d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents en leur demandant de faire venir tous les autres dans l'après-midi. Peu après midi, ils reçurent une réponse affirmative d'Arthur demandant à Charlie de venir pour seize heures. Dans sa lettre, le Weasley n'avait pas parlé d'Hermione, il ne voulait pas que sa famille commence à lancer des hypothèses sur la raison de cette visite.

Ils restèrent silencieux, appréhendant chacun de leur côté la rencontre qui s'approchait de minute en minute et finalement, lorsqu'il fut seize heures moins cinq, ils transplanèrent pour le Terrier. Hermione ne s'était jamais rendue compte d'à quel point le trajet entre le portail et la porte d'entrée était court ou peut-être était-ce juste parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer.

Charlie prit sa main et la serra fort, comme pour lui donner du courage puis après un dernier regard, il entra dans la maison.

Hermione vit Arthur et Molly, mais aussi Bill et Fleur, Percy et sa femme, George et Angelina, mais la vraie surprise fut de découvrir Harry et Ginny, depuis quand étaient-ils rentrés ?

Lorsqu'Harry vit que Charlie était accompagné d'Hermione, il comprit de suite pourquoi le second fils des Weasley avait tenu à voir tout le monde ou presque. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette nécessité, mais il savait qu'ils allaient révéler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Cependant, Harry s'en foutait pas mal. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie et elle lui avait manqué. Donc sans s'arrêter sur la surprise des autres Weasley quant à la présence d'Hermione, il se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il à son oreille.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point ! répondit Hermione en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps Charlie salua toute sa famille, puis Hermione fit de même après ses retrouvailles avec Harry.

\- Ma chérie, je suis très contente de te revoir. Depuis le mariage, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi, confia Molly en l'enlaçant fort.

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un sourire avant de se mettre entre Charlie et Harry. Son meilleur ami lui prit discrètement la main et Charlie prit la parole.

\- Bon, vous devez tous vous demander ce que je fais ici au lieu d'être en Roumanie, puis pourquoi Hermione est là avec moi et je ne trouve pas de manière pour vous révéler tout ça en douceur, sans vous choquer, donc je vais y aller franchement.

Il marqua une pause et tous les Weasley avaient les yeux fixés sur Charlie ou sur Hermione, se demandant de quoi il en retournait.

\- Hermione et moi avons eu une relation et elle attend notre enfant, lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

Hermione ferma les yeux et Harry pressa sa main un peu plus fort pour lui montrer son soutien. D'accord, ce qu'ils avaient à annoncer n'était pas facile à dire, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait des manières bien moins choquantes de l'annoncer. Il aurait pu y mettre les formes, mais non, enfin, elle commençait à connaître Charlie. Doux, gentil, mais peu diplomate et encore moins lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Arthur s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et Bill fut le premier à réagir pour l'aider à se remettre. Molly commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation et les autres avaient simplement les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur Hermione et Charlie.

Une fois la gorgée passée, Arthur commença à tenter de calmer la respiration de Molly. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait aller l'aider ou rester sagement assise à attendre les réactions qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver.

\- Je l'avais bien dit que Charlie avait la tête de celui qui s'était envoyé en l'air à son arrivée, le lendemain du mariage ! Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais dans cette maison, s'amusa George.

Hermione rougit et Charlie se contenta d'un regard sévère envers son petit frère. Molly commençait à reprendre un rythme de respiration plus régulier, aussi, lorsqu'elle fut remise, elle s'adressa à son fils et à Hermione.

\- Vous allez le garder ? demanda-t-elle le visage neutre.

\- Oui, répondit Charlie.

Elle voulut reprendre la parole, mais en fut empêchée par Ginny qui se leva, le visage rouge de colère. Elle regarda son frère et Hermione avec un visage que ni la brune ni Charlie ne lui avaient jamais vu.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ginny… tenta Harry pour la calmer, mais elle l'ignora royalement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, répondit calmement Charlie en regardant sa sœur.

\- Vous allez vous marier ? demanda Molly alors que Ginny allait rétorquer.

Charlie et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard avant que Charlie ne réponde à sa mère.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple, répondit-il.

\- Pas un couple ?! Vous allez avoir un enfant ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes liés et vous devez offrir une situation stable au bébé à venir ! objecta Molly.

\- Ma chérie, les mœurs ont évolué. Un enfant hors mariage n'est plus un déshonneur, tempéra doucement Arthur.

\- Et bien chez nous, ce n'est pas le cas ! Fleur et Bill se sont mariés avant d'avoir Victoire, George et Angelina avant d'avoir Fred, Harry et Ginny avant d'avoir James et Percy et Audrey… commença à énumérer Molly.

\- Oui, on a saisi l'idée, intervint George.

\- Maman, Hermione vit ici, moi en Roumanie, on ne peut pas vraiment envisager une vie de couple dans deux pays différents, expliqua calmement Charlie.

S'il pensait que son argument, exposé calmement ferait réfléchir sa mère, cela eut un effet tout à fait différent.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Charlie, tu ne penses pas rester si loin de ton enfant et de sa mère ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Molly, je pense qu'ils sont assez grands… commença Arthur avant que sa femme ne l'interrompe.

\- Non, non, non ! Un enfant, je veux bien, pour le mariage, je suis prête à en discuter. Mais Charles Weasley, tu as intérêt de ramener définitivement tes fesses en Angleterre avant la naissance de ce bébé où je te jure devant Merlin et tous ses ancêtres que je te ramènerais ici par la peau du cou ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Maman…

\- Je ne discuterai pas de ce point ! Tu as quelques mois devant toi pour y réfléchir et préparer tout ça, mais crois-moi, je ne rigole pas !

Oh non, elle ne rigolait pas, Charlie le voyait bien, mais il était aussi têtu qu'elle et il ne plierait pas sous la menace. Cependant, il avait quelques mois de répit devant lui, alors autant ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

\- Non, mais je rêve ! Ton fils t'apprend qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air avec la fiancée de Ron, qu'il l'a mise en cloque et tout ce qui te choque c'est qu'il ne veuille pas l'épouser et jouer au père et au mari aimant ! s'énerva Ginny.

\- Ginny, cela ne te concerne pas. Ils sont venus pour nous annoncer ça, mais il ne t'appartient pas de juger qui que ce soit, tempéra gentiment Arthur.

\- Si je ne peux pas juger là, quand le pourrai-je ?! Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu vas mettre ma famille à feu et à sang tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas serrer les cuisses !

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Molly outré.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Quel genre de fille bien irait s'envoyer en l'air avec le frère de son ex-fiancé le jour même de son mariage raté si ce n'est une traînée ?! demanda-t-elle avec ironie en regardant Hermione.

\- Une traînée ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda calmement Hermione.

\- Oui, l'héroïne Hermione, la parfaite Hermione, tu me dégoûtes ! Que diront les gens quand ils sauront que tu as autant de principes qu'une gourgandine ?! dit-elle avec un regard tellement haineux qu'Hermione se demanda si un jour, Ginny l'avait réellement appréciée.

\- Ça suffit, rentre la maison, je pense que tu en as assez dit pour aujourd'hui, intervint fermement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, encore et toujours tu la défends !

\- Si ton frère ne l'avait pas abandonnée comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été dans ses plus grands moments, on ne serait pas là à discuter de tout ça, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Bien sûr, c'est la faute de Ron maintenant. Tout plutôt que d'avouer que ta meilleure amie a mal agit ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'en ai marre de toujours passer après elle. J'en ai marre de savoir que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, on ne partage pas les mêmes choses. Puis Hermione a toujours été là pour moi, dans les pires moments, elle a risqué sa vie pour me suivre dans la chasse aux horcruxes…

\- Mais je t'aurai suivi aussi si tu me l'avais demandé !

\- Justement, Hermione l'a fait sans rien me demander. Je t'aime Ginny, mais Hermione est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai jamais vu que tu étais jalouse d'elle à ce point, sinon, je t'aurais tranquillisé. Tu es ma femme, elle est ma meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée, dit-il plus calmement.

\- Je ne veux plus la voir, je ne veux plus que tu la voies non plus. Elle a fait du mal à mon frère, elle va ruiner l'harmonie de ma famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle ou moi, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- Ginny, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui ruines l'harmonie de la famille, intervint Arthur.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Tu me poses vraiment un ultimatum ? demanda Harry retrouvant son visage dur.

\- Nous sommes une famille, toi, moi et James. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre famille et je te demande, pour une fois, de me soutenir contre elle, exigea la rouquine.

\- Sache que même si tu avais refusé de lui parler, je l'aurai accepté. Je me serai contenté de la voir seul.

Harry fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

\- En fait, aujourd'hui, je découvre une part de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Tu es égoïste, jalouse et envieuse, tout ce que je ne supporte pas.

Ginny voulut intervenir mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

\- On finira cette discussion à la maison, décida-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ginny avec un rictus.

\- Harry, c'est bon, laisse-lui du temps… tenta Hermione.

\- Oh toi ferme-là ! Tu n'as pas assez fait de dégâts comme ça ? la coupa Ginny.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu sors de cette maison et tu reviendras quand tu seras calmée. Hermione n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a absolument rien dit ! Tu t'es mise dans cette position sans son aide, s'écria Molly d'un ton sans réplique.

La rouquine partit en fulminant. Harry ne tarda pas à suivre après avoir embrassé sa meilleure amie et Charlie et Hermione y allèrent aussi, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour le moment. Une fois rentrés, les futurs parents ne parlèrent pas. Dans un sens, tout c'était mieux déroulé qu'ils ne le pensaient, sauf avec Ginny où ça avait été bien pire.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous avez prévenu, il y a un gros bashing sur Ginny mais en ce moment, je suis fâché avec elle XD**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les réactions de certains vous ont-elles surprise ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année !**

 **Pour commencer veuillez m'excuser pour ce petit contretemps mais je suis pas mal occupé ces temps-ci et ça ne va pas s'arranger.**

 **Je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine car j'ai la chance d'assister à la convention HP sur Paris, je ne serais donc pas chez moi pendant quelques jours. J'essaierais de rattraper ça le lundi ou le mardi mais ma bêta participe aussi à la convention avec moi, donc pas sûr que je puisse rattrapper avant la semaine d'après !**

 **De plus, comme certains les savent, j'attends un bébé pour mai et donc, je déménage très prochainement. Je risque de ne pas avoir d'internet le temps du transfert... voilà, voilà... ça bloquera peut-être niveau publie mais je pourrais avancer niveau écriture, donc je rattraperais le retard si j'en ai la possibilité.**

 **Voilà, je vous embrasse et vous demande encore pardon pour le petit retard et pour les retards probablement plus important qui s'annoncent, même si je ferais mon possible pour respecter les délais, je ne promets rien et préfère prévenir.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Charmione 333 : Dans cette fanfiction, j'avais envie que Ginny soit la mauvaise réaction, puis j'avais envie de casser le Hinny ;)**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'avais envie que Ginny ait le mauvais rôle, contrairement à mes autres fanfic ;)**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Oui, oui, je finirais cette fanfic, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Bashing Ginny signifie que j'en fais un personnage mauvais, comme tu as pu voir sa réaction. Je trouve que c'est assez éloigné du personnage des romans, donc je le signale ;) Cette fanfiction n'aura pas de suite, c'est juste une histoire qui se passe dans le même univers mais avec d'autres personnages principaux. Je publie tous les samedis sauf imprévus ;) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Hermione qui était dans son bureau rentra chez elle après une journée de travail. La présence de Charlie lui manquait déjà. Il était parti la veille après avoir passé une semaine auprès d'elle. Au-delà de l'attirance sexuelle qu'ils avaient réussi à repousser, elle avait appris à faire sa connaissance. Car c'est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, enfin, pas autant qu'elle le devrait étant donné qu'ils allaient devenir parents ensemble.

Elle avait découvert un homme assez drôle, parfois à la limite de devenir lourd, mais justement, il restait à la limite, il ne la dépassait pas. Elle avait découvert un homme intelligent avec qui elle pouvait avoir des discussions passionnantes durant des heures sans que le temps ne se fasse sentir. Elle avait découvert un homme parfois maladroit dans ses mots, mais pourtant attentif et attentionné.

En fait, elle avait découvert un homme très attachant et qui lui correspondait sur pas mal de points tout en étant différent. Mieux, il acceptait leurs différences. Elle ne se sentait pas étrange à cause de sa passion pour les livres lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Contrairement à Ron, Charlie ne passait pas son temps à en faire un sujet de moquerie, non, il l'admirait pour ça, mieux, il leur était arrivé de discuter d'un livre que l'homme avait lu aussi.

Elle avait aimé chaque minute passée à discuter avec lui, autant que celles qu'elle avait passées lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour auparavant. Mais elle avait vraiment peur qu'en lui demandant plus, elle brise ce qu'ils commençaient à tisser tout juste. La situation n'était pas optimale, mais elle était bien comme ça.

Des coups à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Molly et Arthur, les bras encombrés de sacs.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, Arthur et moi avons fait quelques emplettes pour le bébé. Où est sa chambre ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Euh… la troisième porte dans le couloir, mais la pièce est…Vide…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons emmené de quoi la meubler, dit Molly en se dirigeant à l'endroit indiqué par Hermione.

La future maman était complètement stupéfaite Arthur entra après Molly et présenta doucement ses excuses à Hermione pour cette intrusion avant de se diriger lui-même dans la future chambre de bébé.

Hermione suivit et retint un cri de stupeur en arrivant dans la pièce. Les quelques sacs qu'elle avait vus dans les bras des Weasley avaient été magiquement réduits et donc il y avait beaucoup plus de choses qu'à première vue.

\- Arthur va s'occuper de monter les meubles pendant que toi et moi, nous allons prendre du thé. Tu as du thé ? demanda Molly à Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai du thé, répondit Hermione en tâchant de sortir de sa stupeur.

Molly et Hermione partirent pour le salon et la jeune femme se mit à la préparation du thé. Elle servit une tasse à Molly, une pour elle-même puis alla emmener une tasse à Arthur qui la remercia. Elle retourna ensuite près de Molly et s'installa face à elle.

\- J'espère que tu ne prends pas mal notre venue ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis surprise, mais il n'y a aucun problème, assura Hermione.

\- Ça me rassure. Je te promets que je ne serais pas aussi envahissante si je ne te savais pas seule chez toi, mais là, ça m'angoisse, avoua Molly.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi. Je me porte comme un charme et mon gynécomage me fait parfois des visites à domicile vu qu'il est mon ami, expliqua Hermione.

\- Qui as-tu choisis ? demanda gentiment Molly.

\- Drago Malefoy.

La rousse faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Elle mit un petit moment avant de se reprendre puis se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Tu as choisi un homme ?! Un homme avec qui tu as eu une histoire en plus !

\- Il est surtout un ami en qui j'ai toute confiance et c'est le meilleur de Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua Hermione.

Elle faillit ajouter qu'en plus, il avait déjà tout vu, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cet argument soit du genre à convaincre Molly, au contraire.

\- Bon, si tu dis qu'il est le meilleur…

\- Oui, il l'est. De plus, comme il est un ami, il passe souvent pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. J'ai donc un suivi optimal, assura Hermione.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne chose par contre ! Je suis un peu rassurée. Si mon fils ne fait pas ce qu'il devrait, au moins, ton médecin en fait beaucoup plus !

\- Molly, ça fait beaucoup de changement pour Charlie. Il était seul et heureux de l'être. Un soir, il boit un peu trop et quelques semaines après, il se retrouve sur le point de devenir père. Franchement, je trouve que c'est déjà beau qu'il ait réagi ainsi, le défendit Hermione.

\- Alors ce n'est que ça qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? demanda Molly.

Parler de ça avec la mère de Charlie gênait un peu Hermione, mais elle ne voyait pas bien comment éviter de lui répondre.

\- Au début oui, répondit Hermione.

\- Et maintenant ? insista Molly.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il nous faudra un peu de temps à Charlie et moi pour y voir un peu plus clair. Il y a pas mal de changements depuis et il y en a encore plus qui se profilent à l'horizon.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il n'avait plus parlé d'eux deux autrement qu'en futurs parents ! Molly acquiesça et au grand plaisir d'Hermione, elle ne revint pas sur le sujet. Arthur revint au salon plus d'une heure après et il partit avec Molly.

Hermione soupira un bon coup une fois la porte refermée puis elle alla jeter un œil à la chambre de son futur enfant. Tout était blanc, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu que tout le monde ignorait encore s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Un petit sortilège au moment opportun et des couleurs viendrait égayer tout ça. Elle aimait ce qu'avaient choisi Molly et Arthur et elle devait avouer que ce serait ça en moins qu'elle aurait à faire plus tard.

Elle n'était enceinte que de six petites semaines et déjà, la chambre était quasiment prête. Elle espérait que ça n'attirerait pas le mauvais sort. Elle secoua la tête, depuis quand donnait-elle de l'importance à ce genre de superstition ridicule…

Des coups à sa porte la firent encore sortir de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir en priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas Molly avec de nouveaux meubles ou de nouvelles questions gênantes. Elle fut soulagée de découvrir Harry avec James sur un bras, mais le soulagement passa vite en voyant son air désespéré et la valise qu'il tenait dans une main. Elle prit James puis laissa Harry entrer. Vu que le petit bonhomme dormait, elle alla le coucher dans le lit qu'Arthur avait monté quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle une fois revenu au salon.

Elle lui tendit une bièraubeurre et se servit un jus de citrouille.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques jours…

\- Quelques jours, quelques mois, tu es le bienvenu, répondit immédiatement Hermione

\- Merci, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui et le laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je crois que je vais divorcer, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione le serra un peu plus fort. C'était un cauchemar. Elle avait toujours vu Harry et Ginny comme un couple parfaitement équilibré, parfaitement assorti. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute. Après tout, ils étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble avant qu'elle et Charlie n'avouent leur relation. Tout avait dérapé pour Harry et Ginny à partir de là.

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolée que mes actions aient eu un tel impact sur ton couple…

\- Non Hermione, ne te sens pas coupable de ça !

\- Mais pourtant…

\- Non, sa réaction lorsque vous nous avez appris ta grossesse n'a été que l'élément déclencheur. Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de découvrir une part d'elle qu'elle cachait à la perfection. Je ne la reconnais plus Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

\- Il s'est passé d'autres choses depuis ce fameux jour ? questionna la brune.

\- Le soir même, on s'est pris la tête par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit. Elle ne démordait pas et elle était vraiment horrible dans ses mots. Mais dans les jours qui ont suivi, elle m'a reproché de lui offrir une vie au rabais. Que j'étais le survivant, que je devrais me servir de ma notoriété…

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as jamais été comme ça !

\- Exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais ça m'a montré que peut-être, elle était avec moi pour mon nom et pas forcément pour son amour. Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

\- Je comprends, assura-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent donc d'autres sujets et Hermione fit apparaître un lit dans la bibliothèque pour que son ami puisse être à son aise. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle espérait qu'Harry n'allait pas trop souffrir.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis ?**

 **Biz et bonne semaine à tous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse à Cecile : Salut, haha, peut-être bien qui sait ;) Merci beaucoup, en effet, Charlie manque. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. bizzz**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Oui XD, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais là, je suis dans ma phase où elle ne me revient pas XD**

 **Réponse à Nekozuni : J'avoue, c'est ma faute XD mais j'avais envie de changer un peu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans son canapé à lire un livre, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle adorait ces moments de calme après une journée de travail trop remplie. Même si sa grossesse, qui avait atteint le troisième mois, se passait bien, la fatigue se faisait sentir plus vite et plus forte.

Harry, qui était toujours chez elle, broyait du noir dans la chambre improvisée que la jeune femme avait mise à sa disposition. Il avait déposé James au Square pour que Ginny puisse l'avoir quelques jours et comme à chaque fois qu'il était séparé de son fils, Harry sombrait dans la tristesse.

Hermione avait bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de sa déception. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez la jeune femme, Harry avait plusieurs fois essayé d'engager le dialogue avec sa femme, mais ils ne se comprenaient plus.

Le Survivant s'était résigné à déposer une demande de divorce la veille. Molly avait bien essayé d'arranger les choses, mais sans succès. Même elle avait dû avouer qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Aussi avait-elle fini par accepter le choix d'Harry en se disant que pour James, c'était la meilleure solution. Lorsque Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble, cela partait toujours en dispute.

Hermione soupira en pensant à son meilleur ami tout proche, mais en même temps si loin. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne servir à rien, mais force était d'admettre qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aider.

\- Granger ?

Hermione sursauta puis se rendit compte que Drago la contactait par cheminette. Elle alla donc près de l'âtre.

\- Salut Drago, un problème ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, non, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir pour boire un verre avec toi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ! s'exclama-t-elle en réponse.

\- Oui, mais il y a aussi Pansy et…

Pansy était l'une des rares personnes qui avaient toujours su pour sa relation avec le blond. Durant l'année où elle avait fréquenté Drago, elle avait aussi appris à apprécier l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Et elle est la bienvenue aussi, elle le sait, rétorqua Hermione.

Elle vit le visage de Pansy prendre la place de celui de Drago.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Pansy.

\- Mais oui, par contre, je n'ai plus une goutte d'alcool…

\- Aucun problème pour ça, on emmène ce qu'il faut ! décréta la jeune femme.

Hermione s'éloigna et quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Pansy arrivèrent avec deux bouteilles chacun. Ils s'installèrent et Hermione ramena des verres. Harry, intrigué par le bruit vint au salon pour voir qui était là.

\- Salut Parkinson, salut Malefoy, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Harry, tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? proposa Hermione.

\- Non, merci, je suis fatigué…

\- Potter, pose tes fesses avec nous, tu ne partiras pas sans avoir trinqué au moins trois fois ! ordonna Pansy en voyant la tristesse du Survivant.

Harry, complètement stupéfait par le ton et par le fait que Pansy semblait lui accorder de l'importance ne chercha pas à discuter et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils. S'il avait réussi à s'accommoder de la présence de Malefoy, pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, il n'avait jamais eu à côtoyer les amis du blond. Il trouvait donc étonnant que Pansy soit aussi amicale avec lui.

Hermione ramena un quatrième verre et une bouteille de jus de citrouille pour elle-même. Pansy servit la jeune femme enceinte avec son jus, puis trois verres de Whisky pur feu pour elle et les deux autres.

\- Par Salazar Hermione, je te plains, dit Pansy en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux même plus boire ! s'exclama l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Je ne buvais pas beaucoup avant ça, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Au fait Drago, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

\- Oui, ça y est, mon divorce a été prononcé, répondit-il.

Hermione savait que contrairement à Harry, Drago était heureux de la fin de son mariage et qu'il avait attendu ça depuis un moment. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait accepté le divorce sans faire d'histoire, Astoria n'avait pas cherché à l'épargner, voulant tirer un maximum de profit de son divorce. De plus, Lucius Malefoy prenait mal cette décision. Mais Drago avait fait pour la première fois ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il n'en tirait que du bonheur.

\- Et alors, elle a réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai défendu Drago, bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ! s'exclama Pansy avec arrogance.

Pansy était devenue une avocate et sa spécialité était les divorces.

\- Oui, ma meilleure amie est un requin, s'amusa Drago.

\- Elle n'a eu que la moitié de la demeure qu'ils partageaient et ses yeux pour pleurer, précisa Pansy.

\- Oui, enfin, elle ne va pas pleurer beaucoup vu le coût de cette maison, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Elle demandait quand même la totalité de la demeure, la moitié des comptes de Drago et une pension à vie. Crois-moi, elle a de quoi pleurer, railla Pansy.

Ils trinquèrent à ça puis Pansy se tourna vers Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Problème de couple, répondit-il évasivement.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, personne n'insista et ils continuèrent à boire. Hermione qui était la seule à ne pas boire les regarda devenir de plus en plus bourrés. La langue d'Harry se délia au bout de quelques verres et Pansy lui confia sa carte professionnelle au cas où il aurait besoin d'un avocat.

Hermione leur faussa compagnie lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chanter faux pour aller se coucher, épuisée.

Charlie arriva à l'improviste par la cheminée d'Hermione au matin. Il avait trois jours devant lui et avait eu l'idée de les passer près de la sorcière. Il ne l'avouait pas, mais vivre aussi loin de la femme qui portait son enfant lui pesait beaucoup. En fait, même sans ça, Hermione lui manquait beaucoup.

La première chose que vit Charlie fut Harry, endormi sur le canapé de la jeune femme, de la bave sortant de sa bouche et un ronflement pouvant rivaliser avec les camions moldus. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione et vit deux silhouettes dans son lit, dont la chevelure blond platine caractéristique de Drago Malefoy, la tête étant cachée par son coussin. Une bouffée de jalousie et de rage s'empara du rouquin.

\- Je dérange ?! tonna-t-il.

\- Charlie ?! s'exclama une voix venant du couloir derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à Hermione. La colère et la rage se transformèrent tout de suite en soulagement et amusement.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Salut, dit-elle amusée par l'étrangeté de Charlie.

\- Mais qui est dans ton lit ?

\- Drago et Pansy, ils sont venus passer la soirée, mais ils étaient complètement torchés. Pansy a échoué sur mon lit et j'ai dit à Drago de dormir avec elle, explique-t-elle.

Elle prit la main de l'homme et l'emmena dans la bibliothèque où Harry dormait habituellement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione en se rallongeant.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, déclara Charlie.

\- Je suis surprise et très contente, avoua Hermione.

Charlie s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et lui prit la main inconsciemment. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il pouvait constater de ses yeux qu'Hermione se portait bien, c'était différent des lettres échangées.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, dit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

Charlie caressa d'une main le dos d'Hermione et de l'autre, son visage puis doucement, il se rapprocha. La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche, impatiente de sentir les lèvres du dragonnier se poser sur les siennes.

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter et interrompirent ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Hermione adressa un regard d'excuse à Charlie puis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque le rouquin entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis la voix de son plus jeune frère, il se dit que Ron avait un radar pour les interrompre.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il était aussi arrivé au moment où lui et Hermione étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione s'il ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser en paix ?!

* * *

 **Voilà, on a un petit retour de Charlie et un retour de Ron également (lui, je suis sûr que vous vous dites qu'on aurait pu s'en passer, non ?)**

 **Alors vos avis ?**

 **Biz à tous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, me voilà avec du retard, comme souvent ces temps-ci... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Berenice : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Haha pour Pansy/Harry, tu verras bien !**

 **Réponse à Cecile : Merci beaucoup, oui, une fête de divorce c'est assez unique XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit puis se retrouva face à Ron, elle ne sut pas comment réagir, ce fut donc lui qui parla le premier.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir une discussion avec toi.

Hermione acquiesça puis fit entrer Ron à l'intérieur. Elle hésita un instant, mais n'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

\- Désolée, mais on a improvisé une petite fête hier soir et ils décuvent tous à l'heure qu'il est, expliqua Hermione.

\- Aucun problème.

Hermione fut surprise par le ton calme et sympathique de Ronald, surtout en se souvenant de leur dernière entrevue.

\- Écoute, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et je pense qu'on a encore une chance toi et moi, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Encore une chance ? Mais une chance de quoi ? demanda Hermione hébétée.

\- Et bien, tu as fait une erreur en couchant avec mon frère et moi, j'ai fait une erreur en ruinant le jour de notre mariage. On pourrait simplement se laisser une nouvelle chance.

\- Mais, je porte l'enfant de Charlie et…

\- Oui, je sais tout ça, mais tu pourrais avorter et…

\- Si j'avais voulu avorter, je l'aurais déjà fait Ronald ! J'aime cet enfant et j'aime le fait que Charlie en soit le père…

\- Mais Charlie n'a jamais voulu d'une telle vie ! Il a plus de trente ans, s'il rêvait de famille et de tout le toutim, il serait déjà marié et père de famille, tu ne crois pas ? interrogea-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Ce que je crois c'est que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Charlie et moi avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons pris les décisions en tenant compte de chacun de nous. Il est hors de question que j'avorte pour te faire plaisir !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, garde l'enfant, je l'accepterai et le traiterai comme si c'était le mien, assura-t-il.

Hermione était persuadée que c'était sa manière de se montrer conciliant, mais comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr que ça l'intéresse ?

\- Mais justement Ronald, cet enfant n'est pas le tien !

\- Il aura au moins un père présent. Tu crois que c'est une vie des parents séparés avec un père qui vit dans un autre pays ? railla-t-il.

\- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Le père est Charlie et même à l'étranger, il saura être là lorsqu'il le faudra.

\- Mais qui penses à toi ? Tu mérites un mari, une personne présente, responsable…

\- Ron, si vraiment j'étais à la recherche d'un mari présent et responsable, je me tournerais vers Harry ou Drago ou vers une centaine d'hommes de ma connaissance, mais pas vers toi, répliqua Hermione.

Oui, il l'avait contrarié et même un peu blessé, c'était à son tour de se montrer désagréable.

\- Nous avons passé deux ans ensemble, nous nous sommes séparés puis retrouvés pour trois nouvelles années. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu m'as aimé.

\- Je ne le nie pas, je t'ai aimé Ron, note bien l'emploi du passé.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux m'aimer de nouveau. Après notre séparation, tu as passé un an seule avant de revenir vers moi. Tu n'as jamais aimé que moi, assura-t-il.

Elle allait lui faire beaucoup de mal, elle le savait, mais son assurance la mettait vraiment hors d'elle. Il fallait qu'il sache que tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi évident que ce qu'il croyait.

\- La première fois que nous nous sommes séparés, je ne suis pas restée seule. Je suis sorti avec Drago tout le long de notre séparation…

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Si, je t'assure. Seulement, pour ne pas affronter son père, il a préféré le cacher et je me suis lassée. Si je suis revenue vers toi, c'était pour l'oublier… Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je pensais que tu pouvais m'offrir ce que lui me refusait et oui, avec le temps, je t'ai aimé comme avant. Mais lorsque tu m'as déçue de nouveau le jour de notre mariage, pour moi, tout était terminé, vraiment terminé. Avec ou sans Charlie, avec ou sans le bébé, toi et moi c'était terminé et ça le restera.

\- Tu es sortie avec ce sale mangemort ?! s'outra-t-il.

\- Je suis sortie avec un homme qui a accepté, assumé et avoué ses erreurs. Mais tout ça appartient au passé. Maintenant, je te demanderais de partir. Je te remercie pour ta proposition, je suis sûre que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais comme d'habitude, ton manque de tact est légendaire ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il la suivit, mais se figea en voyant Charlie à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Vu le regard que l'ainé jeta à son petit frère, nul doute qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry n'était plus dans le salon.

\- Je lui ai conseillé d'aller terminer sa nuit dans sa chambre, expliqua Charlie en voyant l'étonnement de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron avec colère.

\- Je viens rendre visite à la femme qui porte mon enfant, répondit calmement Charlie en insistant bien sûr le « mon ».

La jeune femme eut mal en entendant Charlie. N'était-elle donc que ça pour lui ? La femme qui portait son enfant ?

\- Sauf que cette femme aurait dû être ma femme, contra Ron.

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu aies le courage de dire oui ! railla Charlie.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne voulait pas que les deux frères en arrivent aux mains, mais cela semblait mal parti.

\- Allons Ronnie, admet-le, elle est trop bien pour toi !

\- Ça suffit, sortez tous les deux s'écria Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Charlie.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose qui t'appartient, dit-elle à l'attention de Ron. Et j'existe pour moi, pas seulement pour être celle qui porte ton enfant, dit-elle à l'attention de Charlie.

Ron décida de partir en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Charlie par contre, regarda Hermione et comprit ce qui l'avait blessé.

\- Je ne te vois pas seulement comme la femme qui porte mon enfant. J'étais simplement blessé que mon frère puisse envisager d'élever mon enfant à ma place, expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître par la cheminée.

Hermione s'en voulut à l'instant même où il partit. Elle était tellement sous pression avec ses histoires, ses attentes, ses espoirs puis les hormones que parfois, elle s'emportait plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle prenait son travail dans moins d'une heure et devait encore se préparer, mais avant, elle décida d'aller réveiller Drago, sachant qu'il commençait juste une heure après elle.

Une fois à l'hôpital, elle se rendit dans son bureau où la secrétaire lui donna son planning.

\- J'ai pris soin d'annuler vos premiers rendez-vous, car le chef de service souhaite vous voir dans dix minutes dans son bureau, lui apprit-elle.

\- Merci, Mathilde, je vais y aller tout de suite.

La secrétaire acquiesça puis Hermione sortit du bureau afin d'aller rencontrer son chef, Aydan Jones. Elle entra lorsqu'elle fut invitée à le faire et découvrit que son chef était en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, vous êtes en avance, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, je peux repasser si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, non, vous êtes là et c'est très bien. Laissez-moi vous présenter Miss Savannah Williams, pédiatromage qui sera votre remplaçante lors de votre congé maternité, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione salua la jeune femme et attendit la suite.

\- Miss Williams va simplement être en observation aujourd'hui, elle va se familiariser avec le service et à partir de demain, elle vous suivra pour voir comment vous fonctionnez.

\- D'accord, du coup, je dois faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, non, vous pouvez reprendre votre programme.

\- Bien !

Hermione souhaita la bienvenue à la nouvelle puis sortit du bureau. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui pour former une nouvelle tête, surtout sa remplaçante. Cela lui rappelait que dans le milieu médical magique, les femmes partaient en congés maternité en atteignant le sixième mois. Elle se languissait d'accueillir son enfant, mais certainement pas de ne plus travailler.

Finalement, Hermione fut appelée en urgence pour une opération qui lui prit pas mal de temps. Elle ressortit de la salle d'opération épuisée et triste. Perdre un patient était toujours une épreuve et le fait que ce soit des enfants qui n'avaient rien connu de la vie rendait cela pire encore.

Sa journée ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit sortir la nouvelle d'un bloc opératoire, dans une tenue qui montrait clairement que celle-ci venait d'opérer.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Eh bien, le petit Justin a eu besoin d'une opération d'urgence et vous êtes la seule Pédiatromage présente. Sauf que vous étiez déjà occupée, alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

\- Avec quelle autorisation ?

\- Sans autorisation, mais pour moi, la vie d'un enfant en danger me dispensait de perdre du temps. Il est hors de danger, précisa-t-elle.

Toute la colère et la déception de sa journée revinrent l'assaillir et elle explosa.

\- Savez-vous que s'il ne s'en était pas sorti vous auriez pu être radiée de l'ordre des Médicomage ? Puis savez-vous que cet hôpital aurait-pu être poursuivi par votre faute ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Hermione, calme-toi, intervint doucement Drago en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Il passait dans le service afin de prendre un café avec elle, mais apparemment, il tombait plutôt mal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis une Pédiatromage qualifiée et je savais parfaitement quoi faire pour sauver cet enfant. Je n'estime pas nécessaire de me justifier et encore moins devant vous, rétorqua la nouvelle.

\- Encore moins devant moi ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Que vous n'êtes pas une chef, je ne vous dois aucun compte. Vous avez passé une mauvaise journée et je suis désolée pour vous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pourrir celle des autres ! s'exclama Miss Williams avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Hermione resta un moment figé, complètement stupéfaite par l'arrogance et le ton de sa nouvelle collègue, ce n'est qu'en sentant Drago lui secouer légèrement l'épaule qu'elle revint à elle.

\- Non, mais quelle garce arrogante et prétentieuse ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle non plus. Tu aurais au moins pu la féliciter. Pense que le gamin serait probablement décédé avant ton arrivée si elle n'était pas intervenue, plaida Drago.

Hermione fut touchée par la justesse de l'argument, mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'avouer. Elle était en colère à cause de l'accumulation de problème et elle avait bien le droit à un peu de mauvaise foi de temps à autre.

\- Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? demanda-t-elle boudeuse.

\- Parce que tu ferais pareil si les choses étaient inversées, répondit-il.

\- Je la déteste.

\- Tu as horreur que quelqu'un te tienne tête et encore plus qu'il ait raison, railla Drago.

\- Je te déteste aussi.

\- Non, tu m'adores et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je dois retourner bosser. Je peux te laisser seule ? Tu ne vas tuer personne ?

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue puis alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre, il vous a plu ?**

 **Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mais le spin-off dont je vous ai parlé va commencer maintenant, avec l'arrivée de Savannah. Je pense le mettre en ligne dans la semaine.**

 **Bizzz à tous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je commence par mon refrain habituel ces temps-ci : Pardon pour le retard ;)**

 **Me voilà enfin !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Cecile : Et non, Hermione va vite voir que Drago est attiré par Savannah mais elle ne sera pas jalouse ;) Dans cette fanfiction, notre Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour Charlie. Drago n'est qu'un très proche ami. Ceci dit, elle n'aime pas trop Savannah ;) Je te remercie !**

 **Réponse à Berenice : Haha, c'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que c'est tout à fait ce que j'ai imaginé ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Hermione avait passé une semaine horrible. Cette agaçante, arrogante et encombrante Savannah était collée à ses basques et elle avait dû faire un effort et prendre sur elle pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du service en résistant à l'envie de la gifler à chaque fois qu'elle avait la mauvaise idée de parler.

Objectivement, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à Savannah. Elle avait sauvé une vie dans l'urgence et l'enfant serait mort si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était que l'énervement dû à sa confrontation avec Ron qui avait fait qu'elle avait passé ses nerfs sur la nouvelle. Pouvait-elle en vouloir à Savannah de se montrer froide avec elle depuis ? Non, pas vraiment.

Ensuite, elle avait passé toutes ses pauses déjeuner à regarder Drago faire du charme à la nouvelle arrivante, ou plutôt à essayer de faire du charme. Savannah se faisait un malin plaisir de le repousser et Hermione devait avouer que ça l'amusait. Il était bien trop sûr de lui, cela lui ferait du bien.

Mais enfin, le vendredi soir était arrivé et elle était confortablement installée chez elle, dans le calme, avec un livre. Harry était sorti avec Dean et Seamus, aussi, elle était seule. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive par la cheminette.

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-il en sortant deux verres, du whisky pour lui et du jus de fruit pour Hermione.

\- Si je te dis oui, tu rangeras tout et repartiras par là où tu es arrivé ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne demande ça que par fausse politesse, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Bien, alors, par fausse politesse, je te réponds que tu ne me déranges pas.

Il s'installa à ses côtés puis lui tendit un verre de jus puis se servit lui-même avec du whisky pur feu et en but une gorgée.

\- J'ai besoin de tes conseils, dit-il après un moment de silence.

\- Sur quoi ? demanda Hermione en tournant son regard vers le blond.

\- Je suppose que tu as remarqué mes tentatives pour approcher Savannah.

Hermione ne put réprimer un ricanement qui lui valut un regard sévère de Drago.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai vaguement vu tes tentatives, reprit-elle en tâchant d'arrêter de sourire.

\- Ça a toujours marché, pourquoi pas avec elle ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi idiote et impressionnable que tes cibles habituelles, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir.

\- Tu n'es ni idiote ni impressionnable et ça a marché avec toi, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, mais je te connaissais avant, j'ai donc fait abstraction de ton petit numéro de séducteur à deux noises puis j'avais bu la première fois, railla-t-elle.

\- Séducteur à deux noises ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oui, tu es là avec tes sourires, tes belles paroles et tes promesses… laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a qu'avec des filles limitées que ça peut marcher. C'est écrit sur ton front que tu veux simplement la mettre dans ton lit.

\- Quoi, il faudrait que je pense sincèrement à vouloir construire quelque chose avec elle sans la connaître ? railla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais sois plus honnête dans tes tentatives et je suis sûre que tu augmenteras un peu plus tes chances, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, je vais réfléchir à ça. Maintenant, puis-je à mon tour te venir en aide ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide, mais vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

\- Tu devrais profiter de ton long week-end pour retrouver ton dragonnier dans son pays. Il est parti alors que vous veniez de vous disputer, ce ne serait pas très bon de laisser cette situation s'étirer, conseilla sagement Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas… S'il me demandait de le laisser tranquille ?

\- Tu es censée avoir le courage des lions Hermione, le rôle de trouillarde ne te va pas très bien, railla Drago.

\- Je réfléchirai à la question, promit Hermione.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler d'autres sujets puis Hermione alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, c'est déterminé qu'elle se rendit à l'office des Portoloin et qu'elle demanda le prochain départ pour la Roumanie.

Une fois sur place, elle se rendit directement à la réserve, sachant qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'elle le trouve là-bas. Elle se trouva devant la même réceptionniste que lors de ses précédentes visites et elle n'avait pas pris des cours d'amabilité depuis.

\- Bonjour, je suis venue voir Charlie Weasley, dit-elle le plus aimablement possible.

Encore une fois, la réceptionniste ne répondit rien et se contenta d'envoyer une note. Charlie arriva quelques minutes après.

\- Hermione ! Ça pour une surprise !

\- Oui, je me suis dit que des excuses en face à face seraient mieux que par hiboux.

\- Allons chez moi, j'ai fini ma journée, proposa-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça et transplana avec lui. Il la fit entrer et elle s'installa dans son canapé. Il revint avec deux verres de jus de citrouilles et un silence s'installa après qu'Hermione l'ait remercié. Silence qu'elle se décida à rompre au bout d'un moment.

\- Charlie, je suis vraiment désolée de m'en être prise à toi la dernière fois. Tu ne le méritais pas, mais j'étais hors de moi et malheureusement, tu es l'un de ceux qui ont dû subir ça…

\- Les hormones ? se moqua gentiment Charlie.

\- Oui et une petite dose de mauvais caractère, avoua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ils rigolèrent puis Charlie vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione et la prit contre lui.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

\- Je suis contente aussi.

\- Tu sais, même si ta réaction m'a blessé, tu n'avais pas vraiment tort. Je me suis montré maladroit envers toi juste pour blesser mon frère. Tu es devenue très importante pour moi, tout ne se résume pas qu'au bébé.

\- Ça me fait du bien de le savoir, parce que toi aussi, tu comptes pour moi, avoua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Charlie n'esquisse un sourire.

\- Je promets sur Merlin que si Ronald débarque encore, je le donne en repas à mes dragons, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione ne comprit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sut de quoi il parlait. Elle répondit au baiser sans hésitation et elle réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Le baiser, doux au départ, devint vite plus passionné et Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre, mais le lieu où elle se trouvait importait peu, seules les caresses de Charlie comptaient.

Il la posa sur la commode qu'il avait dans sa chambre et commença à lui ôter son haut tout en l'embrassant et en la caressant, elle ne s'empêcha pas d'en faire de même. Sentir de nouveau la peau chaude de l'homme sous ses doigts, sentir ses mains quelque peu rugueuses, mais néanmoins plus qu'agréables, caresser son corps.

Elle lui ôta sa ceinture et le laissa s'enlever son pantalon, il en profita pour ôter celui de la jeune femme dans la foulée. En sous-vêtement tous les deux, Charlie revint contre elle. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher d'elle et sa main passa l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant gémir lorsqu'elle frôla son érection.

D'une main, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et prit un de ses seins en bouche, la faisant gémir à son tour.

\- Hermione, je crois que je suis devenue accro à ton corps, avoua-t-il en remontant à son cou, avant d'inspirer son odeur.

\- Seulement à mon corps ? demanda-t-elle joueuse.

Il n'y a que lorsque Charlie la mettait dans ces états-là qu'elle parvenait à se montrer plus audacieuse qu'à son habitude.

\- Disons simplement que c'est le plus facile à avouer, répondit Charlie en lui enlevant sa culotte.

Elle abaissa son boxer et sans attendre, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir le membre de son homme entrer en elle. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et se serra contre lui afin d'être au plus près. Les allées et venues étaient d'abord doux mais le manque de l'autre se fit vite ressentir et tout devint plus urgent.

Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour déposer la jeune femme dans son lit et s'allonger à ses côtés. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, mais Hermione semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Charlie ?

\- Hum…

\- Je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile vu notre situation, répondit-il en s'emparant de sa main.

\- Non, je veux dire…

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle engagé cette discussion ? Maintenant, elle avait du mal à continuer.

\- J'aimerais que lorsque l'on se retrouve, on assume le fait de vouloir être ensemble… enfin, j'ai envie d'être avec toi… mais peut-être que toi non…

\- J'en ai très envie Hermione, moi aussi j'en ai marre de me mentir, mais sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec mon frère, tu mérites mieux qu'un homme que tu ne verras que les week-ends où ce sera possible, dit-il en la regardant.

\- J'ai vécu une relation avec un homme dont je voulais tout et qui ne voulait pas s'engager, j'en ai vécu une autre avec un homme présent tous les jours, mais qui n'a pas fonctionné. Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins essayer.

\- Si jamais tu le vis mal, je veux que tu me parles, insista-t-il.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Biz et à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Désolé pour mon retard mais me voilà avec pleins d'excuses et un joli sourire que vous ne pouvez pas voir ;)**

* * *

 **Je pose le lien du spin-off ici, je suis déçue du peu de retour que j'en ai, je dois l'avouer, elle n'est pas à votre goût ? Merci à celles qui la suive ;)**

 **s/12345837/1/Je-ne-t-attendais-pas-Spin-off**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Berenice : Je crois qu'on a pas fini avec les chapitres positifs XD Merci beaucoup.**

 **Cecile : Merci beaucoup, oui, il nous avait manqué ;) Pour Drago, réponse dans le spin-off d'ici trois jours je pense ;)**

 **Charmione333 : Merci, tant d'enthousiasme me touche, désolé pour l'attente ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Le mois de décembre arrivait à son terme et avec lui, le quatrième mois de la grossesse d'Hermione. Son ventre s'arrondissait bien à présent.

Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être un couple, les choses se passaient à merveille. Seulement, d'ici peu, ils allaient avoir leur première épreuve : Noël au Terrier, avec toute la famille, y compris Ron. Enfin, Hermione se rassurait en se disant que Ginny avait confirmé son absence et que du coup, Harry serait présent.

Charlie était rentré au pays pour une dizaine de jours, il repartirait après le Nouvel An. Il était heureux de passer Noël avec sa petite amie et sa famille, pour la première fois, sa mère ne s'inquièterait pas de le savoir seul, même s'il se doutait qu'elle essaierait d'aborder le sujet d'un retour définitif.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, Hermione travaillait et Charlie avait décidé de passer voir son frère Bill qui était en congé. Celui-ci l'accueillit et lui offrit une bièraubeurre avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans le salon.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton retour ? demanda Bill.

\- À merveille, répondit Charlie, trop souriant pour tromper son ainé.

\- Je vois ça, railla-t-il.

Charlie remua sur son siège, gêné, ce qui donna envie à Bill d'éclater de rire, mais par solidarité fraternelle, il décida de s'abstenir.

\- Et tes dragons ne te manquent pas trop ? demanda-t-il pour chasser la gêne de son frère.

\- Oui et non… c'est compliqué, dit Charlie soudainement morne.

\- Explique.

\- Mes Dragons me manquent lorsque je suis ici, je ne peux pas le nier, mais lorsque je suis là-bas, Hermione me manque à un point… Je n'ai jamais ressenti de manque aussi fort. Ça commence même à poser un problème vis-à-vis de mon boulot.

\- Bienvenue au Royaume des hommes amoureux mon frère, dit Bill.

Il lui tendit un verre de whisky vu que leur bièraubeurre était terminé et ils trinquèrent.

\- Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, non ? demanda Charlie.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis passé par là, en moins problématique puisque Fleur est venue vivre en Angleterre dès le début de notre histoire, mais je sais qu'elle me manquait lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec moi. Je peux donc imaginer ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es en Roumanie et elle ici.

\- Oui, tu as eu de la chance que Fleur accepte de tout quitter…

\- Il faut dire que Fleur finissait tout juste l'école, Hermione a un poste intéressant et elle est bien installée ici. Peut-être que la solution est que ce soit toi qui reviennes. Après tout, il n'y a qu'une Hermione et elle est ici, des dragons, il y en a partout, s'amusa Bill.

Oui, Charlie avait déjà réfléchi à ça. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Hermione de le suivre. Peut-être le ferait-elle, mais elle le regretterait et plus tard, cela pourrait nuire à leur couple, mais lui n'était pas sûr de vouloir abandonner sa vie là-bas.

\- Si maman savait ce que tu viens de dire, elle t'offrirait deux pulls au lieu d'un, fit remarquer Charlie.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour elle, mais pour toi, surtout si la situation te met en danger.

\- Mon chef ne m'a encore rien dit, mais les petits accidents se multiplient et je sais que c'est parce que mon esprit est ailleurs…

\- Oui, ton esprit est tourné vers une jolie brune.

\- Enfin, je suis certain que ça va aller. Tout cela est nouveau, il me faut simplement un temps d'adaptation. Je suis heureux ici, je le suis là-bas malgré tout.

\- Si tu le dis !

L'arrivée de Fleur, enceinte de sept mois, ainsi que de Victoire et Dominique allégea l'atmosphère et Charlie passa son temps à amuser les petites filles. Le soir, il rentra auprès de sa petite amie. Au rythme des jours grandissait son appréhension, à l'approche du jour J son sentiment était à son paroxysme.

Enfin, le jour de Noël arriva et l'agitation qui régnait chez ses parents chassa toutes ses appréhensions.

Il y avait ses parents, ses frères, à l'exception de Ron, leurs compagnes, Harry et James, et les enfants de chacun. Cela faisait une tablée impressionnante. Tellement impressionnante que chacun était reconnaissant de pouvoir faire appel à la magie pour agrandir la demeure. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, ils passèrent tous à table.

\- Alors Hermione, tu comptes faire des mystères encore longtemps ou on va avoir le droit de connaître le sexe du bébé ? demanda George.

\- Qui sait… s'amusa à éluder la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

George sortit sa baguette avec un sourire.

\- Il me suffirait d'un petit sort pour avoir la réponse à ma question…

\- Si tu approches ta baguette de ma femme, je te la casse, intervint Charlie.

Hermione rougit à l'appellation, Molly gloussa de plaisir et les garçons se retinrent tous de rire devant la possessivité dans le ton du dragonnier.

\- Hum, ta femme, j'ai peut-être raté un épisode ? demanda une voix de l'entrée.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent que Ron se trouvait là accompagné d'une Lavande gênée.

\- Désolé pour le retard, Lavande et moi avons eu quelques soucis de réveil, dit-il en s'avançant.

\- Aucun problème ! s'exclama Molly en se levant et en ne montrant pas sa surprise de voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle agrandit la table et fit apparaître deux couverts supplémentaires au plus loin de Charlie et Hermione. Ron s'installa et Lavande fit de même après une hésitation.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir de ta venue ou au moins nous donner de tes nouvelles depuis ton départ ! rouspéta Molly une fois remise du choc.

\- Désolé maman, après tout ça, j'ai eu besoin de temps et surtout d'espace. Ça peut se comprendre, expliqua-t-il en glissant un regard à une Hermione gênée et à un Charlie contrarié.

\- Oui, bien sûr que ça peut se comprendre, mais un hibou nous disant simplement où tu étais et si tu te portais bien aurait été sympathique, intervint Arthur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé et je sais que vous avez raison. J'ai un peu voyagé, ensuite je suis rentré et j'ai pris une chambre dans un motel. Un jour, sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai aperçu Lavande, on a discuté et on s'est revu. Puis vous me manquiez et je n'ai pas voulu rater un Noël en famille, raconta Ron.

\- Nous sommes très contents, approuva Molly.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, même si l'arrivée impromptue de Ronald avait jeté un froid, celui-ci se montra agréable et n'eut pas un mot déplacé envers son ex-fiancée ou son frère. Après le repas, une fois que tout le monde s'était levé de table, qu'ils étaient éparpillés en train de discuter, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise, mais lorsqu'il tourna son attention vers Charlie et qu'il lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait également lui parler, là, elle fut surprise. Ils sortirent tous les trois et Lavande les regarda s'éclipser avec un sourire doux.

\- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, commença Ron en regardant ses pieds.

Il prit sa respiration plusieurs fois, comme pour se donner contenance puis reprit.

\- Ce que je t'ai proposé, d'avorter ou de me laisser éduquer ce bébé comme le mien était mal et vraiment déplacé, surtout envers toi Charlie. J'en ai pris conscience depuis, mais j'étais blessé et en colère et vous savez aussi bien l'un que l'autre à quel point je suis idiot de ces cas-là.

Hermione était sous le choc, Charlie souriait.

\- Je te pardonne mon frère, parce que je peux comprendre et parce que je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus. Je n'ai pas fait les choses comme je l'aurais dû. J'aurais dû tout t'avouer dès le départ. J'aurais dû être honnête aussi envers moi-même et me rendre compte qu'Hermione et moi, ça n'a jamais été une histoire de sexe. On t'a fait du mal et tu nous l'as rendu à ta manière. Mais toi et moi nous sommes frères, alors…

\- On oublie ? proposa Ron.

\- On oublie, approuva Charlie en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils se donnèrent une bourrade puis Hermione éclata en sanglots.

\- Hermignonne, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda maladroitement Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle alors que les pleurs redoublaient.

\- Les hormones, chuchota Charlie à l'oreille de son frère.

\- Ah… se contenta de dire Ron.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- Ça dure longtemps ces trucs-là ? demanda le plus jeune à son aîné.

\- Tout le long de la grossesse et même un peu après, figure-toi que ça empire avec les mois.

\- Bon courage ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Je vous entends ! rouspéta Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

\- Ouais, bon, maintenant que tu as arrêté de pleurer, je peux continuer ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, vas-y, encouragea Hermione en soufflant un bon coup.

\- Je suis désolé envers toi aussi, à propos du mariage, de ce que j'ai pu faire après et enfin… tu me suis ? Je ne dis pas que les choses vont redevenir comme avant que nous devenions un couple, mais tu as été ma meilleure amie et on a traversé des choses impossibles avec Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que nous devenions des inconnus, tu étais ma meilleure amie, j'ai envie d'essayer de sauvegarder notre amitié.

Hermione éclata en sanglots de nouveau, mais cette fois, elle se jeta dans bras de Ron.

\- Bien sûr que moi aussi je veux essayer de sauver notre amitié, dit-elle en larme.

\- Alors on passe à autre chose ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr, perdu entre le câlin de la jeune femme et ses pleurs.

\- Oui, on oublie et on est amis, approuva-t-elle.

\- Bien alors, arrête de pleurer, s'amusa Ron.

\- Les hormones, dit Charlie une fois de plus.

\- Ah oui, foutues hormones, approuva Ron.

\- Je vous entends ! rouspéta Hermione une fois de plus.

Ils rigolèrent puis une fois Hermione remise de ses émotions, ils rentrèrent. Le reste de la journée se passa à la perfection, la gêne oubliée. Il n'y a que l'air absent d'Harry qui interpella Hermione et vers la fin de la journée, elle parvint à s'isoler avec lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis content d'ailleurs, les choses ont l'air mieux avec Ron.

\- Ça l'est, il s'est excusé comme jamais, mais je parle de toi là, que se passe-t-il ? C'est à cause de ton divorce ?

\- Non, ce divorce était inévitable et je suis heureux que ce soit terminé c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?! insista Hermione en voyant l'hésitation de son meilleur ami.

\- Je… j'ai couché avec Pansy avant-hier, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, oh !

Hermione mit un moment à se reprendre.

\- Tu es célibataire, elle aussi, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème…

\- Le problème c'est que je ne suis divorcé que depuis une semaine. Qu'il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentard qui n'aurait pas eu le moindre scrupule à m'emmener elle-même à Voldemort le soir de la guerre…

\- Les années ont passé et elle a changé. De plus, je te signale que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau compagnon le soir de mon mariage raté et qu'il s'agit du frère de mon ex-fiancé… J'ai fait pire que toi et ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne t'encourage pas à entamer quelque chose avec Pansy si tu n'en as pas envie, mais pense pour toi, pas pour les autres et apprends à la connaître au lieu de te fier à des événements passés.

\- Oui, je dois réfléchir à tout ça, je suppose.

Hermione lui serra la main puis ils rentrèrent peu après auprès des autres.

* * *

 **Une lectrice (Berenice) parlait du chapitre précédent comme un chapitre positif, je trouve que celui-ci l'est tout autant. J'ai adoré l'écrire. La discussion Bill/Charlie, celle Harry/Hermione mais surtout la réconciliation avec Ron.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais malheureusement, en ce moment je suis un peu perdu XD. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 20 et je ne manque pas trop d'idées pour la suite. Je risque par contre d'avoir un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre au niveau de la correction.**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviens anonymes :**_

 ** _Cecile :_ Ouaouh, recevoir de tels encouragements et poster en retard... Je culpabilise à mort XD. Non, sans blague, merci. Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les différents passages ;) Merci :)**

 ** _Berenice :_ Haha, je suis dans ma période Harry/Pansy, du coup, tu les verras dans pas mal de fic à venir XD Enfin, vu que je ne poste pas forcément les fics par ordre de commencement, ce n'est pas sûr... Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Charmione333 :_ Je suis contente que cela te plaise ;) Harry/Pansy est mon coup de cœur du moment XD. Pour Lavande, j'en avais marre de faire tout le temps d'elle une jalouse, donc je ne sais pas si on la reverra mais elle sera très sympathique ;) Merci :)**

 ** _Plumeapapotte :_ Haha, contente que ma fic t'ait plu à ce point ;) Il y aura bien une suite, je publie normalement une fois par semaine mais tu tombes dans une période où je suis moins ponctuelle. Cependant, pas d'inquiétudes, ça reste à peu près régulier ;) merci beaucoup. P.S. : J'ai vu que tu avais voulu me donner ton mail mais je pense que le site l'a effacé car je ne vois rien.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Charlie avait eu peur en se mettant en couple avec Hermione, non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais il avait eu peur que la jeune femme ne supporte pas l'éloignement. Voilà pourquoi il avait mis aussi longtemps à avouer son attirance pour elle.

Cependant, dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait prévus, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui qui vivrait le plus mal cet éloignement. Cela pouvait se comprendre, il n'avait jamais été en couple, il n'avait donc pas pu anticiper ce sentiment qu'il trainait à chaque fois qu'il devait se séparer de la sorcière. Il avait pensé qu'un temps d'adaptation l'aiderait, mais le contraire semblait se produire. Plus le temps passait, plus l'éloignement était dur à gérer.

Son esprit était toujours tourné vers elle, il ne se sentait parfaitement bien que lorsqu'il la voyait, au moins un peu. Si au départ il n'avait prévu de faire le voyage entre la Roumanie et l'Angleterre que lors de ses longs week-ends, à présent, il le faisait dès qu'il avait une journée entière de congé. Les frais augmentaient, mais ça en valait la peine, il la voyait au moins deux fois par semaine, en comptant qu'elle avait accepté elle aussi de faire les voyages pour des périodes plus courtes. Malheureusement, cela lui paraissait toujours insuffisant.

\- Charlie, redescends sur terre tu veux ?! Je n'ai pas envie que tu serves de biscuit à nos amis, sermonna Vlad avec un sourire en coin.

Charlie secoua la tête puis acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas négliger son travail, il ne l'avait jamais fait. D'ailleurs, faire à moitié le travail qu'il avait choisi était comme choisir de mourir. Les risques étaient très élevés en faisant parfaitement ce qu'il fallait, s'il n'était pas à cent pour cent dans son boulot, les risques augmentaient de façon exponentielle.

\- Allons-y, dit-il à son collègue.

Les deux entrèrent dans la réserve, ils n'en sortirent que quatre heures plus tard, Vlad soutenant un Charlie boitillant. Il accompagna son ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il fut rafistolé rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'une petite brûlure qui s'ajoutait aux nombreuses autres.

Seulement, à la moindre petite blessure, un rapport devait être fait et le chef de la réserve, en voyant le cinquième rapport d'accident en peu de temps concernant Charlie Weasley, se décida à le convoquer.

\- Bonjour Charlie, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, c'était trois fois rien, éluda le dragonnier.

\- Trois fois rien, multiplié par cinq, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Je sais, approuva Charlie avec lassitude.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des dragonniers n'exercent qu'une année ou deux avant de trouver un emploi plus reposant ? demanda le chef.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ça fait plus de quinze ans que je travaille ici.

\- Je sais et justement, je me demande s'il n'est pas temps pour toi de trouver quelque chose qui te corresponde plus à l'heure actuelle…

Charlie ne dit rien, perdu entre l'envie de se révolter et la voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- Je ne te forcerai à rien, tu es un trop bon élément pour que je puisse envisager de te virer, mais penses-y. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, mais plutôt d'évolution. Tu as trouvé une femme que tu aimes et tu vas bientôt devenir père. Je pense que le fait d'être aussi loin de l'Angleterre te pèse plus qu'avant et je pense que tu es maintenant prêt à envisager autre chose.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Charlie après un moment de réflexion.

\- Je t'offre un mois de congés, tu reviendras mi-février, sauf si tu prends une décision avant. J'attends de tes nouvelles.

Charlie acquiesça puis finit par se lever, avant de sortir du bureau, il se tourna et regarda son chef.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès le lendemain, il posait ses valises chez sa sorcière et malgré le lot de question qui tournait dans sa tête, il devait avouer être plus qu'heureux.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama Hermione en arrivant dans son salon.

Elle se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça, étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec tout autant de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce week-end ! s'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

\- J'ai un mois de congés ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

\- Un mois de congés ?! Mais ma parole, tu ne travailles donc jamais ! s'amusa la sorcière.

Elle était surprise puisque les dernières vacances de son homme dataient seulement d'une quinzaine de jour. Enfin, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être là.

Il la serra contre lui, mais ne lui raconta pas le pourquoi de ses vacances supplémentaires. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle se sente coupable ou encore qu'elle se mette à espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

\- Oh, si tu es là ça veut dire que tu peux venir à l'échographie de cette après-midi ? S'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas rater ça !

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien, puis après le repas du midi, ils se rendirent à Sainte-Mangouste où Hermione et lui furent reçus par Drago.

\- Hermione, tu connais la chanson, dégage ton ventre et installe-toi, dit Drago après les avoir salués.

La jeune femme passa dans l'autre pièce et commença à s'installer.

\- Si tu as des questions que tu ne veux pas qu'elle entende, c'est maintenant, dit le blond à l'adresse du futur papa.

\- C'est toi qui vas l'accoucher ? demanda Charlie.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas la voir nue ?

\- Il y a de fortes chances, en effet ! railla Drago.

\- Mais…

\- Écoute, c'est mon métier. Hermione n'est rien de plus qu'une patiente, que j'apprécie et que je connais personnellement, certes…

\- Plus que personnellement, tu la connais même intimement !

\- C'est du passé, je t'assure que je ne la regarde dans ce genre de position que d'un œil purement professionnel.

\- C'est tout de même gênant…

\- Parce que tu n'es pas du métier. Crois-tu qu'Hermione aurait voulu que je m'occupe de son cas si je n'étais pas compétent et professionnel avec elle ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, je suppose que non et puis il paraît que tu es le meilleur.

\- Je le suis, approuva Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre.

\- De rien, allons rejoindre la future maman avant qu'elle ne s'impatiente.

Drago prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le ventre d'Hermione, une image se refléta sur le côté et tout le monde put voir aussi bien que sur les appareils moldus. Drago regarda avec attention et une plume notait tout ce qui devait l'être. Il expliqua aux parents, ce qu'il voyait.

\- Vous êtes toujours décidé à ne pas connaître le sexe ?

Hermione tourna son regard vers Charlie en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui voulais garder la surprise, s'amusa le futur papa.

\- On a changé d'avis, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

\- C'est une petite fille, une jolie petite fille d'ailleurs ! Hermione, il va falloir ralentir le sucre rapide, conseilla Drago en rangeant sa baguette.

Après quelques conseils supplémentaires, ils repartirent chez eux, heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient accueillir une petite fille pour la mi-mai.

\- Il faut que nous choisissions un prénom ! s'enthousiasma Hermione une fois installée sur son canapé.

\- Clémentine ? proposa Charlie.

\- Pourquoi pas Cerise pendant que tu y es ?!

\- J'aime bien Cerise, approuva Charlie.

\- Laissons les fruits dans leur corbeille, s'amusa Hermione.

Charlie rigola et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Saphira, proposa Hermione.

\- Saphira ! C'est joli, j'aime bien. Tu as trouvé ça où ? demanda Charlie.

\- C'est le prénom d'une dragonne dans un livre de littérature moldue, avoua Hermione en rougissant.

Charlie parut amusé.

\- Pourquoi ça te fait rougir ?

\- Parce que depuis un moment, je me suis mise à réfléchir et j'ai vraiment cherché des prénoms en rapport avec les dragons. Déjà parce que c'est ton monde, mais aussi à cause des Opalœils.

\- Je trouve ça touchant, dit Charlie en l'enlaçant.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Tu aurais proposé quoi si ça avait été un garçon ? demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser le sommet de la tête d'Hermione.

\- Elliott, c'est un dragon de dessin animé.

\- J'aime aussi celui-ci.

\- Tant mieux, parce que les autres prénoms que j'ai pu trouver étaient vraiment moche !

Hermione pensa au dragon Smaug et rigola toute seule.

\- Alors ce sera Saphira ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, Saphira, ça me plait beaucoup, approuva Charlie.

* * *

 **Voilà, je me suis bien amusé en écrivant la discussion Drago/Charlie ;)**

 **Que pensez-vous du prénom ?**

 **Enfin, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre dans son intégralité ?**

 **Je rappelle ici que le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre...**

 **Bisous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde.**

 **Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard mais j'ai eu du mal. Enfin, me voilà aujourd'hui ;)**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

 **Merci Muushya et merci à mes bêtas habituelles aussi ;)**

* * *

 **Berenice : Saphira vient d'Eragon livre ou film, pour ma part, c'est le film, je n'ai malheureusement pas lu les livres ;) Merci :)**

 **Cecile : Je te remercie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;) Bizzz**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Charlie Weasley n'était pas habitué à se torturer l'esprit. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait, il avait toujours eu la vie qu'il voulait sans avoir à réfléchir. Il avait atterri en Roumanie un peu par hasard, une opportunité s'était présentée et il l'avait simplement saisie. Il n'avait jamais regretté ce choix, la Roumanie lui plaisait, la réserve encore plus.

Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, il cherchait désespérément une solution. La Roumanie ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'auparavant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas d'Hermione Granger là-bas. La solution était donc de rentrer au pays, oui, mais que faire une fois en Angleterre ? Il ne supporterait jamais l'inactivité.

La première idée qui lui vint et non des moindres futs de monter sa propre réserve, ici en Grande-Bretagne. Le projet était ambitieux, certes, mais pas irréalisable. Il avait passé les quinze dernières années à travailler sans presque rien dépenser, son compte en banque se portait plus que bien. Le travail de dragonnier était très bien payé aux vues des diverses primes qui s'ajoutaient au salaire de base. Il avait donc un très bon apport pour financer son projet.

Le plus compliqué serait d'obtenir les autorisations du Ministère et, s'il y parvenait, trouver un endroit adéquat n'en serait pas plus aisé. Il fallait un endroit vaste, pourvu de plaines et de montagnes.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il trouve une personne de confiance afin de gérer efficacement le côté administratif qui n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé.

En somme, c'était un très gros projet qui lui demanderait beaucoup d'investissement pendant assez longtemps. S'il choisissait de faire cela, il s'engageait à rester dragonnier encore un long moment, si ce n'est toute sa carrière et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il aimait son métier, mais il ne s'y voyait pas dans dix ans. De plus, quitte à réorganiser sa vie, autant prendre un métier avec des horaires plus stables que son emploi actuel.

Autrement dit, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et son congé touchait à sa fin. Étant donné qu'Hermione ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à l'appartement, Charlie décida de s'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur pour se vider l'esprit et éviter de penser à son départ et à son manque de perspective.

\- Charlie Weasley ! s'écria une voix du fond du pub à son entrée.

L'interpellé fouilla la salle du regard à la recherche de celui qui l'avait reconnu et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la silhouette massive d'Hagrid. Il se commanda un whisky pur-feu et rejoignit le demi-géant pour le saluer.

\- Alors, comment vont tes dragons ? demanda Hagrid.

\- Ils vont bien, enfin, là ça fait quinze jours que je suis ici, mais ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

\- Maintenant que tu n'es plus un célibataire endurci, ce n'est pas trop difficile lorsque tu es là-bas ?

\- Je fais avec, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Charlie ne se montra pas surpris qu'Hagrid sache pour son couple. Il savait que le demi-géant faisait partie du cercle proche à d'Harry et Hermione. Mais il était venu ici pour s'aérer l'esprit, pas pour parler de ce qui le torturait.

\- Pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, je prends justement ma retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire pour rejoindre Olympe. Elle prend sa retraite également et on part en voyage ! s'exclama Hagrid avant de boire à sa chope.

\- Où ça ? demanda Charlie.

\- Pas de destination précise, on part à l'aventure !

\- Ça a l'air sympa.

\- Je suis certain que ça le sera.

\- Alors vous quittez votre poste de professeur ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup enseigner, mais j'ai besoin de changement, maintenant que Graup est parti dans une montagne avec d'autres géants et que Crockdur est…

Hagrid renifla fortement et sortit son mouchoir avant de continuer.

\- Enfin voilà, maintenant, je suis tout seul ici. J'ai mis un moment avant de prendre cette décision, mais je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il me faut.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que toi aussi tu trouves ce qu'il te faut, les années passent vite, ce serait dommage de n'avoir que des regrets plus tard, conseilla Hagrid.

\- C'est certain, mais encore faudrait-il que je sache quoi faire !

\- Avec une expérience comme la tienne, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un emploi dans le domaine des créatures.

\- Certes, mais c'est vaste !

\- Pourquoi pas professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ? proposa Hagrid.

\- Moi, professeur ?! Je n'ai certainement pas le cursus nécessaire au poste ! s'exclama Charlie.

\- Je te signale que je n'ai même pas mes BUSE, alors le Professeur McGonagall saura se contenter de toi, fit remarquer Hagrid avec bonne humeur.

Charlie se mit à réfléchir. Pour les horaires, il n'avait rien à redire et le boulot était changeant, après tout, il y avait un certain nombre de créatures différentes à étudier au cours des années d'études puis il serait en extérieur. Il ne se voyait pas du tout enfermé dans un bureau tous les jours, il n'aurait pas su le supporter.

En somme, ce poste de professeur n'avait que des avantages puis il n'engageait en à rien. Si ce n'était pas à son goût, il pourrait juste effectuer une année puis chercher autre chose ensuite.

\- Merci pour l'idée Hagrid, j'enverrais un hibou à la Directrice dès demain.

Rubeus fit un signe de main, montrant que ce n'était rien et ils continuèrent à discuter de sujets plus légedifférentsrs. Charlie se sentait léger d'avoir enfin une idée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que cela aboutisse à quelque chose.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait dit à Hagrid, Charlie envoya un hibou à la directrice, joignant ses notes d'ASPIC, son expérience professionnelle ainsi qu'une lettre de motivation. Il espérait vraiment avoir une réponse avant son départ pour la Roumanie.

Il avait fait le choix de ne parler de rien à Hermione ni de son envie de revenir au pays ni de son idée de postuler à Poudlard. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle commence à espérer s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point cela était difficile pour lui.

\- Charlie ? Appela Hermione.

Avec un sourire, l'homme quitta le canapé du salon pour retourner dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- À merveille ! C'est étrange que tu sois debout avant moi, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive !

\- Tu aurais au moins pu en profiter pour me faire le petit déjeuner, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu as horreur de manger au lit, le petit déjeuner t'attend sur la table du salon.

\- Tu es vraiment parfait.

Avec un sourire, Hermione s'étira montrant ainsi son ventre déjà bien rond, ce qui fit sourire le futur papa. Après un dernier baiser, la jeune femme se leva et partit au salon où elle s'installa à la table pour commencer à manger.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Charlie en sachant que c'était le jour de congé de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle fut interrompue par un crépitement dans sa cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent tous les deux Harry en sortir.

\- Je pense que maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, s'amusa Hermione.

Charlie eut un sourire alors qu'Harry s'installait à la table avec le couple.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si on pouvait discuter tous les deux, dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

\- Je vais aller rendre visite à mes parents, dit Charlie en se levant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, on peut très bien sortir faire un tour, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

\- Non, non, inutile, j'avais prévu de passer au Terrier dans tous les cas, tranquillisa Charlie.

Après un dernier baiser, le rouquin disparut dans les flammes vertes, Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- Quelque chose de grave ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai couché avec Pansy.

\- Oui, mais ça tu me l'as déjà dit, s'amusa la brunette.

\- Non je veux dire, encore…

\- Oh !

\- Oui, oh ! approuva Harry.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Tu sais, deux personnes…

\- Très drôle Harry, mais tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

Le Survivant acquiesça puis prit une aspiration.

\- Je suis allé la trouver chez elle pour discuter ce qu'il s'était passé avant les fêtes puis on s'est retrouvé dans sa chambre…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour aller lui parler ! s'exclama une Hermione outrée.

\- Non, ça c'était il y a trois semaines.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as attendu pour m'en parler ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'hier cs'est -elle qui est venue me trouver et elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter, répondit-il.

\- Je vois, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu en as envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mon divorce est récent et je ne sais même pas si on pourrait bien s'entendre Pansy et moi, au-delà du sexe.

\- Et bien, tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner en extérieur. Si elle accepte, ça veut dire qu'elle peut envisager plus que du sexe entre vous et si elle refuse, tu seras fixé. Puis ça te donnera l'occasion de voir si tu l'apprécies en dehors d'un lit.

\- D'un lit, d'un bureau, d'un canapé, d'une douche, d'une baignoire… énuméra un Harry gêné, mais amusé par la rougeur que prenaient les joues de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, oui, ça va j'ai saisi !

\- Merci Hermione.

\- De rien.

Les deux amis commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre et qu'Harry décide de les laisser en amoureux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 19.**

 **Encore une fois, désolé pour le retard.**

 **Qu'avez vous passé des différents passage ?**

 **Bizzz.**


	20. Chapter 20

Désolé pour le retard, mea culpa !

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Berenice :**_ Hihi, contente que l'idée te plaise. J'avais hésité entre ça où une réserve de dragons mais je voulais que Charlie décide de changer assez radicalement d'emploi, pour montrer qu'il voulait de nouvelles choses dans sa vie ;) Merci !

 _ **Réponse à Cecile :** _ Merci beaucoup. En effet, il risque la surchauffe de chaudron tellement que ça travaille dans sa tête XD. Contente que tu apprécies. Merci encore !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

La mi-mars était arrivée et avec elle, un climat plus clément, Hermione aimait profiter du soleil qui se montrait de plus en plus fréquemment et à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle en aurait tout le loisir. Elle avait reculé ce moment le plus possible, mais à présent, son chef ne lui laissait plus le choix, elle allait entamer son congé maternité.

Avec un autre métier, elle aurait pu travailler au moins jusqu'à début mai, son accouchement n'étant prévu que pour la fin de ce même mois, mais dans le milieu médical, ils étaient plus stricts. D'autant plus qu'elle ne servait presque plus à rien. La future maman était obligée de déléguer toutes ses opérations trop longues à Savannah, car elle ne tenait plus.

Ses relations avec sa collègue s'étaient nettement améliorées. En fait, la jeune américaine était vraiment sympathique, peut-être un peu prétentieuse mais pas plus que Draco. Cela était plus drôle qu'insupportable.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme leva la tête pour apercevoir Savannah qui s'installait à sa table. Elle aussi avait besoin d'une pause déjeuner apparemment.

\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? demanda l'Américaine.

\- Épuisante… et la tienne ?

\- Je suis une Rockstar, le petit Jason pourra rentrer chez lui dès demain ! s'exclama Savannah avec bonne humeur.

\- Bien joué !

Savannah offrit un clin d'œil à Hermione puis commença à manger avant de s'interrompre.

\- Écoute, on s'aime bien maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La plupart du temps en tout cas, répondit une Hermione amusée.

\- Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose aux gens que j'apprécie, alors je préfère être honnête quitte à ce que ça nuise à nos relations… continua l'Américaine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne fais pas au juste ? demanda la future maman.

\- Je ne fais pas de coup en fourbe…

\- De coup en fourbe ?

\- Tu sais que je n'étais ici que pour te remplacer le temps de ton congé. Ils m'ont fait un contrat plus long pour que j'apprenne à travailler à ta manière, mais il était prévu que je parte à ton retour, expliqua Savannah.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Le chef m'a proposé un contrat définitif aujourd'hui. J'ai simplement répondu que j'avais besoin de réfléchir pour t'en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est hors de question que j'accepte si c'est pour qu'ils t'évincent !

Hermione éprouva un élan d'affection pour sa collègue. Oui, elles avaient mal commencé toutes les deux mais, en apprenant à la connaître, il était difficile de ne pas apprécier Savannah Williams. Elle était amusante, intelligente, intéressante et surtout, elle était loyale envers ceux qu'elle appréciait. Bien sûr, elle avait des défauts, mais ses qualités valaient la peine de passer au-dessus.

\- Et bien moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! s'exclama Hermione.

Savannah parut surprise par la gaité de la jeune femme, mais la laissa poursuivre.

\- Ce matin, le chef m'a appris qu'il prendrait sa retraite en mars prochain et qu'il souhaitait que ce soit moi qui prenne son poste. J'ai accepté bien sûr et je lui ai suggéré de vite te proposer un poste fixe, avant que tu ne cherches un emploi ailleurs. Je pense en fait qu'il en avait déjà l'intention, expliqua Hermione.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations ! s'exclama Savannah.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Alors, tu vas rester ? demanda la future maman.

\- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, hors de question que je reparte d'où je viens !

\- Tu ne parles jamais de ta vie avant ton arrivée, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- D'accord. En tout cas, contente que tu restes !

\- Moi aussi. Dis, tu seras quel genre de patronne ? Dans le style de mon premier jour ici ou comme maintenant ? s'amusa Savannah.

\- Ça dépendra des fois, je suppose, répondit une Hermione amusée.

Elles rigolèrent puis continuèrent à manger.

\- Je pense que Drago aussi sera content de savoir que tu restes, lança Hermione.

\- Hermione !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Lâche-moi avec Malefoy.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent et pourtant, tu refuses toujours d'avouer qu'il te plait.

\- Il est doué au lit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me plait, nia Savannah.

Hermione ne chercha pas à discuter plus à ce sujet. Il était évident que Savannah avait des problèmes avec l'engagement et qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Si la future maman était curieuse, elle savait que cela ne la regardait pas vraiment et que Savannah ne parlerait pas plus tant qu'elle ne le voudrait pas.

Après sa pause, elles retournèrent au travail et une fois la journée terminée, Hermione rentra chez elle. La future maman se languissait de ce week-end, car Charlie devait venir. Si au moins elle avait pu se servir de son congé pour partir en Roumanie le rejoindre… mais non, les Portoloins étaient formellement interdits à partir du cinquième mois.

Bon, elle ne devait pas se plaindre. Non seulement elle l'avait eu à elle toute seule un mois entier, mais depuis qu'il était reparti, un mois auparavant, il revenait aussi souvent que possible. Malgré tout, il lui manquait terriblement, de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, malgré sa promesse de lui parler si quelque chose lui pesait, elle ne voulait pas l'accabler. De toute façon, lui non plus ne parlait pas de ses difficultés, Hermione avait vite vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la distance. Mais comme elle, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'en parler n'aiderait personne.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'ils s'accommodent de cette situation, car il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Hermione ne voulait pas quitter son emploi, sa famille et ses amis pour partir vivre en Roumanie et elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour exiger de Charlie qu'il fasse ce qu'elle se refusait de faire, à savoir, tout quitter pour rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement, elle fut surprise d'y trouver une table dressée pour deux et un repas déjà prêt. Sa première réaction fut la panique, puis elle se rassura en se disant que s'il y avait un cambrioleur chez elle, il se serait occupé autrement qu'en préparant le diner, de toute façon, elle pouvait se défendre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'est que moi, répondit une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

\- Charlie !

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et le trouva en train de ranger ses vêtements, de nombreuses valises à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Hermione ravie.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation alors, lorsque je suis reparti il y a un mois, ce n'était que pour dépanner mon chef le temps qu'il trouve un remplaçant et que je le forme. Me voilà à présent, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes et elle se précipita sur Charlie pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de regretter ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

\- Absolument pas. Ce boulot, je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. J'ai besoin d'être ici.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la surprise rend ça encore plus beau ?

\- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione.

D'un geste, il s'empara du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Enfin il était ici définitivement. Plus d'au revoir, plus de manque et en plus de ça, il allait retrouver les membres de sa famille. Non pas qu'il les avait perdus, mais il pourrait les voir régulièrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était plus enchanté ou réticent.

Après autant d'éloignement, il avait un peu peur de ne pas supporter l'invasion familiale. Autant la plupart sauraient respecter son besoin d'indépendance et de liberté, autant il en doutait fortement concernant sa mère.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon où Hermione lui servit une bièraubeurre.

\- Tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu comptes faire ici ? Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de réserve en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ça, c'est une autre surprise ! J'ai déjà un emploi. Hagrid prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année et j'ai postulé lorsque je l'ai appris. McGonagall m'a fait passer un entretien peu avant que je ne reparte et elle m'a donné une réponse affirmative dès la fin de cette entrevue. En septembre, je serai Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu as tout prévu ! s'émerveilla Hermione.

\- Je te connais Hermione Granger. Je voulais te prouver que ma décision était mûrement réfléchie, que je n'avais pas fait ça sur un coup de tête.

\- Tu as réussi !

Avec un sourire immense, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

 **Voilà une petite discussion Savannah/Hermione, elles ont fait la paix ;)**

 **Mais surtout l'arrivée définitive de Charlie !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bizzz et à bientôt (aussi vite que possible).**


	21. Chapter 21

Désolé pour le retard, encore et toujours de ma faute !

 **Merci mille fois "Pelote73" je me suis trompé de fichier XD**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Réponse à Cecile :**_ Merci beaucoup. Oui je ne voulais pas laisser Savannah et Hermione en froid, pour moi, elles se ressemblent beaucoup et peuvent aussi bien s'adorer que se détester, j'ai préféré la seconde option ;)

 _ **Berenice :**_ Haha, on saura très vite pour Harry et Pansy

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Hermione et Charlie arrivèrent à midi moins dix au Terrier et tout le monde était déjà là. Ce n'était pas la faute de la sorcière si sa fille avait décidé de prendre beaucoup de place et que, par conséquent, presque plus aucune de ses affaires ne lui allait.

Le couple salua Arthur et Molly, ainsi que Ron et Lavande, George et Angelina, Bill et Fleur, Harry et les enfants de chacun.

\- Hermione, chérie, la grossesse te va à merveille, s'émerveilla Molly en regardant le ventre très rond de la jeune femme.

\- Merci Molly.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, fit remarquer Arthur.

\- Je le suis, Charlie prend bien soin de moi, confirma Hermione avec un sourire amoureux pour son homme.

Charlie lui répondit d'un baiser sur la tempe qui fit sourire les parents de l'ancien dragonnier de bonheur.

\- Enfin, il prendrait encore mieux soin de toi s'il se décidait à rentrer au lieu de faire des allers-retours incessants, lança Molly.

Charlie échangea un regard amusé avec Hermione et s'occupa de servir un verre à chacun. Une fois fait, il fit tinter le sien pour attirer l'attention de chacun.

\- J'ai une annonce à faire ! déclara-t-il.

Tous stoppèrent net les discussions qu'ils avaient à droite et à gauche pour écouter Charlie.

\- Comme maman l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, je prendrais mieux soin d'Hermione et de mon enfant en étant ici. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler mais je suis de retour définitivement ici et je commencerai à travailler en tant que Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques dès septembre.

Bill fut le premier à étreindre son frère et à le féliciter.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Molly fut la suivante et elle l'étreignit fortement en lui disant à quel point elle était fière de lui. Les autres se succédèrent et enfin, la chef de famille invita tout le monde à prendre place à l'extérieur pour passer au repas.

\- Mon chéri, tu viendrais m'aider quelques minutes ? demanda Molly à Charlie.

\- Je peux vous aider aussi, proposa Hermione.

\- Non merci, ma chérie, va t'asseoir tranquillement.

Hermione comprit que la mère de famille souhaitait s'entretenir seule avec son fils, elle n'insista donc pas et rejoignit les autres. Charlie en était arrivé à la même conclusion, c'est donc méfiant qu'il gagna la cuisine derrière sa mère.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne chose que tu sois de retour, commença Molly en s'occupant de remplir un plat.

\- Mais ? demanda Charlie sachant très bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Mais as-tu songé au mariage ?

\- J'y songe maman… Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il n'y a pas un an, Hermione aurait dû épouser Ron…

\- C'est du passé…

\- Je le sais, elle s'en est remise mais malgré tout, j'ai peur qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'ait plus envie de passer par la case mariage.

\- Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir, insista Molly.

\- Chaque chose en son temps maman. Je t'aime, mais le jour où j'évoquerai ce sujet avec Hermione, ce sera parce que je le veux et non parce que tu me forces la main, dit-il gentiment, mais fermement.

Molly le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer, son fils avait raison, elle n'avait pas vraiment à se mêler de ça. Seulement, parfois, ne pas interférer dans la vie de ses garçons lui était impossible.

\- Tant que tu es heureux, alors tout va bien, assura Molly.

Charlie s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de faire léviter certains plats pour les mener dehors. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide lui aussi de faire une annonce.

\- Je vous aime tous comme si vous étiez ma famille. Le fait que les choses aient mal tourné avec Ginny ne change rien à ça…

\- Pour nous non plus Harry chéri, coupa Molly.

\- J'en ai conscience, merci Molly. Mais il y a une chose qui s'est récemment passée dans ma vie et j'ai peur que ça change ce que vous ressentez à mon égard. Je ne compte pas vous le cacher et je n'ai pas envie que vous l'appreniez autrement, donc je préfère être honnête et vous le dire maintenant, continua le Survivant.

Plus personne ne disait un mot, attendant la suite.

\- Je vois quelqu'un depuis quelque temps. C'est assez récent, mais les sentiments que j'ai pour elle sont réels et c'est pour ça que je sais que je dois vous en parler parce que je ne compte pas la cacher plus longtemps…

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de nous, c'est ta vie, tu la mènes comme tu l'entends, intervint George.

\- Je tenais juste à ce que vous ne soyez pas pris de court. Comme vous le savez, je fais souvent la une et quand ils m'apercevront avec elle, nul doute que ça fera couler beaucoup d'encre…

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Ron.

Voilà, Harry savait qu'il arrivait au moment le plus difficile de cette discussion.

\- Pansy Parkinson, lâcha-t-il.

\- Parkinson ?! Comme celle qui voulait t'attraper pour te livrer à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le jour de la guerre ? demanda froidement Ron.

\- C'est du passé, intervint Hermione en voyant Harry sans voix.

\- Bien sûr, toi tu le soutiens après tout tu as bien passé presque un an dans les bras d'un mangemort ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione allait répliquer, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Lavande qui le fit d'abord.

\- Ronald, tu sais à quel point tu peux être stupide quand tu parles sur le coup de la colère alors épargne-toi des regrets et ferme-la !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se contenta de s'asseoir, les oreilles rouges et l'air boudeur.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est assez bien pour toi ? demanda simplement Molly.

\- Elle me fait rire, elle sait me calmer, me remettre en place quand j'en ai besoin et surtout, elle me rend heureux, répondit Harry gêné.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Harry, je sais que tu ne laisserais personne de néfaste entrer dans la vie de James et si elle te rend heureux, alors tout est parfait, trancha la mère de famille.

Elle se leva et alla étreindre son ex-beau-fils qu'elle considérait comme son propre enfant bien avant qu'il ne soit marié à sa fille et qu'elle considérerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'étreignant à son tour.

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Molly à son dernier fils.

\- Oui… suis désolé, répéta-t-il gêné.

Harry se rassit, détendu, les choses étaient dites, il n'avait plus rien à cacher à présent et les gens qu'il aimait avaient accepté ça sans trop de problèmes. La réunion familiale reprit dans une ambiance heureuse et plus tard, Hermione suivit Ron qui s'était isolé du reste de la famille.

\- On se fait la tête ? demanda la future maman.

\- Non… enfin, toi tu devrais me faire la tête. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… C'était vraiment odieux, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu es souvent odieux lorsque tu es énervé, mais on s'y habitue.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Je sais. Lavande m'a surprise, dit Hermione.

\- Elle a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.

\- Je vois ça. Elle a l'air parfaite pour toi, elle sait te calmer quand il le faut, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pourtant, elle vient de me prouver le contraire.

\- Lorsque je l'ai revue, j'étais en colère par rapport à toi et mon frère. C'est elle qui m'a apaisé puis encore elle qui m'a amené à renouer avec vous. Je ne sais pas comme elle fait au juste, mais ça marche. Elle me calme, elle sait faire en sorte que je me remette en question.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Ron acquiesça puis regarda droit devant lui un moment avant de regarder Hermione.

\- Parkinson a vraiment changé ?

\- Penses-tu qu'Harry la laisserait approcher James si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Elle est celle qu'il lui faut, bien plus que ta sœur ne l'a jamais été. Elle ne le traite pas comme un super héros, mais juste comme un homme. Elle ne voit pas en lui le Sauveur, simplement Harry… enfin, elle dirait plutôt Potter, s'amusa Hermione.

Les deux amis rigolèrent puis retournèrent auprès des autres. Plus tard, Charlie et Hermione décrétèrent qu'il était l'heure pour eux de repartir, Harry les suivit avec James. Le Survivant leur adressa un signe de la main et transplana avec son fils dans les bras.

* * *

 **Voilà, la réunion chez les Weasley, une Lavande qui sait y faire avec Ron, un Harry honnête.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **Bizzz et à bientôt (aussi vite que possible).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Désolé pour le retard, encore et toujours de ma faute !**

 **Cependant, je vous annonce que la fic comportera 23 chapitre plus un petit épilogue, donc, nous arrivons au bout.**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Réponse à Cecile :**_ Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tout ai été à ton goût ;)

 _ **HDGM:**_ Merci beaucoup. Non, tu as raison, j'ai mis Ginny de côté et je l'ai tout bonnement oublié. Cependant, je songe à faire quelques chapitres bonus, après la fin de la Charmione, centré sur Pansy et Harry et je pense que Ginny apparaîtra dans ceux-là ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Charlie en Angleterre et son couple avec Hermione était heureux. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, ils se comprenaient, ils riaient. Le futur père découvrait les joies du couple et aimait vraiment sa nouvelle vie, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment cherchée à la base.

Seulement, lorsque l'on a tout ce que l'on veut, on se met souvent à en vouloir plus et c'était le cas de Charlie. Il ne voulait pas seulement qu'Hermione soit sa compagne ou la mère de son enfant, il voulait qu'elle soit sa femme.

Cette idée se faisait de plus en plus présente jusqu'à l'obséder, mais il essayait de garder cela pour lui. Il était presque sûr qu'Hermione ne se montrerait pas enchantée face à une demande en mariage.

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là, il trouva la femme qui partageait sa vie en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tout en ronchonnant sur ses pieds gonflés.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil, railla-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai les pieds gonflés, ça fait mal, se plaignit-elle.

\- Eh bien, on prend notre petit déjeuner ensuite tu vas t'allonger dans le canapé et je te les masse, proposa gentiment Charlie.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

Charlie réprima son envie de rire, il lui massait les pieds quasiment un jour sur deux depuis trois semaines et elle faisait toujours semblant de s'étonner lorsqu'il lui proposait un massage.

\- Bien sûr, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux.

\- Oh merci ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

C'est comme ça qu'après s'être restaurés, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux de plaisir un moment face au massage de son homme avant de les rouvrir et de le regarder avec attention.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as souvent l'air perdu dans tes pensées, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça aussi c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez elle, elle avait appris à très bien le connaître, et ça, en très peu de temps.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre après l'accouchement avant de parler de ce que j'ai en tête, répondit Charlie.

Il pensait que, comme toujours, elle n'insisterait pas, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- Tu regrettes ta décision, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Charlie.

\- Oui, tu regrettes d'être rentré et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire…

\- Mais non Hermione…

\- Ou tu es lassé de moi. La vie de couple ne te convient pas…

Charlie attrapa les mains de la sorcière et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi ma belle. Je ne regrette rien et je suis très loin de me lasser de toi, assura-t-il.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu as peur de me parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione tâchait de se calmer, consciente que ses hormones venaient à nouveau de lui jouer des tours.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te stresser…

\- Très réussi !

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne veux pas me quitter ? s'assura-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Non, ce serait même tout le contraire, affirma-t-il.

Il sut qu'il en avait trop dit et en effet, si Hermione lui adressa d'abord un regard d'incompréhension, il céda vite sa place à un regard nerveux.

\- Charlie, est-ce que tu songes au mariage ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'y pense oui, mais c'est une discussion qu'on doit avoir, pas quelque chose que je veux t'imposer, dit-il pour tenter de la rassurer.

Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet, la sorcière avait l'air de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… Je… Je…

\- Hermione, c'est bon, calme-toi, on en parlera plus tard, dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois, même dans quelques années si tu veux.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'affola le sorcier.

\- Il faut que tu m'emmènes à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Hermione en tâchant de se calmer pour que son homme ne s'affole pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Sainte-Mangouste, oui… Sainte-Mangouste, répéta le sorcier sans bouger.

\- Il faut que tu prennes ma valise dans la chambre, que tu viennes et que tu t'occupes de la cheminette, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Le futur papa souffla un coup et acquiesça avant de se précipiter vers la chambre. Il revint avec la valise, prit la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Ils furent à l'hôpital assez rapidement et les médicomages de l'accueil prirent en charge la future maman.

Elle fut amenée au service de Gynécomagie et préparée dans une salle d'accouchement.

\- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle à une des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Nous ne le trouvons pas…

\- S'il tient à sa vie, il a plutôt intérêt à se ramener vite fait ! rugit Hermione.

\- C'est bon, chérie, je suis sûr qu'il va arriver, tenta de l'apaiser Charlie.

\- Je suis sûre que le médicomage Hanson saura très bien… commença une infirmière.

\- Je veux Drago Malefoy et tout de suite ! s'écria la jeune femme perdue entre les larmes, la colère et la douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond.

\- C'est bon Granger, je suis là, dit-il.

\- Je vais te tuer, promit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé ma douce, juste un petit problème et je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, s'excusa Drago en prenant la main de son amie.

\- Drago, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je le sens…

\- Oui, quelque chose cloche, en effet, ta tension est trop haute. Il faut que tu te calmes Hermione, répondit le blond.

\- J'essaie qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

Drago soupira, non, elle n'allait pas se calmer et ça n'allait pas faciliter son travail. Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, le gynécomage se mit au travail. La future maman suivit les recommandations du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais il sut en effet que quelque chose se passait mal. À l'aide de sa baguette, il put déterminer que le bébé présentait des difficultés respiratoires.

\- Appelez Williams tout de suite, ordonna-t-il à l'une des infirmières.

\- Je suis là, intervint un pédiatromage.

\- Oui, vous êtes là, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être Savannah Williams, répondit sèchement Drago.

Le pédiatromage marmonna en se remettant à l'écart pendant que l'infirmière sortait de la salle pour contacter Savannah.

\- Pourquoi te faut-il Savannah ? demanda Hermione entre deux poussées.

\- Parce que je ne confierai ta fille qu'à la meilleure et que toi, tu es trop occupée en ce moment, répondit-il calmement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, devina Hermione.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est rien que Savannah ne puisse arranger alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer sur ton travail pendant qu'ici, chacun fera le sien.

Rassurée par le calme et la fermeté de Drago, la jeune femme se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière et sur la pédiatromage qui se plaça près de Drago sans lui adresser un regard.

Lorsqu'il fit sortir le bébé, aucun pleur ne retentit, ce qui alarma Charlie. Hermione, elle, savait que c'était normal vu les circonstances. Savannah n'attendit pas pour emmener la fillette hors de la salle laissant Drago terminer de s'occuper de la maman.

Lorsqu'elle revint plus d'une demi-heure plus tard avec un grand sourire et qu'elle déposa une jolie petite fille dans les bras d'Hermione, chacun oublia l'inquiétude et se concentra sur cette magnifique petite personne.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en regardant Drago et Savannah.

Les deux se contentèrent de sourire avant de faire sortir tout le monde et de sortir eux-mêmes, offrant un peu d'intimité à la petite famille.

* * *

 **Saphira est là !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **** SUPER IMPORTANT ****

 **Je songe, une fois les chapitres de la Charmione terminé, ajouter des chapitres bonus sur Harry et Pansy. Beaucoup me le demande et j'en ai envie ;) Je ne vous dit pas que ça arrivera dès la fin de la Charmione, comme vous le savez, je suis en fin de grossesse et je pense que ça arrivera plutôt après mon accouchement et quelques temps d'adaptation ;)**

 **Cependant, j'ai besoin de votre avis.**

 **Pour ces chapitres bonus, vous voulez que je reprenne leur histoire depuis le début, en plus détaillé puisque il s'agira de leur PDV ou que je commence à partir de la réunion Weasley ?**

 **Personnellement, je songe à commencer du début, bien qu'on sache quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, on en sait très peu sur leur ressenti et sur pleins d'autres choses.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me répondre ;)**

 **Bizzz et à bientôt (aussi vite que possible).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Plus que l'épilogue, et ce sera la fin, je passerais en complete jusqu'à reprendre la publication avec les chapitres bonus Hansy.**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Berenice :** Haha, il y aura bien des chapitres bonus mais il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je n'ai pas encore commencé, même si les idées sont là. Merci :)_

 _ **Réponse à Cecile :** En effet, je me suis un peu embrouillé dans la publication des deux histoires XD. Enfin, le spin-off est en pause le temps que je finisse celle-ci, elle reprendra après :) Merci beaucoup. Puis merci aussi pour tes encouragements. En effet, la fin de grossesse était compliquée..._

 _ **Yoko78:**_ Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit à Sainte-Mangouste, sa fille entre ses bras qui dormait paisiblement. Elle ne parvenait pas à la lâcher des yeux, le peu de fois où elle le faisait, c'était pour croiser ceux de Charlie.

Au bout d'un moment, elle fit quand même l'effort de lâcher son trésor pour que le papa en profite un peu également. Charlie se montrait très inquiet et demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il s'y prenait bien, Hermione trouva ça assez drôle, mais aussi touchant. Finalement, le papa s'installa dans le fauteuil et profita de sa fille plus sereinement, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cet homme, tout en lui, lui plaisait. Son physique bien sûr, il fallait être compliqué pour ne pas le trouver extrêmement sexy. Mais aussi sa patience, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, la façon dont il regardait sa fille, la façon dont il la regardait elle, en cet instant.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa, mais un déclic se fit en elle. Elle en avait traversé des épreuves, la dernière en date avait été la fuite de Ron à leur mariage, mais elle savait qu'en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait emmenée à cet endroit, avec cet homme merveilleux et cette petite fille si parfaite.

Elle n'avait plus peur, car tout semblait évident à présent. Si Charlie avait renoncé à ce qui avait été toute sa vie pendant quinze ans par amour pour elle, nul doute qu'il était le bon, le vrai, le seul.

\- Charlie ?

L'homme releva son regard vers la femme qu'il aimait et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux t'épouser, déclara Hermione.

Charlie haussa les sourcils, stupéfait et avec précaution, il se leva pour déposer Saphira dans son couffin. Il s'installa ensuite aux côtés d'Hermione et prit sa main.

\- Comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Comment ça « comme ça » ?

\- Hier, nous ne faisions que parler de mon envie de mariage et ça a déclenché ton accouchement tellement cette idée te faisait peur et ce matin, tu changes d'avis ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste réalisé qu'avec toi, je n'avais plus peur. Je t'aime Charlie.

Le rouquin se pencha et embrassa Hermione avec passion.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Charlie caressa la joue de sa fiancée avec quelque chose comme de la déception dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de bague…

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, le rassura Hermione.

\- Quand même…

Mais il ne put poursuivre sa phrase, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly et Arthur ainsi que sur les parents d'Hermione. Les deux femmes allèrent vers le berceau et s'extasièrent devant le bébé qui dormait pendant que le père d'Hermione s'approcha de sa fille pour s'enquérir de son état.

Les grands-parents restèrent toute la matinée puis partirent à l'heure du repas pour manger au terrier tous ensembles. Charlie et Hermione ne parlèrent pas de leur décision de se marier, préférant d'abord se mettre d'accord sur la date entre autres détails.

En début d'après-midi, ce fut au tour d'Harry et de Pansy de venir. La jeune femme salua les nouveaux parents et regarda le bébé avec un sourire attendri, mais se mit ensuite à l'écart pendant qu'Harry discutait avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione remarquant que la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle comprenait l'ancienne Serpentard. Elle se trouvait devant une femme qui était tout juste une amie et devant un homme qui était le frère de l'ex-femme de son petit ami, elle n'avait rien pour être à l'aise. Peut-être même qu'elle pensait que sa place n'était pas ici.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée… commença à répondre Pansy.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es la bienvenue ici. Si tu veux la prendre dans tes bras, tu le peux, mais ne te sens pas obligée, précisa Hermione.

Pansy la regarda en souriant et la remercia avant de s'approcher et de prendre délicatement la petite fille dans ses bras. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et la remercia silencieusement.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit Pansy émue.

Harry regarda sa petite amie tenant Saphira et prit aussi un air ému que ne manqua pas de remarquer Pansy.

\- Oh non Potter, n'y pense même pas, s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione et Charlie pouffèrent.

\- Je ne pense à rien Parkinson, je trouve simplement que tu t'y prends à merveille, répliqua-t-il.

\- Alors, comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ? demanda Pansy.

\- Saphira Savannah Weasley, répondit Charlie.

Ils en avaient parlé la veille au soir avec Hermione, après l'accouchement et Savannah leur avait paru une bonne idée en second prénom. Certes, la Pédiatromage n'avait fait que son travail, mais ils lui en étaient plus que reconnaissants.

Harry et Pansy partirent quand Ron et Lavande arrivèrent, pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de monde. La situation ne fut gênante que les quelques premières minutes, mais la vue du bébé dissipa vite ce sentiment. Lavande fit gentiment la discussion à Hermione pendant que Ron faisait connaissance avec sa nièce.

\- Elle est tellement petite ! fit remarquer Ron.

\- Je remercie Merlin que ce soit le cas, s'amusa Hermione en pensant à son accouchement.

Ron sembla ne pas comprendre ce que la jeune femme venait de dire puis vira au rouge une fois qu'il eut compris. Lavande et Hermione pouffèrent tandis que Charlie donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

Après leur départ, ce fut Drago et Savannah qui vinrent leur rendre visite, après avoir terminé leur journée de travail. L'Américaine fut très émue à l'entente du second prénom du bébé.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec la petite dans les bras.

Hermione et Charlie se contentèrent de sourire et après leur départ, Hermione plongea rapidement dans le sommeil après avoir nourri sa fille.

Le lendemain, ce fut Bill et Fleur qui vinrent les premiers. Tout était si bien organisé dans les visites que les jeunes parents soupçonnaient Molly d'avoir imposé un programme pour éviter qu'ils ne soient envahis, si c'était le cas, Hermione lui en était reconnaissante, car mine de rien, elle était épuisée.

George et Angelina suivirent, puis Percy et son épouse. Le lendemain, ils furent un peu plus tranquilles et le quatrième jour, Hermione fut autorisée à rentrer avec sa fille. Ils installèrent le couffin près de la maman qui s'endormit rapidement une fois allongée.

Lorsque les pleurs de Saphira la réveillèrent, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras afin de la nourrir et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Charlie près d'elle. Elle se rassura ensuite en se disant qu'il avait bien le droit de sortir prendre l'air, après tout, il avait passé quatre jours enfermés avec elle à l'hôpital.

Il ne revint que deux heures plus tard, très content de lui. Hermione comprit pourquoi en le voyant ouvrir un écrin contenant trois chaînes. Une pour homme, deux plus féminines dont une plus petite. À chaque chaîne pendait l'une des écailles d'Opalœil que les dragons leur avaient offert.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu as eu une idée magnifique, dit-elle.

Charlie lui offrit un sourire et lui passa le bijou autour du cou. Elle l'aida ensuite à en faire de même. Ils refermèrent l'écrin contenant la chaîne de Saphira, la fillette la porterait d'ici quelques années.

Hermione observait son collier et ne releva la tête qu'en voyant Charlie lui tendre un autre écrin. Avec un sourire, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague en or sertie d'un diamant. Simple comme eux, mais parfaite aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas les bijoux faits pour en mettre plein la vue. Cette bague lui plaisait énormément.

\- Tu es toujours sûre de toi, tu veux m'épouser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus que certaine, confirma-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Avec un sourire immense, il lui passa l'anneau au doigt et déposa un baiser dessus. Il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il ne doutait en aucune façon d'avoir fait les bons choix. Il avait apprécié sa vie avant Hermione, mais maintenant, il ne voyait plus la vie sans elle ni sans sa fille.

* * *

 **Donc, il y aura bien des chapitres bonus sur Harry et Pansy qui commenceront au début de leur rapprochement. Il me faudra le temps de prendre un peu d'avance, donc n'attendais rien dans les jours/semaines qui viennent.**

 **Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine avec le petit épilogue de la Charmione.**


	24. Epilogue

**Honte sur moi, j'étais persuadé d'avoir posté l'épilogue et voilà que je me rends compte que non...**

 **Quelques chapitres sur Harry et Pansy sont bien prévus mais ne les attendez pas dans l'immédiat. De même pour Savannah et Drago, je la met en pause pour quelques temps, je préfère plutôt que de la négliger.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette fanfiction, j'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira !**

* * *

 _ **Réponse à Cecile : L'épilogue se sera fait attendre, désolé. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la fin te plaira.**_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hermione Granger remontait l'allée au bras de son père, elle était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux formant un chignon, dont les pointes retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Sa robe bustier la mettant parfaitement en valeur, son maquillage discret et son sourire… Charlie fut émerveillé en la voyant arriver et ça ne faisait que rendre son impatience encore plus forte.

La robe était différente de celle portée lors de son mariage raté, d'ailleurs, cette robe avait fini brûlée dès le lendemain. Non, la robe qu'elle portait en ce jour était plus simple, plus naturelle. La jeune femme offrit un sourire à sa fille, assise au premier rang, dans les bras de sa grand-mère maternelle.

L'échange des vœux fut rapide, une volonté commune de ne pas imposer une longue cérémonie aux invités ni à eux-mêmes d'ailleurs. Les essais pour faire porter les alliances à Saphira, qui était à présent âgée de deux ans, n'ayant pas été très concluants, ce fut Victoire qui le fit.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley entrèrent les derniers et furent applaudis par toutes les personnes présentes. Ils commencèrent avec l'habituelle première danse, chose qui n'était pas au goût de Charlie. Si l'homme savait danser, il préférait ne pas le faire devant autant de monde, mais cela faisait plaisir à son épouse alors pour une journée, il pouvait faire l'effort.

\- Ça y est, nous sommes mariés, dit Hermione.

\- Au bout de deux ans de fiançailles, il était temps, railla Charlie.

Hermione rigola. C'était elle qui avait tenu à prendre son temps, non pas par peur, mais simplement pour que l'organisation en soit moins stressante. Elle s'était d'abord concentrée sur Saphira, apprenant à être une mère, contrairement à ce que certains disaient, tout n'était pas instinctif.

Ensuite, elle était passée chef et avait dû apprendre à concilier son nouveau poste à hautes responsabilités avec sa vie de famille.

Une fois tout cela réglé, elle s'était consacrée à l'organisation de son mariage, efficacement aidée par Molly et sa mère. Charlie la taquinait sur le sujet, mais il avait été très compréhensif et elle l'en remerciait.

A table, elle accosta directement Drago et Savannah, le blond faisant partie de ses témoins était à la table d'honneur avec sa nouvelle épouse.

\- Alors comme ça on se marie sans prévenir ses amis ? ronchonna Hermione.

Drago et Savannah étaient partis en vacances dans la famille de la jeune femme et s'étaient mariés en faisant un saut à Las Vegas. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer et Hermione n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet avant la cérémonie tant son esprit était occupé par son propre mariage.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi. On était fiancés depuis quelques temps, comme tu le sais, mais on ne voulait pas parler de date, puis une fois là-bas, ça nous a paru évident. Ce n'était pas le mariage qui posait problème, juste l'idée d'avoir nos parents sur le dos sans arrêt, expliqua Drago.

\- Surtout les tiens, nuança Savannah amusée.

\- Surtout les miens, confirma Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il faut que nous le fassions officialiser ici, ensuite, nous ferons une fête, expliqua Savannah.

\- Vous êtes heureux ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Très, répondit Savannah.

\- Alors c'est très bien comme ça.

Du côté d'Harry et Pansy, le mariage était à venir, mais ils n'avaient pas attendu pour avoir un enfant ensemble. James avait à présent une petite sœur âgée d'un an, Lily.

Le mariage terminé, le couple parti en voyage et l'une des escales prévues était dans l'ancienne réserve du Dragonnier.

 ** _Deux mois plus tard_**

Hermione rentra chez elle, surexcitée et attendit patiemment que Charlie rentre de sa journée. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, elle se rua vers lui.

\- Je suis enceinte !

L'homme la regarda avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'étaient mis à en parler peu avant leur mariage et la jeune femme avait arrêté de prendre sa potion contraceptive dans cette optique, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi rapide.

\- Je suis très heureux, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, ils donnent toujours une date de conception approximative en fonction des dernières règles. Bien sûr, la date donnait n'est peut-être pas la bonne, ça pourrait être quelques jours avant ou après, mais, sais-tu quel jour le médicomage a noté ?

\- Non chéri, je suis professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, pas professeur de divination, s'amusa Charlie.

\- La date de notre mariage !

Charlie eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai un don pour te mettre enceinte les jours de mariage, ça doit sûrement être la bonne date, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione rigola.

\- Cette fois il s'agissait du nôtre, c'est mieux, ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione donna naissance à un garçon qu'ils nommèrent Elliott, neuf mois après leur mariage. Si Saphira avait hérité des cheveux châtains de sa mère, le garçon avait hérité du côté Weasley.

À son entrée à Poudlard, Saphira fut envoyé à Gryffondor alors que son frère lui, alla chez les Serdaigles, deux ans plus tard.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt avec des chapitres bonus Hansy ;)**


End file.
